


Zakaz Przeklinania

by Jora_Calltrise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ale na Japońskiego Yuuriego też możemy to zwalić, F/M, Jurij przeklina, Lilia jest wściekła, M/M, To wszystko wina Viktora (jak zwykle), VictUuri, Yakov przeklina, bo co nam szkodzi, czy mówiłam już, dobre na poprawę humoru, dużo przekleństw, lekarstwo na koszmarny dzień, otayuri - Freeform, przekleństwa, że tu są przekleństwa? ;), życzę miłej lektury!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: Lilia próbuje oduczyć Yakova i Jurija przeklinania, a każdy kolejny sposób jest bardziej absurdalny od poprzedniego…UWAGA! W tym opowiadaniu występują (w ogromnych ilościach) wyrazy powszechnie określane mianem „wulgarnych”. Przed użyciem zapoznaj się z notką autorki załączoną do opakowania, bądź skonsultuj się z własnymi morałami i sumieniem, gdyż każdy fanfik niewłaściwie czytany zagraża twojemu życiu (towarzyskiemu) i zdrowiu (psychicznemu).Aktualizacja - na prośbę czytelników powstał Epilog Pierwszy o Juraczce i Otabku (Otayuri).Aktualizacja - na prośbę czytelników powstał także Epilog Drugi, w którym pojawia się pijany Yuuri Katsuki.Aktualizacja - ja i fueled_by_coffee94 tworzymy dla was audiobooka. Znajdziecie go w bonusowym rozdziale :)





	1. I czyja to wina?

**Author's Note:**

> Spis wulgarnych treści:  
> 1 - Początek – I czyja to wina?  
> 2 - Piątek – Koniec Świata  
> 3 - Sobota – Na szlachetny cel  
> 4 - Niedziela – Prace domowe  
> 5 - Poniedziałek – Współlokatorzy  
> 6 - Wtorek – Terapia behawioralna  
> 7 - Środa – Jak trwoga, to do Boga!  
> 8 - Czwartek – Siłownia dla prawdziwych mężczyzn  
> 9 - Piątek – Jebana joga  
> 10 - Sobota – Kolacja przy wódce i świecach  
> 11 - Niedziela – Miejsce, które zbliża ludzi  
> 12 – Epilog pierwszy - Przeklinaniowa abstynencja  
> 13 - Epilog drugi - Bariery językowe  
> 14 - Matura z przeklinania (uwagi końcowe)
> 
> Każdy rozdział będzie publikowany w dzień tygodnia, który ma w tytule. Zaczynamy dzisiaj ;)
> 
> NOTKA AUTORKI:  
> – z racji częstych napadów śmiechu, wysoce zalecamy rezygnację z posiłków i napojów na czas lektury.  
> \- wysoce zalecamy czytanie w odosobnieniu, gdyż zbyt głośne napady śmiechu mogą razić uczucia osób trzecich.  
> \- zalecamy czytanie w pozycji bocznej bezpiecznej, najlepiej na podłodze, gdyż niespodziewany wybuch śmiechu może skutkować bolesnym upadkiem z wysokości (z łóżka), a tym samym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu (tym razem fizycznym).  
> \- zalecamy zakup butli tlenowych.  
> \- podkreślamy, że czytacie to opowadanie na WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ!

 

            Lilia Baranowska uważała się za przedstawicielkę ginącego gatunku. Obserwując zachodzące wokół zmiany, miała bolesną świadomość, że niewielu już było na świecie ludzi, którzy przywiązywali wagę do eleganckiego wysławiania się. Nawet w oczytanym Petersburgu, gdzie niemal na każdej ulicy mieścił się antykwariat z dziełami Puszkina czy Bułhakowa.  

            Ktoś w ogóle wiedział jeszcze, kim byli Puszkin i Bułhakow?

            Czasem Lilia miała wrażenie, że nie. Czasem miała wrażenie, że jej rodacy całkowicie zatracili umiejętność czytania. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć tę plagę wulgaryzmów? Tę… tę szarańczę słownego niechlujstwa, która rozpleniła się w Matuszce Rosji!

            Świat zmienił się nie do poznania. Do tego stopnia, że dawna Prima Balerina teatru Bolshoi okazjonalnie czuła się jak bohaterka filmu science-fiction.

Niegdyś pełna szacunku młodzież potrafiła zwrócić się do nauczyciela po imieniu! Otwierający drzwi portier witał mieszkankę kamienicy krótkim „Doberek” (co to w ogóle miało znaczyć?) zamiast wysilić się na zwrot „Dzień dobry, wielmożna pani”. Ba, nawet baletnice, które podobnie jak japońskie gejsze powinny być „żywymi obrazami sztuki”, nie wahały się zawołać:

\- Dobra, laski! Koniec z plaskaczami, bierzmy drewniaki!  

            Lilia nawet nie zrozumiałaby, o co chodzi, gdyby jedna z bezczelnych pannic jej tego nie wytłumaczyła. To już nie łaska powiedzieć:

\- No dobrze, moje drogie! A teraz ściągamy _baletki_ i zakładamy _puenty_!

            Skandal. Profanowanie świętych desek sali baletowej! Bo inaczej się tego nazwać _nie dało._

            Baranowska ani myślała poddawać się wszechobecnemu trendowi przekręcania słów i poprawiania sobie humoru wulgaryzmami! Jej świętej pamięci matka, nauczycielka rosyjskiego, zawsze powtarzała, że „człowiek jest tym, co mówi”. Wziąwszy sobie to do serca, Lilia pilnowała, by z jej ust wychodziły wyłącznie słowa spełniające określone standardy piękna.

            Tym bardziej szokował fakt, że ze wszystkich chodzących po świecie mężczyzn, wybrała sobie na męża akurat Yakova Feltsmana – człowieka, który nie potrafił przeżyć jednego dnia bez rzucenia przynajmniej czterdziestu przekleństw.

            J _eszcze bardziej_ szokował fakt, że ze wszystkich potencjalnych uczniów zaprosiła do sali baletowej (oraz własnego domu) Jurija Plisetskiego - cudownego dzieciaka rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa, który wplatał do programu poczwórnego salchowa z taką samą naturalnością, z jaką wplatał do wypowiedzi soczyste „kurwy”.

            Kobieta z nienagannym wychowaniem oraz dwóch klnących choleryków. Ta kombinacja nie miała prawa działać. A jednak jakimś cudem _działała._ Mijały miesiące, a cała trójka mieszkała pod jednym dachem w zgodzie i harmonii. Pomimo okazjonalnych awantur nikt nie miał do nikogo pretensji. Do czasu.

\- Jak co roku urządzamy zlot – pewnego dnia oznajmiła przez telefon dobra znajoma Baranowskiej. – Będą wszystkie tancerki z naszego rocznika.

\- W porządku. Przyjdę.  

\- Przyprowadź też swojego byłego męża i tego waszego ucznia, Jurija. Dziewczyny _marzą_ , żeby go poznać. Chcą mu pogratulować zwycięstwa w ostatnim Grand Prix.

            Lilia zawahała się.

\- Jakiś problem? Jeśli macie już plany…

\- Nie – dawna Prima Balerina weszła koleżance w słowo. – Nie mamy planów. Przyjdziemy.

            Składając tę obietnicę miała pewne wątpliwości, jednak zepchnęła je na dalszy plan. Chyba mimo wszystko nie było powodów do obaw? Wszak Yakov z Jurijem zawsze się w jej obecności hamowali… czyż nie?

            Owszem, hamowali się.

            Do czasu aż przestali się hamować...

 

**XXX**

            Wszystko przez Viktora Nikiforova!

            Chociaż nie, gdyby spojrzeć na to z obiektywnego punktu widzenia, winę ponosił Yuuri Katsuki. Z drugiej strony, ciężko mieć do kogoś pretensje tylko i wyłącznie o to, że otrzymał propozycję „nie do odrzucenia”.

            Sprawy miały się następująco – Minami Kenjirou, dla którego Viktor z narzeczonym ułożyli choreografię do pokazu dla Cesarza Japonii (tak, dla samego Cesarza!), z dnia na dzień padł na łóżko z czterdziestoma stopniami gorączki. Odwołanie przedstawienia nie wchodziło w rachubę, więc trzeba było znaleźć zastępcę. Obywatela Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, który potrafiłby pojechać choreografię Minamiego. Tylko jedna osoba spełniała te wymagania.

\- Wyjeżdżasz?! – Viktor Nikiforov zawył tak głośno, że usłyszało go całe lodowisko. – I to na dwa tygodnie?! _Yuuri,_ przecież dopiero przyjechałeś do Rosji!

\- Viktor, jestem tu od pół roku…

\- Toż przecież mówię: _dopiero_ przyjechałeś!

            Katsuki złożył dłonie, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość. Albo o to, by stojący kilka metrów dalej Jurij Plisetsky nie zadźgał srebrnowłosego kolegi łyżwą. Wkurw na twarzy piętnastolatka sugerował właśnie taki zamiar. Mina Yakova Feltsmana wskazywała na to, że i on miał podobne fantazje. 

\- Niech ktoś pojedzenie za ciebie! – Jak dzieciak odmawiający oddania ulubionej zabawki, Viktor tupnął łyżwą o lód.

\- Viktor… tłumaczyłem ci to _milion_ razy! To pokaz _dla Cesarza_ , więc musi go pojechać Japończyk! A ja i Minami jesteśmy jedynymi łyżwiarzami w kraju, którzy mają _jakieś_ osiągnięcia _._ Zresztą, nawet gdyby któryś z juniorów miał pojechać za mnie, to nie zdąży nauczyć się choreografii. Przypomnij sobie, jak rozmawiałem z Minamim przez telefon. Praktycznie _płakał,_ gdy błagał mnie, żebym go zastąpił.

            Nikiforov przez chwilę milczał. W końcu uniósł podbródek i oznajmił:

\- W porządku… W takim razie pojadę z tobą! I tak nie mam nic do roboty.

\- Pokaz dla pierdolonego Prezydenta Rosji to NIE jest „nic do roboty”! – Yakov wydarł mu się do ucha.

            Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam go dopiero dwa dni po pokazie dla Cesarza. Zdążę wrócić.

\- _Oszalałeś?_ – Katsuki wybałuszył oczy. – Viktor, przecież między strefami czasowymi jest z dziesięć godzin różnicy! Będziesz miał jet laga...

\- Nie porównuj mnie do siebie i do Juraczki. Jestem pięciokrotnym Mistrzem Świata. Jet lag się mnie nie ima!

\- Powtórz to, co powiedziałaś, pierdolona łysa pało! – czerwony ze złości Jurij nareszcie znalazł pretekst, by rzucić czymś w Viktora. Pluszowy pudel na chusteczki leżał najbliżej, więc to on został „narzędziem zemsty”.

\- Możesz mnie bić… ajć… czym tylko chcesz… ajć… a ja i tak… ajć… pojadę!

            Viktor został zmuszony do przemyślenia swojego stanowiska, kiedy Yakov zaczął go tłuc gazetą.

\- Tylko spróbuj mi się, KURWA, zbliżyć do lotniska, a, KURWA, naślę na ciebie moich znajomych z maf… _ogólniaka_! Uruchomię moje, KURWA MAĆ, kontakty, unieważnię ci paszport i dopilnuję, byś, KURWA, do następnego sezonu nie przekroczył granic Rosji!

            Mijały minuty, a konflikt pomiędzy Cierpiącym z Miłości oraz Cierpiącymi z Zażenowania coraz bardziej się zaogniał. Stojąca z boku Lilia obserwowała całe zajście ze zniesmaczoną miną. Nie wiedziała, kim była najbardziej rozczarowana – czy Nikiforovem, który (jak zwykle) zachowywał się jak pięciolatek… czy Jurijem i Yakovem, którzy klnęli gorzej niż zwykle.

            Ostatecznie Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu zdecydowała się opuścić pomieszczenie. Nie musiała znać wyniku starcia, gdyż wynik mógł być tylko jeden – prędzej czy później Viktor będzie musiał odpuścić. Ile by się nie szarpał, w końcu przekonają go (słowem bądź przemocą), by został we własnym kraju. A ten pożal się Boże konflikt rozpłynie się w niebyt wraz z wyjazdem Katsukiego.

            Jakże naiwne założenie…

 

**XXX**

            Japoński Yuuri poleciał do ojczyzny w poniedziałek, zgodnie z zapowiedzią porzucając ukochanego na długie dwa tygodnie. Jak się później okazało – najbardziej upierdliwe dwa tygodnie w historii Klubu Mistrzów!

Z nieco zdziecinniałego, ale mającego „przebłyski” powagi i dojrzałości indywiduum, Nikiforov stał się osobą nie do wytrzymania. Snuł się po lodowisku z miną zbitego psa, doprowadzając do szału każdego, kto mu się nawinął. O co by go nie zapytano, prędzej czy później schodził na temat nieobecnego narzeczonego.

\- Nie, dzięki, nie chcę pierogów. Ach, Yuuri uwielbia pierogi.

\- Tak, dobrze wyglądasz w tej fryzurze. Ech, Yuuriemu też przydałby się fryzjer.

\- Kino? Nieee, bez Yuuriego to żadna zabawa…

            Po dwóch dniach Georgi Popovich „przypomniał sobie”, że dawno nie odwiedzał babci i wyjechał z Petersburga.

\- Zimno dzisiaj… och, mój biedny Yuuri! Kto go ogrzeje, gdy zmarznie w nocy?

\- Co u mnie? A, w porządku… Yuuriego też zapytam, co u niego, gdy będę do niego dzwonił.

\- Jak Makkachin? Chodzi na spacery i tęskni za Yuurim.

            Po kolejnych dwóch dniach Mila Babicheva, której NIGDY nic nie przeszkadzało, stwierdziła, że wybierze się na wycieczkę na Włoch (albo jakiegoś innego kraju, w którym nie było Viktora). Szast prast i już wyjechała.

\- Dobrze, Yakov, będę pilnował tych krawędzi. A kiedy wróci Yuuri?

\- Tak, Juraczka, lądowanie wyszło ci zacnie. A kiedy wróci Yuuri?

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim! A kiedy wróci Yuuri?

\- Do widzenia wszystkim! To kiedy wraca Yuuri?

\- DZIESIĄTEGO! – rozwścieczony do granic możliwości Plisetsky złapał marker i podjechał do Nikiforova. – DZIESIĄTEGO, KURWA MAĆ, LIPCA! W pierdoloną niedzielę, dziesiątego lipca! Dotarło?! Masz, zapiszę ci na czole, żebyś, kurwa, zapamiętał! A jak jeszcze raz zadasz komuś to pierdolone pytanie, to wezmę ten pisak i wepchnę ci w dupę, żebyś miał namiastkę Prosiaka!

            Zapisana na czole data niewiele zmieniła w wyglądzie Viktora – rosyjski mistrz sprawiał wrażenie tak samo żałośnie nieszczęśliwego jak chwilę wcześniej.

\- Juraczka, nie mów takich rzeczy – poprosił, wzdychając głęboko. – Yuuri jest znacznie większy od tego markera.

            Twarz Plisetskiego gwałtownie poczerwieniała. Nieszczęsny chłopak miał minę, jakby na tafli lodowiska wyświetlono film porno. Stojący kilka metrów dalej Yakov z wrażenia upuścił butelkę z wodą.

\- JAK JA CI ZARAZ, KURWA…

\- TAK CI, KURWA, WYJEBĘ,  ŻE BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ SADZONE ZAMIAST JĄDER…

\- Juriju Michajłowiczu, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu!

            Krzyk Lilii powstrzymał nastolatka i jego trenera przed dokończeniem gróźb. Surowa kobieta uniosła ręce w geście, który miał oznaczać:

„Czy wy się przypadkiem nie zapominacie?”

„Nadal tu jestem.”

„Co to, na litość boską, miało być?”

„Tylko zaczekajcie, aż wrócimy do domu…”

            Jurij i Yakov zamknęli usta, po czym odjechali w przeciwnych kierunkach. Wyglądali jak dwa garnki, które ktoś zdjął z ognia, tuż przed tym, jak wrzątek zdołał się przelać.

            Wypielęgnowana dłoń Baranowskiej powędrowała do czoła. Dawna Prima Balerina zacisnęła zęby, jakby coś sprawiło jej ból. Oczywiście wiedziała, do czego zdolni byli ci dwaj… że dużo przeklinali i w ogóle… że mieli wybuchowe charaktery i tak dalej… z tym, że ostatnimi czasy… ostatnimi czasy to była jakaś paranoja!

Z każdym dniem Yakov z Jurijem coraz bardziej się rozbestwiali. Jakby w momencie wyjazdu Katsukiego wskoczyli do bagna pełnego wulgaryzmów i nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru wracać na powierzchnię.

Przez pierwsze cztery dni Lilia miała jeszcze nadzieję, że w końcu się opamiętają. Jednak w piątek pozbyła się wszelkich wątpliwości. Gdyż w piątek nastąpił Armagedon…          

Kolejny rozdział już jutro! Jakieś teorie odnośnie tego, co się wydarzy?

Z góry bardzo dziękuję wszystkim (zarejestrowanym oraz gościom), którzy zdecydują się zostawić  **komentarz** bądź  **kudosa!** (najlepiej jedno i drugie)

Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś klika w  **serduszko _,_** moje własne serducho jeszcze bardziej rwie się do pisania!

Gorąco zachęcam do podzielenia się wrażeniami z minionego rozdziału. A także do zerknięcia na youtube - gdy wpiszecie "Jan Dżemik kurwa" wyskoczy wam coś baaaardzo interesującego ;)

 


	2. Piątek - Koniec Świata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov i Jurij osiągają NOWY POZIOM wulgarności. Lilia nie wytrzymuje. Złożona z trzech osób rodzinka odbywa "poważną rozmowę" ;)

**Piątek – Koniec Świata**

 

            Osobówka zderzyła się z tirem. Kilkanaście samochodów stało w korku, czekając na oczyszczenie jednego z największych skrzyżowań w Petersburgu. Co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewało wściekłe trąbienie klaksonów. Lilia siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu, zaś Yakov z Jurijem – z przodu. Odziany w złoty sygnet palec Feltsmana nie przerywał gniewnego stukania w skórzane obicie kierownicy. Palce Plisetskiego miały wyraźny problem ze wstukaniem numeru na ekranie dotykowym nowiuteńkiej komórki.

            „Pancerna Komórka” – właśnie tak nazwał ją sprzedawca. Twierdził, że to sprzęt absolutnie niezniszczalny, „tak, proszę pana, nawet w rękach osoby, która regularnie ciska nim o podłogę”. Zresztą, gdyby okazało się, że jest inaczej, po trzech dniach zawsze można było oddać. Jurij nie omieszkał wykorzystać swoich trzech testowych dni, ciskając cudownym telefonem w co tylko mógł – między innymi w ścianę, słup drogowy, tyłek Nikiforova, taflę lodowiska, telewizor, wannę i pralkę. Lilia chciała wierzyć, że robił to, by upewnić się, że go nie oszukano… Jednak w głębi serca wiedziała, że czynił to z tego samego powodu, co zwykle (zostania wkurwionym przez kogoś lub coś). Cóż, dobre chociaż to, że komórka przetrwała, a Lista Powodów do Wkurwu Yakova zmalała o podpunkt wymieniania Plisetskiemu ekranu co pięć minut.

\- Noż kurwa, długo jeszcze?! – Feltsman zatrąbił na stojącego z przodu tira, jakby w nadziei, że ten przedrze się przez zablokowane skrzyżowanie niczym radziecki czołg.

\- Musisz być cierpliwy! – z prawej zaśpiewał zmysłowy głos. – To klucz do sukcesu!

            Jurij z Yakovem szarpnęli głowami w stronę źródła dźwięku.

\- Nie, kurwa, _to niemożliwe!_ – zawyli jednocześnie. – Dlaczego musieliśmy stanąć _właśnie tutaj?!_

            Gwoli ścisłości, ich sąsiadem był duży sklep z elektroniką. Na wystawie stało kilkanaście pokaźnych telewizorów i ktoś wpadł na _genialny_ pomysł, by w każdym z nich puścić reklamę z Viktorem Nikiforovem. Jedną i tę samą reklamę. Cały czas. 

            Z nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem w kształcie serca, srebrnowłosa legenda łyżwiarstwa promowała Totolotka.

\- Nie myśl o tych, którzy są przed tobą! – Viktor uniósł palec wskazujący. – Myśl o tym, że zaszedłeś daleko!

            Yakov zagotował się ze złości. Wyglądał, jakby był o krok od wyrwania kierownicy.

\- No ja pierdolę! – Jurij obdarzył telewizory kolejnym wkurzonym łypnięciem. – Jakby mi nie wystarczyło, że muszę oglądać jego pierdoloną gębę codziennie na lodowisku…

\- Jeszcze wieszają go, kurwa, nad sklepem! – zgrzytając zębami wycedził Feltsman.

            Rzeczywiście. Kilku facetów stało na rusztowaniu i próbowało przykleić do budynku gigantyczny plakat z Nikiforovem – tym razem półgołym, z pianą na głowie, reklamującym jakąś ekskluzywną markę szamponu.

            Innymi słowy – cierpliwość Yakova i Jurija wisiała na włosku. Gdyby w pobliżu kręciła się jakaś pogodynka, to zapowiedziałaby wysokie prawdopodobieństwo gównoburzy. Miałaby rację.

Chociaż przez chwilę wydawało się, że jednak zaświeci słońce. 

            Usunięto część poobijanych samochodów i wszystko wskazywało na to, że korkowa gehenna wkrótce się skończy. Zaś Plisetsky zupełnie nieoczekiwanie wydał radosne westchnienie – jakby wydarzyło się coś, co mogło zamienić jego spitolony dzień w diabelnie udany i radosny dzień. Lilia odruchowo zerknęła nastolatkowi przez ramię.

            Na ekraniku komórki widniała wiadomość od Otabka:

_Cześć, Jura! Znalazłem bardzo tanie bilety lotnicze do Petersburga. Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdyby wpadł do ciebie w sierpniu? Możemy wypożyczyć motor i gdzieś razem pojechać. Będę czekał na info. Jak najszybciej daj mi znać!_

            Policzki Jurija uroczo poróżowiały. Chłopak wyciągnął drżący palec, by odpisać… ale wtedy wydarzyło się TO!

            Pewien motocyklista zgrabnie przemykał między samochodami, nic sobie nie robiąc z zazdrosnych spojrzeń kierowców. Przejeżdżał akurat obok pojazdu, który stał tuż za Yakovem, gdy…

\- I nie zapomnijcie o nagrodzie pocieszenia! – z kilkunastu ekranów zawołał Viktor Nikiforov. – Nowiuteńki Harley Davidson! Cudeńko na dwóch kółkach! Ach, ta klasa… ta prędkość! Czeka na wszystkich szczęśliwców, którzy trafią pięć cyfer…

            Motocykliście aż pociekła ślinka. Nieszczęśnik zagapił się na hipnotyczny uśmiech srebrnowłosej legendy łyżwiarstwa, doprowadzając do najgorszego łańcucha zdarzeń, jaki można było w tej sytuacji wymyślić.

            Wszystko wydarzyło się w niecałe dziesięć sekund.

            Motor przygrzmocił w zderzak Feltsmanowej Toyoty tak mocno, że pasażerów poderwało do przodu. Pancerna Komórka wypadła właścicielowi z ręki, pomknęła jak pocisk, w widowiskowy sposób przebiła przednią szybę samochodu i poturlała się pod koła tira. Oczywiście tir wybrał _akurat ten moment_ , żeby ruszyć – bez trudu zmiażdżył Pancerną Komórkę swoim kilkutonowym cielskiem. Tymczasem feralny motocyklista pofrunął kilka metrów do przodu i uderzył w pręty rusztowania, a stojący na nim ludzie upuścili najpierw puszkę z klejem, a potem plakat z Nikiforovem. Oba spadły prosto na maskę samochodu Yakova.

\- Łał! – ucieszył się Viktor z reklamy. – To dopiero było coś!

            Ano, było.

            Ukochane auto Feltsmana z rozbitym zderzakiem i rozwaloną szybą.

            Niezniszczalna komórka Plisetskyego zniszczona przez tira i tym samym zupełnie niezdatna do wysłania Otabkowi odpowiedzi.

            Wreszcie wisienka na gównotorcie w postaci Nikiforova, „tej, kurwa, gnidy odpowiedzialnej za wszystkie chujostwa tego świata”, pokazującej klatę i szczerzącej durną mordę z maski samochodu i komentującej całe zajście zza szyby sklepu elektronicznego.

            Lilia miała kilka momentów w swoim życiu, które określała mianem „traumatycznych” – to właśnie było jedno z nich. Wiele się spodziewała po swoim uczniu oraz byłym mężu, ale nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie wyobrażała sobie, że dostarczą jej _aż tylu powodów do wstydu!_ Na litość boską! Ktoś mógłby zostać wychowanym przez dresiarzy, chodzić do więzienia zamiast do szkoły i skończyć studia w burdelu, a _wciąż_ nie zabłysnąłby takim słownictwem jak Yakov z Jurijem w tamtym konkretnym momencie…

\- TY CHOLERNY MAŁY ZASRAŃCU, TY PIERDOLONY NOSICIELU GÓWNA Z DUPĄ ZAMIAST GŁOWY, NIECH NO CIĘ TYLKO, KURWA, DOPADNĘ, A BĘDZIESZ POPIERDALAŁ PO MIEŚCIE TRANSPORTEM DLA CHUJOPODOBNYCH!!!

\- TY OBSRANY GÓWNEM DAWCO OGRANÓW, POPIERDALAJĄCY NA PIZDOMOTORZE, JA CI, KURWA, TAK WYJEBIE, ŻE BĘDZIESZ JAK PEDAŁ PO MIESIĄCU ORGII Z KOLCZUGĄ W DUPIE ZAMIAST CHUJA!!!

            I tak dalej i tak dalej, a do tego jeszcze rzucanie różnymi przedmiotami, i rękoczyny, i wydzwanianie do mafii, i obietnice niechybnej śmierci, i Lilia miała ochotę gdzieś się ukryć, ale nie miała pojęcia gdzie, i ludzie się gapili, i Yakov w pewnym momencie chyba zgubił sztuczną szczękę, ale podniósł ją i klął dalej, i Juraczka chyba niechcący wyrwał kawałek chodnika, ale to raczej nie było niechcący, i dobrze, że ludzie go powstrzymali, bo chyba by kogoś zabił, i w powietrzu wciąż latały kurwy, zresztą nie tylko kurwy, i o matko, o Boże, jeżeli Koniec Świata miał tak wyglądać, to chyba lepsze byłoby jednorazowe pierdolnięcie atomówki!

            Tak, to była masakra.

 

**XXX**

            Po powrocie do domu, Lilia zdecydowała, że _miarka się przebrała!_ Tak dalej być _nie mogło!_ W tym domu będą musiały zajść bardzo poważne zmiany, bo inaczej… cóż, lepiej dla Yakova i Jurija żeby „inaczej” nie nastąpiło.

            Winowajcy zostali wezwani do salonu i posadzeni na kanapie. Groźnie wyglądająca Pani Domu stanęła nad nimi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zamrozić piekło.

\- Musimy poważnie porozmawiać – zagrzmiała.

            Feltsman i Plisetsky wpatrywali się w nią z zaniepokojonymi minami. W końcu Jurij przełknął ślinę.

\- O ja pierdolę – wydukał przerażonym głosem. – Umierasz?!

            Yakov poruszył się niespokojnie. Lilia jedynie uniosła brew.

\- Nie, Juriju Michajłowiczu, w najbliższym czasie nie wybieram się na tamten świat. Moje ciało jest zupełnie zdrowe. Tylko moje wewnętrzne Ja cierpi z powodu karygodnego zachowania _pewnych osób._

\- O kurwa, ale chyba nie wyjedziesz tak jak Mila i Georgi?! – zaniepokoił się Jurij.

\- Tylko, kurwa, nie to! – jęknął Yakov.

\- Nie ma takich okoliczności, w których szerzące się chamstwo i brak kultury mogłyby mnie zmusić do opuszczenia miasta – dawna Prima Balerina wyniośle uniosła podbródek.

            Jej towarzysze odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- No to o co, kurwa, chodzi?

            Baranowska zacisnęła zęby.

\- „O co chodzi”? – powtórzyła gniewnie. – „O co CHODZI”?! Macie czelność używać takiego słownictwa i jeszcze pytać, o co mi chodzi?

            Jurij przewrócił oczami.

\- A nie można by tak, kurwa, po ludzku? – zapytał ze szczyptą irytacji.

\- Nie czytamy, kurwa, w myślach – zawtórował mu Yakov.

            Uszy Lilii mogłyby odpaść od takiego natłoku przekleństw. Mogłyby – gdyby nie były na stałe przytwierdzone do reszty ciała. Baranowska wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że pozwoliła swoim mężczyznom tak się rozbestwić – jeszcze tydzień temu pilnowali, by nie rzucić w jej obecności nawet niewinnej „cholerki”. A teraz?! Kurwa za kurwą! Jak to się stało? Co się zmieniło?!

            Aha, Japończyk wyjechał.

\- Jesteście elitą Sportowej Rosji, a zachowujecie się jak jaskiniowcy, którzy trzy tysiące lat temu sunęli po skandynawskich jeziorach z kośćmi zwierząt przytwierdzonymi do butów! – wysyczała Lilia. – Wysławiacie się z gracją _średniowiecznego motłochu!_ Gdy w grę wchodzą kultura osobista i dostojeństwo, stoicie w rankingu niżej od biegających z kałachami tępych żołdaków… niżej od Prezydenta i jego piesków na posyłki… niżej od młodzianów z kolorowymi włosami, którzy biegają po osiedlach i malują na murach nędzne karykatury sztuki… niżej od kloszardów… niżej od Amerykanów, a nawet… oooo, tak, Yakov, nawet niżej od _Wronkova!_

            Feltsman prawie spadł z kanapy.

\- N-nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale bardzo bym prosił, by nie porównywać mnie do Wronkova!

            Z ust Baranowskiej wyszedł szyderczy śmiech.

\- Aha! Teraz to brzmimy elegancko! Nieprawdaż, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu? Padło magiczne słowo „Wronkov”, więc używamy zwrotu „bardzo bym prosił”, zamiast obrażać obecność kobiety zwielokrotnieniem wyrazów na „k”?!

\- Czy ktoś, do pierdolonej cholery, mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi? – z dłonią przyciśniętą do skroni zażądał Jurij. – Bo zgubiłem się gdzieś pomiędzy kałachami i Prezydentem…

            Zwrot „do pierdolonej cholery” podziałał na Lilię jak czerwona płachta na byka.

\- Jak widać częste użycie wulgaryzmów powoduje śmierć neuronów! – warknęła. – Bo tępota jest chyba jedynym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego jeszcze nie zrozumieliście, o co chodzi. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż tylko powiedzieć wprost. Od tego dnia w tym domu będzie obowiązywał _bezwzględny zakaz przeklinania!_

\- Że co, kurwa, będzie obowiązywało? – Plisetsky wybałuszył oczy.

\- To, co słyszałeś, Juriju Michajłowiczu! Od dzisiaj ty i Yakov nie przeklinacie.

            Zapadła głucha cisza. Jurij z Yakovem mieli miny, jakby poinformowano ich, że lecą na księżyc. Spojrzeli na siebie, potem na Lilię, znowu na siebie, jeszcze raz na Lilię… i chyba wciąż nie załapali.

\- W jakim sensie? – zapytał w końcu Feltsman.

\- W dosłownym, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu. 

\- Czyli w jakim?

\- TAKIM, że od tego dnia nie będziesz używał słowa na „k”.

\- To znaczy, którego dokładnie słowa mam nie wypowiadać?

\- Noż KUUUURWA, nooo...! – Jurij wzniósł ręce ku niebu. – Na tym etapie to nawet JA zajarzyłem!

 _Cóż, dobrze, że chociaż on_ – wzdychając, pomyślała Lilia. – _Szkoda tylko, że informując nas o tym, UŻYŁ rzeczonego słowa._

\- Yakov, ty weź, kurwa, połknij jakieś tabletki na starzenie się – fuknął Plisetsky. – Przecież to oczywiste, że skurwisłowem jest „Katsudon”!

            Po zderzeniu z neologizmem „skurwisłowo” mentalność Lilii prawie puściła pawia z wrażenia. Natomiast Yakov ocknął się jak Newton po zostaniu zdzielonym przez jabłko.

\- O ja pierdolę, Juraczka, masz rację! _W ogóle_ nie wspominajmy o tym przeklętym Japończyku! Przecież to niepotrzebny powód do stresu…

\- No właśnie, kurwa! Tylko się niepotrzebnie wkurwimy! Doskonały pomysł, Lilia!

\- Właśnie, Lileczka, zajebisty pomysł! Musimy jakoś przetrwać ten trudny okres, dopóki kochaś tego… ugh… dopóki _Wiadomo Kto_ nie wróci z Japonii! Wprowadzenie słowa-tabu, to świetny pomysł, który…IIIIK!

            Śmierć spojrzała Feltsmanowi i Plisetskyemu w oczy pod postacią groźnych żółto-zielonych ślepi. Baranowska ujęła twarze swoich ofiar, wbijając w ich policzki końcówki wypielęgnowanych paznokci. Następnie potraktowała ich spojrzeniem, które NARESZCIE sprawiło, że zaczęli wyglądać tak jak POWINNI – czyli jak zesrani ze strachu skazańcy.

\- Yakova jeszcze jestem w stanie zrozumieć, bo to prostak z zabitej dechami wiochy – zaśpiewała złowieszczo. – Ale ty Juriju Michajłowiczu, urodziłeś się w Moskwie i _nic_ nie usprawiedliwia faktu, że masz słownictwo rolnika z prowincji. Zresztą, to nieważne, gdyż zamierzam wyplenić przekleństwa z was OBU. Od teraz będziecie wykonywać wszystkie moje polecenia albo…

„Ręcznie was wykastruję”.

„Podetnę wam żyły jednym z wysokich obcasów”.

„Zawlokę was do teatru Bolshoi i rzucę na pożarcie moim baletnicom!”

            Nie miało znaczenia, który scenariusz wyobrazili sobie Jurij z Yakovem. Grunt, że do nich _dotarło._

\- Rozumiecie już, co macie robić? – warknęła Lilia.

            Energicznie pokiwali głowami. Jako że mieli spłaszczone policzki, wyglądało to dość groteskowo.

            Baranowska wreszcie puściła twarze ofiar.

\- No więc? CO dokładnie macie robić?

\- Wykonywać twoje polecenia! – z pasją oznajmił Yakov.

\- Nie przeklinać! – dodał Jurij.

_Cóż… lepiej późno niż wcale._

\- Doskonale… - Lilia odchrząknęła. – A teraz mam wam do powiedzenia coś bardzo ważnego. Dziewiątego lipca idę na kolację z koleżankami ze szkoły baletowej. Dziewczynom bardzo zależy, żebyście i wy uczestniczyli w tym spotkaniu…

\- Pierdolę. Nie idę – wyrwało się Jurijowi.

            Zorientował się o swoim błędzie, gdy tylko go popełnił. Zszokowany, zatkał dłonią usta.

\- Coś ty powiedział, Juriju Michajłowiczu? – tonem pod tytułem „mam ci zrobić krzywdę?” zapytała Lilia.

\- Ja… tego… no… chciałem powiedzieć, że „nie idę na to spotkanie w tym obciachowym sweterku od Łysola i Prosiaka”.

\- Owszem, Juriju Michajłowiczu, _pójdziesz_ na to spotkanie _w tym_ konkretnym sweterku. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że po tym, jak porzuciłeś garnitur na łóżku na pastwę pazurów swojego kota, to jedyna niewołająca o pomstę sztuka odzieży, jaką posiadasz.

            Plisetsky wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć – co bynajmniej nie skłoniło Lilii do wyhodowania najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Jak się zapewne domyślacie, moje koleżanki to damy z wysokimi wymaganiami i _nienaganną_ kulturą osobistą. To dla mnie ważne, byście w ich obecności zachowywali się bez zarzutu.

\- A więc mamy nie używać _pewnych_ słów? – Yakov podrapał się po głowie. – Mogłabyś sprecyzować, _jakich?_

\- Cieszę się, że o to spytałeś, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu. No więc, chciałabym, żebyście _przede wszystkim_ wstrzymali się przed używaniem ohydnych zwrotów i przekleństw, którymi uraczyliście dzisiaj niewinnych mieszkańców Petersburga.

\- _Niewinnych,_ kurwa, mieszkańców?! – nastroszył się Jurij.

\- Jak ten złamas był, kurwa, niewinny, to ja jestem…

            Pięść Lilii przygrzmociła w stolik, prawie przyprawiając parę choleryków o zawał.

\- Przewiny kierowcy motocykla nie mają tutaj nic do rzeczy! – pod wpływem spojrzenia rozwścieczonej kobiety, Feltsman z Plisetskym odchylili się do tyłu, dociskając plecy do oparcia kanapy. – To _wasze_ zachowanie sprawiło, że czułam się upokorzona jak nigdy w życiu! Odkąd skandal, w którym grałam jedną z głównych ról, się zakończył, robię wszystko, by nie myśleć o słowach, których użyliście… o dziwnych zwrotach, których nawymyślaliście! Próbuję o nich nie pamiętać, ale odmawiają opuszczenia mojej głowy jak pasożyty… UGH! Te wasze… wasze wulgarne… ugh… wasze „kurwy”… wasze przeklęte _mutacje_ słowne, które wzięły się nie wiadomo skąd! Część z nich nawet nie była po rosyjsku! Yakov, wytłumacz mi, z łaski swojej, co to znaczy „chujogenny”?

            Jurij parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ja pierdolę – posłał Felsmanowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Serio powiedziałeś coś takiego?

\- JURIJU MICHAJŁOWICZU!

\- No dobra, kurwa… Jezu, przepraszam!

\- No więc? – Lilia zwróciła się do byłego męża.

            Yakov zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Więc… tego… chujogenny czyli… „gromadzący w sobie pokłady chujowych genów, które odzwierciedlają się w chujowym zachowaniu”.

\- Szczyt karygodności – warknęła Baranowska. – Hańba! Jaki przykład dajesz młodym pokoleniom?!

\- Co prawda, to prawda, Yakov – Jurij pokiwał głową. – Dojebałeś.

\- TY, Juriju Michajłowiczu, jesteś akurat OSTATNIĄ osobą, która ma prawo głosu w tej sprawie - głos Lilii rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu jak grzmot – biorąc pod uwagę, że sam dałeś JESZCZE GORSZY pokaz od Yakova. Lista zwrotów, których użyłeś jest długa, a każdy z nich uwłacza językowi rosyjskiemu bardziej niż ostatnia wypowiedź Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych. Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi, co, na Marię i Jezusa, kryje się pod stwierdzeniem „wyjebać komuś w zapizdne”?  

\- Że JAAAK?! – tym razem to Feltsman wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zbierać oczy z podłogi. – Ty coś takiego powiedziałeś, Jura?!

\- Ano, powiedziałem – z dłońmi splecionymi na karku, Plisetsky wzruszył ramionami. – I nie wiem, czego tu nie rozumieć. „Wyjebać”… no, tu wiadomo o co chodzi. A „zapizdne” to jest… ten… tego… no, tamto miejsce za pizdą, czyli za genitaliami, czyli ogólnie genitalia i okolice. To daje lepszy efekt niż zwykłe stwierdzenie „zajebać kogoś w jaja”.

\- Genialne – wyszeptał Yakov.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – wycedziła Lilia. – W tym stwierdzeniu nie ma niczego inteligentnego. Podobnie jak w zwrocie „zapierdolić pałoryja”… cóż to niby miało znaczyć, Juriju Michajłowiczu?!

\- „Zapierdolić” to wiadomo. A „pałoryj” to koleś, który ma pałę zamiast ryja.

\- A „kurwoterapia doodbytowa”?

\- No to chyba wiadomo – nastolatek przewrócił oczami. – Kopniak w tyłek.

\- „Chujochwyt upierdalający”?

\- Złapać kogoś za chuja w taki sposób, żeby go upierdolić. Jezu… co wy, pierniki, wyobraźni nie macie?

            No, Yakov to _na pewno_ miał wyobraźnię! Od kilku minut wpatrywał się w wychowanka z uwielbieniem i kiepsko skrywaną (nie skrywaną wcale?) trenerską (ojcowską?) dumą. Na litość boską, jeszcze chwila, a będzie lampił się w tego dzieciaka, tak jak Katsuki lampił się w Nikiforova, z buźką wyznawcy wgapionego w bożyszcze…

\- Już pomińmy te plugawe neologizmy, Juriju Michajłowiczu, i fakt, że wyzywałeś niewinnych ludzi od „skurwizłamasów” i „pałojebów” – Lilia wzdrygnęła się. – Jednak zwrot „kurwać jeb” to coś, czego nawet młodzież ze slumsów nie byłaby w stanie rozszyfrować.

\- No ja pierdolę, to już przejęzyczyć się nie można?! – Plisetsky gniewnie zamachał rękami. – Chciałem powiedzieć „urwać łeb” i język mi się zaplątał!

\- Juraczka, jesteś genialny… - Yakov chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos. – Mistrzu, ucz mnie!     

\- DOSYĆ! – Lilia po raz kolejny uderzyła pięścią w stół.

            Nie mogła w to uwierzyć – jak oni śmieli? Jak mogli zmusić ją, by do tego stopnia straciła nad sobą panowanie! Nie czuła w sobie takiej złości od… od… prawdę mówiąc nawet nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio czuła taką złość!

\- Zrobię wszystko, by kultura i dobre wychowanie na powrót zagościły w tym domu – wymamrotała, zgrzytając zębami. – Dlatego… YAKOVIE STANISŁAWOWICZU! Cóż ty, na litość boską wyprawiasz?!

\- No… zapisuję sobie wymysły Juraczki – Feltsman podniósł wzrok znad notesu. – No co, kurwa, nie wolno?

\- A jak myślisz? – wycedziła Lilia.

\- Właśnie, Yakov, nie marnuj papieru! – rzucił Jurij. – Chcesz, by wszystkie cholerne drzewa poumierały? Wyślę ci potem wszystko na pocztę. Niech tylko, kurwa, odzyskam telefon… AAAAAAA!

            Ilu potrzeba, by zamienić dawną Primę Balerinę w żądną krwi dzikuskę? Tylko dwóch klnących facetów.

            Doprowadzona na skraj Baranowska położyła nogę na oparciu kanapy. Zabytkowy mebel przechylił się, a Yakov z Jurijem fiknęli koziołka do tyłu. Kiedy mamrocząc pod nosem słowa (rzecz jasna niecenzuralne) skręcali się na podłodze, opadł na nich złowieszczy cień. Zamarli w miejscu, po czym z potem ściekającym ze skroni i wypisanym w oczach przerażeniem, spojrzeli na górującą nań Lilię.

\- Od dzisiaj koniec z „kurwami” – zagrzmiała kobieta.

            Feltsman nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- A-ale „kurwa” to wcale nie jest brzydkie słowo! – próbował tłumaczyć. – Tak naprawdę w naszych czasach pełni rolę przecinka i… OCZYWIŚCIE, c-cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie! K-koniec z „kurwami”!

\- Doskonale – na twarzy Baranowskiej zagościł sadystyczny uśmieszek. – Od dzisiaj nie chcę słyszeć z waszych ust nawet zwykłej „cholery”.

\- Kiedy „cholera” to taka choroba i… - zaczął Plisetsky.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, smarkaczu?

\- TAK, PROSZĘ PANI! Chciałem powiedzieć „tak, proszę pani”.

\- Wybornie. A teraz zapraszam do kuchni! Żeby was zmotywować, przyniosłam do domu drobny rekwizyt.   

Na stole czekał gigantyczny słoik.

\- Od dzisiaj za każde brzydkie słowo, które wymówicie, będziecie wrzucać tutaj jeden pieniądz.

\- Że CO, kurwa?! – zajęczał Feltsman.

\- Oho? Widzę, że Yakov chce zacząć. No już, Yakov, wyciągaj pieniądze!

\- A-ale ja mam tylko banknoty…

\- TO WRZUCAJ BANKNOT!

            Siedemdziesięcioletni trener z żalem pożegnał się z tysiąc-rublowym papierkiem.

\- Uprzedzając twoje pytanie „co się stanie, jeśli zabraknie mi pieniędzy” - Lilia zaczęła ze słodkim uśmiechem – to informuję cię, że następne w kolejności będą karty kredytowe…

\- Kurwa, bez jaj! – zawył Jurij.

            Baranowska wymownie zatrzęsła słoikiem. Ze smętną miną, nastolatek sięgnął do kieszeni i dorzucił do pojemnika pięćset rubli.

\- Będziecie wrzucać to, co akurat macie przy sobie – zaśpiewała kobieta. – Najpierw pieniądze, potem karty kredytowe, a potem inne rzeczy… na przykład złoto.

            Z wypisaną na twarzy paniką, Yakov przykrył dłonią swój złoty sygnet. W odpowiedzi ujrzał w oczach byłej żony złośliwą satysfakcję.

\- I nie kręćcie nosami, bo pieniądze na pewno się nie zmarnują. Wszystko zostanie przekazane Fundacji Miłośników Zwierząt. Jestem pewna, że bezdomne koty bardzo ucieszą się z twojego wsparcia, _Juriju Michajłowiczu._

            Zaś Lilia ucieszy się z tego, że jej mężczyźni nareszcie oduczą się przeklinania. Bo przecież musieli się oduczyć, czyż nie? Nie mieli innego wyjścia. W końcu strategia ze słoikiem nie miała żadnych słabych punktów!

            Prawie.

 

 

 

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim zacnym duszom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), które zostawiły dla mnie  **komentarz** albo  **kudosa!**

Jesteście po prostu cudowni! 

A tak swoją drogą... macie już jakieś teorie, jak Yakov i Jurij poradzą sobie z "akcją zbierania pieniędzy"? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anglojęzyczna czytelniczka włączyła translatora google i przeczytała "Zakaz Przeklinania". Spodobało jej się :) Teraz domaga się wersji in English. Ktoś chętny do podjęcia się tłumaczenia :3 ? Zrobiłabym to sama, ale nie wiem, w co włożyć ręce...  
> *wymowne spojrzenie w stronę Zashi*  
> Kochana, wiem, że ty tłumaczysz "Zakład", ale gdybyś miała ochotę... no, sama wiesz :D


	3. Sobota - Na szlachetny cel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zatem zaczynamy! Lilia kontra para klnących choleryków - runda pierwsza!  
> Jak myślicie - kto wygra ^^?

 

            Sącząc poranną kawę, dawna Prima Balerina pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech. Jej wzrok skierował się w stronę wypełnionego banknotami szklanego naczynia. Ta monstrualna suma została zebrana jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem, tuż po rozżalonym telefonie od Viktora Nikiforova, który doprowadził Yakova z Jurijem do szewskiej pasji. Po straceniu wszystkiego, co można było nazwać pieniędzmi, dwaj cholerycy spanikowali i szybciutko ewakuowali się do swoich pokojów (Feltsman do sypialni, którą dzielił z byłą żoną) w obawie, że będą musieli wrzucić do słoika coś znacznie cenniejszego niż mamonę. 

 _I dobrze im tak!_ – zdecydowała Lilia. – _Nareszcie nauczą się kultury!_

            Nie ma szans, by Yakov pozbył się złotego sygnetu, a Jurij srebrnego łańcucha, który otrzymał w prezencie od Otabka. Żeby ochronić to, co najcenniejsze, nawet prostak znajdzie w sobie motywację, by oduczyć się złych przyzwyczajeń. Ach, ten słoik był wspaniałym pomysłem!

\- Jeszcze kawy, proszę pani? – z uśmiechem zapytała młodziutka gosposia, Yana.

\- Tak, proszę – Lilia nadstawiła filiżankę.

            Kiedy naczynie wypełniło się brązowym płynem, do kuchni przyszedł Yakov.

\- Idę do sklepu po mleko – burknął.

\- Och, ja to zrobię, panie Feltsman! – zaoferowała Yana. – Niech pan spokojnie zje śniadanie…

\- Nie, nie! Pójdę się przewietrzyć. Przyda mi się spacer dla zdrowia.

            Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, jednak nie kontynuowała protestów. Ledwo ona i Lilia usłyszały trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych, a na miejscu Yakova pojawił się Jurij.

\- Zaraz wracam – mruknął. – Idę do sklepu po mleko.

            Dłoń Baranowskiej zawisła kilka centymetrów nad uchem filiżanki. Kobieta zerknęła na ucznia. Czy tylko jej się wydawało, czy te tajemnicze wyprawy do sklepu wyglądały _co najmniej podejrzanie._

\- Nie trzeba, paniczu Jurij! – powiedziała gosposia. – Pan Feltsman właśnie poszedł po mleko.

\- No tak, kur… - Plisetsky obrzucił słoik zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem i w porę ugryzł się w język. – Z tym, że Yakov poszedł po _normalne_ mleko. Ja idę po mleko dla kota.

            Lilia zamrugała. To była jakaś różnica między zwykłym mlekiem i mlekiem dla kota?

            Zanim zdążyła o to zapytać, Jurij wyszedł z mieszkania.

\- Ach, no tak! – przypomniała sobie Yana. – No przecież panicz Puma Tiger Skorpion pije mleko bez laktozy! Jeżeli nie jestem już potrzebna, pójdę wyczyścić jego kuwetkę. O czternastej zacznę szykować obiad.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję – pracodawczyni skinęła dziewczynie głową. – O, a przy okazji… chciałam cię _przeprosić_ za karygodne zachowanie Yakova i Jurija z ostatnich kilku dni.

\- Och, naprawdę nie trzeba, proszę pani! Już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaiłam. Pan Yakov i panicz Jurij mają… cóż… _delikatne_ temperamenty. Zresztą, ich zachowanie wcale tak bardzo nie odbiega od normy. W naszych czasach praktycznie wszyscy przekli…

            Widząc zagniewaną minę Lilii, gosposia urwała w pół słowa. Dawna Prima Balerina dumnie wypięła pierś.

\- Ja nie przeklinam! – zagrzmiała. – Nigdy. I informuję cię, moja droga, że nie zamierzam przystać na sytuację, w której przeklinanie staje się rzeczą tak częstą, że zaczyna być określane mianem „normalnego” zachowania. Nie mam zamiaru czegoś takiego tolerować! A już ZWŁASZCZA w moim własnym domu! Dlatego możesz być _pewna,_ że po upływie tygodnia nie usłyszysz z ust Yakova i Jurija już ani jednego brzydkiego słowa!

            Wiara w oczach Yany stała mniej więcej na takim poziomie, jak wiara kogoś, kto właśnie usłyszał, że Prezydent Rosji przyzna się do bycia gejem, prześpi się z Amerykaninem, a potem odda Ukraińcom Kreml.

 _Jeszcze zobaczysz, dziewczyno!_ – pomyślała Lilia. – _Już ja ich nauczę!_

            Wystarczyło dokładnie dziesięć minut, by zwątpiła w swoją zdolność nauczenia wychowanka i byłego męża _czegokolwiek!_ Gdyż dokładnie po dziesięciu minutach Yakov wrócił ze sklepu z mlekiem oraz reklamówką wypełnioną (nie przesadzając!) co najmniej tysiącem małych pieniążków.

\- O ja pierdolę! Ale, kurwa, ciężkie! – mówiąc to, wrzucił do słoika dwa drobniaki.

            A chwilę później przyszedł i Jurij - z mlekiem w jednej ręce i sportową torbą (!) w drugiej. Kiedy odstawił ją na podłogę, wydała dźwięk sugerujący, że zawartość była _jeszcze liczniejsza_ od tego, co przywlókł Feltsman. Lilia miała ochotę jednocześnie mdleć i wrzeszczeć ze złości. Na litość boską, ten dzieciak wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą obrabował bank!

\- Kiedy byłem w sklepie, spotkałem pierdolonego jęczyzłamasa i jego pudla! – rzucił Plisetsky.

            Stuk! Do słoika wpadł pieniążek.

\- No i co, kurwa? Mówił ci, kiedy będzie na treningu? – spytał Yakov.

            Stuk! Kolejny pieniążek w słoiku.  

\- Powiedział, że za godzinę. I oczywiście, kurwa, nie zamierza ćwiczyć nowego programu! Stwierdził, że pojedzie sobie do pierdolonego „Stammi Viccino”, by podleczyć Weltschmerz, cokolwiek to, kurwa, miało znaczyć…

            Stuk! Stuk! Stuk! Do słoika wpadły trzy pieniążki.

\- „Weltchmerz” to „ból istnienia”. Termin z pierdolonego romantyzmu. I już ja mu, kurwa, dam Stammi Viccino! Ma ćwiczyć choreografię dla Prezydenta!

            Stuk! Stuk! Kolejne dwa pieniążki w słoiku.  

\- Romantyzm chuj mnie obchodzi! Może go sobie wsadzić w dupę razem z markerem i przyrodzeniem pierdolonej Wieprzowiny! Obiecał, że pomoże mi z poczwórnym rittbergerem i niech mi tylko, kurwa, spróbuje się z tego nie wywiązać!

          Stuk! Stuk! Stuk! W sumie Juraczka powinien dorzucić jeszcze jeden pieniążek, gdyż w słowniku Lilii „dupa” też liczyła się jako brzydkie słowo. Chociaż przy takim natłoku „chujów” i „kurew”, jedna „dupa” mniej lub więcej chyba nie stanowiła różnicy…

\- Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na zaangażowanie tej obsmarkanej pierdoły, Jura. Wyjazd Japończyka tak pierdolnął mu na mózg, że ledwo dokręca potrójnego rittbergera, a co tu dopiero, kurwa, mówić o poczwórnym.

            Stuk! Stuk! Yakov zapomniał zapłacić za „obsmarkaną pierdołę”.

\- Co on dokręca, albo, kurwa, nie dokręca, to nie jest, kurwa, mój chujowy problem! Niech sobie nawet, kurwa, nie wyobraża, zajebieniec jeden, że wypizga się z tego, co mi obiecał, tak jak wcześniej próbował wypizgać się ze zrobienia dla mnie programu, gdy spierdolił do Japonii, by wpierdalać się komuś innemu w tłustą dupę…

            Stuk! Stuk! Stuk! Stuk! Stuk! Stuk…

            Paznokcie Lilii przesunęły się po blacie stołu, pozostawiając długie rysy. A więc ci dwaj sądzą, że są tacy sprytni? Myślą, że będą sobie bezkarnie przeklinać i wrzucać drobną forsę do słoika? I co, może wyobrażają sobie, że Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu _tak po prostu_ im odpuści?!

            O nieeeee, niedoczekanie!

            Jeszcze się przekonają… Już ona im pokaże!       

 

Kolejny rozdział nosi tytuł "Prace domowe". Jak myślicie - co się wydarzy? 

Ogromnie dziękuję wszystkim zacnym ludziom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili  **komentarz** albo  **kudosa.**

Kiedy sobie pomyślę, że już 12 osób kliknęło w serduszko, od razu robi mi się cieplej na sercu. 

Nie spodziewałam się tak entuzjastycznego odzewu - tak się zachłysnęłam miłymi słowami od ludzi, że z miejsca napisałam 6 stron "Zakładu". A dzień jeszcze się nie skończył. Jesteście cudowni, kochani! Dzięki wam czuję, że mam dla kogo pisać. 

Trzymajcie się ciepło i do jutra ^^! 

ps. Akcja z "opłatami za przeklinanie" to prawdziwa akcja, którą zorganizowano podczas jednego z obozów letnich, w których uczestniczyłam. Ciężko stwierdzić, kto ucierpiał bardziej - kadra czy nastoletni uczestnicy ;) 

No, ale efekty były skuteczniejsze niż w przypadku Jurija i Yakova...


	4. Niedziela - Prace domowe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia kontra Yakov i Jurij - Runda Druga!  
> Kto tym razem będzie górą?  
> Zobaczcie sami.

Kiedy Yakov i Jurij wrócili z kolejnej „eskapady” po drobniaki i przyszli rano do kuchni, nie zastali już na stole Słoika przez duże „S”. Podobnie jak nie zastali kilku innych rzeczy. Na przykład śniadania. Albo herbaty. Albo czystych naczyń na suszarce. Za to całkiem sporo _brudnych_ naczyń znajdowało się w zlewie. Hę? A od kiedy to naczynia były myte w zlewie? Przecież mieli zmywarkę… ale zaraz!

\- Gdzie, do cholery, podziała się zmywarka? – zdziwił się Plisetsky.

            Wodził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, w nadziei, że wspomniany element wyposażenia wcale nie zniknął, lecz został przeniesiony w inne miejsce.

\- Pierdolić zmywarkę – rzucił Yakov. – Gdzie, kurwa, śniadanie?

\- Gdzie, kurwa, Yanka?

\- Lilia, skarbie, widziałaś Yaneczkę? Dlaczego jej tu nie ma?

            Ani trochę się nie śpiesząc, Baranowska odstawiła kawę na spodeczek. Dawno już była po śniadaniu, więc w przeciwieństwie do wychowanka i byłego męża nie musiała się martwić wydawaniem żadnych… hmm… ordynarnych dźwięków.

            Brzuszki Yakova i Jurija zaburczały smętnie.

\- Yaneczka dostała dzisiaj rano wolne – oznajmiła Lilia. – Rzecz jasna płatne. Nie powiecie mi, że nie zasłużyła.

\- Nie no… zasłużyła, ale…

\- Ale wróci, żeby zrobić obiad… prawda?

„Zrobić obiad, a także pomyć naczynia, wynieść śmieci, posprzątać kuwetę, a także zrobić wszystkie inne rzeczy, których MY nigdy nie musimy robić” – zawisło w powietrzu.

Kącik ust dawnej Prima Baleriny kpiąco uniósł się do góry.

\- Tak, Juriju Michajłowiczu, Yaneczka wróci, by zrobić dla nas obiad.

            Para choleryków odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- JEŚLI - Lilia dodała po chwili – jeden z was wykona następujące obowiązki: umycie naczyń, umycie podłogi w kuchni, wyniesienie śmieci oraz posprzątanie kuwety. Jeżeli do godziny piętnastej żaden z was tego nie zrobi, to Yana nie zrobi obiadu. Jednak lepiej dla was, by mimo wszystko do tego nie doszło. Kiedy spaliście, skonfiskowałam wasze pieniądze i karty kredytowe, zatem nie stać was na zjedzenie czegoś na mieście.

\- Że CO, kurwa?! – wydarli się jednocześnie.

            W ułamku sekundy spokojny poranek przemienił się w typowy początek dnia na poligonie. Jurij z Yakovem zaczęli na przemian wrzeszczeć:

\- Jak to „jeden z nas” ma, kurwa, pomyć naczynia?!

\- I, kurwa, podłogę!

\- I, kurwa, śmieci wynieść!

\- I, kurwa, posprzątać kuwetę pierdolonego sierściucha!

\- Ale jak to, kurwa?!

\- _Jakim_ cudem, kurwa?! 

\- Jeden z nas ma to wszystko zrobić…?!

\- Tylko, _kurwa,_ który?!

\- O nie, _kurwa…_ nie ma, KURWA, mowy! Reprezentuję Rosję w pierdolonym łyżwiarstwie figurowym! Codziennie wypruwam sobie żyły na treningach! _Nie będę_ po kilku godzinach ćwiczeń popierdalał ze ścierką i mopem!

\- A ja mam, kurwa, siedemdziesiąt lat! Wystarczająco się w życiu nasprzątałem! Nie po to, kurwa, stać mnie na zapłacenie miłej dziewczynie, żeby robiła to, do czego ja jestem za stary!

            Dwóm krzykaczom wreszcie zabrakło powietrza w płucach. Dysząc, skierowali wytrzeszczone oczy na Lilię. Ona zaś bez pośpiechu dopiła kawę.

\- Po pierwsze, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu - zaczęła surowo – nie TY płacisz Yaneczce, tylko JA. Po drugie, mamy szczęście, że Yaneczka wciąż chce tu pracować, biorąc pod uwagę, jakiego słownictwa nasłuchała się ze strony twojej i Jurija Michajłowicza.

\- Ej, żeby, kurwa, nie było, ja jej nigdy złego słowa nie powiedziałem! – oburzył się Plisetsky.

\- Ja też nie przypominam sobie, bym pierdolnął w jej kierunku coś nieuprzejmego – Feltsman podrapał się po głowie. – O ile na wszystkich wrzeszczę, do niej zawsze jestem kurewsko uprzejmy.

\- Twoja tak zwana „kurewska uprzejmość” to nieustane rzucanie kurwami, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu! – warknęła Lilia. – Przedwczoraj dałam tobie i Jurijowi do zrozumienia, że nie będę tolerować takiego zachowania. Zapomnieliście już?

            Wymowne spojrzenie w stronę reklamówki i sportowej torby (z czego obie uginały się pod ciężarem drobniaków) pokazało, że – nie, nie zapomnieli. Zawstydzeni otworzyli usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz Baranowska nie dopuściła ich do słowa.

\- Jak mówiłam, jeżeli chcecie dzisiaj coś zjeść, to jeden z was będzie musiał wykonać obowiązki Yaneczki. I będzie to TEN, który _więcej razy przeklnie_. Mam nadzieję, że to was przekona, żebyście wreszcie się opamiętali.

            HA! Gdyby wtedy wiedziała, do CZEGO to ich przekona, czym prędzej zrezygnowałaby z tego pomysłu.

            Jurij i Yakov poszli na trening z pustymi brzuchami, więc byli wkurwieni jak nigdy i w efekcie klęli jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. A słuchanie westchnień Viktora, który szczebiotał, „jaka to pyszna była ta potrawka z wieprzowinki”, którą przed wyjazdem zamroził dla niego Katsuki, bynajmniej nie zachęcała ich do powstrzymania wylewającego się skurwisłowotoku. Mało tego…

\- Kurwa mać! – po bolesnym upadku na biodro zaklął Plisetsky.

            Obserwujący go zza bandy Yakov sięgnął po notesik i coś w nim zapisał.

\- Do pierdolonej cholery, Vitya! – kilka minut później wydarł się na Nikiforova. – Twoje nogi nie pojechały do Japonii razem z dupą narzeczonego! Zacznij normalnie skakać! 

            Wówczas Jurij wziął nową komórkę i zerkając w stronę trenera, dyskretnie coś do niej wstukał. Już wkrótce Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu miała przekonać się, po co mu to było…

            Około czternastej podjechali z powrotem po kamienicę. Lilia musiała jeszcze odebrać buty od szewca, więc puściła Plisetskiego z Feltsmanem pierwszych do domu. Kiedy jakiś czas później weszła na klatkę schodową, musiała od razu zatkać sobie uszy. Po chwili minął ją rozjuszony sąsiad.

\- To już jest szczyt wszystkiego, Pani Baranowska! – syknął, przyciskając sobie dłonie do głowy. – Rozumiem, że pani mąż i syn mają trudny okres, ale, _do diabła,_ są jakieś granice!

            Trudno się z nim nie zgodzić. Wrzaski, które roznosiły się echem po budynku sugerowały, że ktoś urządził sobie „konkurs w bluzganiu”. W jak najgłośniejszym i jak najwulgarniejszym bluzganiu.

            Kiedy Lilia otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania, zastała Yakova i Jurija drących się na siebie, z minami walczących o terytorium tygrysów.

\- … więcej razy, pierdolony staruchu, i nawet, kurwa, nie próbuj się wypierać!

\- Ja ci zaraz, kurwa, pokażę pierdolonego starucha, Juraczka! To TY przekląłeś więcej razy!

\- Akurat, kurwa! Chyba w twojej pojebanej wyobraźni!

\- Nie w mojej, kurwa, wyobraźni, tylko, kurwa, na papierze! – palec Feltsmana gniewnie uderzał w okładkę notesu. – Mam tu, kurwa, wszystko udokumentowane! Zapisałem sobie każdą zajebankę słowną, jaką dzisiaj pierdolnąłeś!

\- No to wiesz, kurwa, że moich pojebanek było mniej niż twoich! – Plisetsky wydarł się, triumfalnie wyciągając telefon. – A widzisz? Widzisz, kurwa? Ja TEŻ wszystko kontrolowałem! Co, niby myślałeś, że dam się wydymać w dupę i pozwolę, byś wrobił mnie w jakieś pojebane prace domowe?! NIEDOCZEKANIE! Zapisałem sobie każde skurwipojęcie, które dzisiaj pierdolnąłeś, łącznie z tym, jak nazwałeś Viktora „pizdusiowatym chujoholikiem”! Nie ma opcji, bym…

\- JURIJU MICHAJŁOWICZU, YAKOVIE STANISŁAWOWICZU!

            Zaskoczeni cholerycy zaprzestali przepychanki słownej i spojrzeli w stronę Lilii, która wyglądała jak jednoosobowe wcielenie wszystkich Jeźdźców Apokalipsy.

\- Wynocha - wyszeptała.

\- L-Lileczka…

\- POSZLI MI STĄD! ALE JUŻ! Macie tutaj karty kredytowe na jedzenie. Weźcie je i wynoście się! Muszę ochłonąć, więc przed północą macie mi się tutaj NIE POKAZYWAĆ! ZROZUMIANO?!!!

            Sądząc po prędkości, z jaką Jurij i Yakov opuścili mieszkanie (zanim im się to udało, zostali trafieni różnymi przedmiotami, między innymi parasolem oraz łyżką do butów) – _jak najbardziej_ zrozumiano.

            Gniewnie wypuszczając powietrze przez szparkę między zaciśniętymi zębami, Lilia przysiadła na kanapie.

 _Ja im jeszcze pokażę!_ – poprzysięgła sobie, zaciskając piękną dłoń w pięść. – _Kiedy wreszcie wrócą, pożałują, że się urodzili!_   

 

 

Pytanie z ciekawości - czy ktoś z rodziny nałożył na was kiedyś podobną karę? Musieliście wykonywać prace domowe za nieodpowiednie zachowanie? Próbowaliście się z tego wykręcić, tak jak Nasi Chłopcy? 

Ech, zemsta Żelaznej Lilii to nie przelewki! Jak wyobrażacie sobie powrót do domu Yakov i Jurija? 

Zdradzę tylko tyle, że będzie ciekawie. 

A tymczasem, jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim cudownym ludziom (zalogowanym oraz gościom) za zostawienie  **komentarza** bądź  **kudosa.**

Tak, wiem - powtarzam się. Ale chcę często wam dziękować, gdyż jesteście najcudowniejszymi czytelnikami na świecie! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenie "Zakazu..." na angielski - pojawiło się kilka propozycji, chociaż chętni jeszcze nie są do końca pewni, czy podejmą się zadania. I wcale im się nie dziwię. W końcu tak duża ilość neologizmów jest nie lada wyzwaniem! No cóż, zobaczymy...
> 
> A tymczasem pozdrawiam anglojęzycznych czytelników, którzy korzystają z translatora Google!  
> No właśnie ten translator... sama nie wiem, czy powinnam być ucieszona czy niezadowolona z faktu, że Google wcale nie tłumaczy tak fatalnie, jak zakładałam. No bo... kurde! Człowiek uczy się języków przez całe życie i wydaje mu się, że jest lepszy od jakiegoś Googla-elektro-bubla, a tu takie meeeee... no cóż. My ludzie, tak mamy. Lubimy myśleć, że jesteśmy mądrzejsi od maszyn.  
> Z drugiej strony, jak powrzucałam niektóre fragmenty "Zakładu" do Google, to wyszły z tego niezłe jaja ;) Więc można powiedzieć, że tłumacze z krwi i kości jeszcze nie muszą martwić się utratą roboty ^^


	5. Poniedziałek - Współlokatorzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov z Jurijem wracają do domu i zastają... ;)

 

            Pomimo później godziny, Lilia nie opuszczała swojego miejsca na kanapie. Co jakiś czas zerkając na zegarek, głaskała leżącego na kolanach kota i czytała książkę. Jurij i Yakov zjawili się w domu równiutko minutę po północy, szczęśliwie dla siebie ze słowami przeprosin i gigantycznymi bukietami kwiatów. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że urażona dama zamierzała im odpuścić.

            Póki co udawała udobruchaną. Rozkazała Yakovowi zrobić herbatę „na zgodę”, a Jurijowi pozwoliła pójść do siebie. Była _arcyciekawa_ reakcji tego dzieciaka na to, co zastanie w pokoju.

Po kilku minutach obaj panowie wrócili do salonu. Feltsman postawił na stoliku filiżanki z gorącym napojem, zaś Plisetsky zaczął nieśmiało wodzić stopą po dywanie.

\- No więc… tego… po pierwsze chciałbym jeszcze raz przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie – z zaróżowionymi uszami burknął nastolatek. – A po drugie… no… tego… cholera… chciałbym podziękować. Wczoraj mówiłem, że Beka przyjedzie do mnie w sierpniu i prosiłem, by w związku z tym do mojego pokoju wniesiono materac, ale…tego… cholera… no, nie sądziłem, że moja prośba zostanie pozytywnie rozpatrzona. Czułem się cholernie zaniedbany i sądziłem, że tylko potrzeby tamtego cierpiącego z miłości chuja… znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć, _Viktora_ … są brane pod uwagę. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś w tym domu zwraca jeszcze uwagę na to, co ja mówię. Dlatego też… no… cholera, dziękuję.

            Kącik ust Lilii nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Możesz być pewien, Juriju Michajłowiczu, że mieszkańcy tego domostwa zwracają _ogromną_ uwagę na wszystko, co mówisz. W innym wypadku, materac nie znalazłby się w twoim pokoju. Aczkolwiek, młody człowieku, wychodzisz z mylnego założenia co do powodów, dla których przychyliłam się do twojej prośby. Bo widzisz, Juriju Michajłowiczu, to nie jest materac dla Otabka… tylko dla Yakova.

            Feltsman, który zdążył już upić łyk swojej herbaty, widowiskowo zapluł blat stolika. Wzięty z zaskoczenia Plisetsky poślizgnął się i upadł na zadek.

\- Że CO, kurwa?! – ryknęli obaj.

\- Przeklinanie – z głośnym plaśnięciem zamykając książkę, wysyczała Lilia. – O TO cały czas chodzi! O wasze wulgarne i niewybaczalne słownictwo!

\- Lileczka…

\- OOOO, nie, Yakov, tylko nie _Lileczka_! Spróbuj jeszcze raz nazwać mnie Lileczką, gdy jestem na ciebie tak wściekła, a pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś!

\- Lilia, kochanie, przecież…

\- CISZA! Tylko nie „Lilia” i tylko nie „kochanie”!

            Yakov wydał zrezygnowane parsknięcie.

\- No dobrze… _Kobieto,_ błagam! Ja jestem stary, do ciężkiej cholery! Nie mogę mieszkać w jednym pokoju z nastolatkiem! Przecież my się, kurwa, pozabijamy!

\- Zwariujemy! – zawtórował mu Jurij.

\- Nie będziemy mogli normalnie funkcjonować!

\- Doprawdy? – zakpiła Lilia. – Bo moim zdaniem nie możecie normalnie funkcjonować, przeklinając jak miejscowi chuligani. Ja, w każdym razie, nie zamierzam spać w jednym łóżku z kimś, kto dziennie wymawia więcej „kurew” niż zaimków!

\- Okej, to niech Yakov wypierdala na kanapę! – rzucił Jurij. A po chwili dodał: – I czym, do diabła, są zaimki?

\- Sam sobie wypierdalaj na kanapę! – burknął Yakov. – Skoro Lilia nie chce już ze mną spać, to pójdę do ciebie do pokoju…

\- Żaden z was NIE będzie spał na kanapie - lodowatym tonem podkreśliła Baranowska – bo kanapa to moje ulubione miejsce do czytania, a kto wie, czy w nocy nie najdzie mnie ochota na przeczytanie czegoś interesującego. Będziecie spać w jednym pokoju i to jest moje OSTANIE słowo! A jeżeli chcecie zmienić ten stan rzeczy, popracujcie nad słownictwem! Mam nadzieję, że pierwsza wspólna noc będzie dla was wystarczającą motywacją.

            Tak naprawdę ich pierwsza wspólna noc była potworną ANTY-motywacją. Koszmarem. Tragedią. Jedną wielką _pomyłką!_

            Jurij był tak podminowany wydarzeniami poprzedniego dnia, że do trzeciej w nocy bawił się telefonem. Bijące od ekranu światełko sprawiało, że Yakov nie mógł spać. Wybuchła kłótnia. Doszło do rękoczynów (i poduszko-czynów).

            Po trzeciej Plisetsky wreszcie odłożył smartfona i zasnął. Poprawka - spróbował zasnąć, ale nie mógł, bo chrapanie Feltsmana mu to uniemożliwiło. Znowu wybuchła kłótnia. _Znowu_ doszło do rękoczynów (i kapcio-czynów, i kołdro-czynów, i sztuczna-szczęka-czynów, w pewnym momencie nawet koto-czynów, biedny kot, podobnie jak biedny pokój, bo o czwartej rano pokój wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada).

            Efekt mógł być tylko jeden: Yakov z Jurijem obudzili się nie jak nowo-narodzeni, ale jako od-nowa-wkurwieni. Cokolwiek przeszło im, gdy zostali poprzedniego dnia wygonieni z domu, teraz wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą! Na treningu puszczali takie wiązanki, że nawet Viktor zapomniał o swoim Weltschmerczymśtam i zaczął się zachowywać jak grzeczne dziecko.

Tak, tak, instynkt przetrwania żył w każdym człowieku! Można sobie być Mistrzuniem Nikiforovem Co To Ma Wszystko W Poważaniu, ale nawet Mistrzunio Nikiforov zorientuje się, że granica została przekroczona, gdy zagrozi mu się wepchnięciem rosołu do dupy, makaronik po makaroniku, a następnie zatkaniem otworu korkiem od wina, by wszystko kisiło się w odbycie. Niesmaczne, ale skuteczne.  

            Tamtego dnia padło więcej rekordów w kurwowaniu, niż wszystkich rekordów na Olimpiadzie! Mimo to Baranowska była pełna optymizmu. Po tym, co jej chłopcy przeżyli ubiegłej nocy, nie miała wątpliwości, że przed wieczorem przyjdą do niej, by na kolanach negocjować przywrócenie dawnego stanu rzeczy. Jak mogliby tego nie zrobić? Na pewno tak właśnie zrobią!

            Ale tego nie zrobili.

            Zamiast tego znaleźli zadziwiająco proste rozwiązanie problemu – Yakov kupił sobie opaskę na oczy, a Jurij korki do uszu. Zanim wybiła jedenasta, obaj spali jak niemowlaki w kołysce.

 _Niech cieszą się snem, póki jeszcze mogą!_ – ze z złością pomyślała Lilia. – _Jutro już ja się za nich zabiorę!_

            Skoro zwyczajne środki zawodziły, nie było innego wyjścia – trzeba będzie sięgnąć po _nadzwyczajne!_

 

 

Jak zawsze ślę przytulasy wszystkim cudownym ludziom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili  **komentarz** albo  **kudosa.**

Jesteście wspaniali, naprawdę ;)

Dzisiaj było krótko, jednak obiecuję, że jutro dostaniecie znacznie większy kawał tekstu. Jak myślicie, co kryje się pod tajemniczym terminem "terapia behavioralna"? Co tym razem wymyśli Lilia? Do zobaczenia wkrótce! 


	6. Wtorek - Terapia behawioralna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czy zgromadzone przez lata doświadczenie pomoże najlepszemu terapeucie w Petersburgu w okiełznaniu Yakova i Jurija?  
> Przekonajcie się sami ^^

\- GDZIE nas, kurwa, zapisałaś?!

            Lilia zwęziła oczy i poczęstowała siedzących naprzeciwko panów spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym dla odpadów komunalnych.

\- Na terapię, Yakovie Stanisławowiczu – oznajmiła, stukając łyżeczką w skorupkę jajka. – Ty i Jurij pójdziecie na terapię, by oduczyć się przeklinania.

\- Po moim pierdolonym trupie! – waląc pięścią w stół ryknął Lodowy Tygrys Rosji. – Takie coś jest dobre dla Amerykanów i Kanadyjczyków, ale na pewno, kurwa, nie _dla mnie!_ Nie pójdę do żadnego z tych pizdogłowych skurwysynów, co grzebią ludziom w mózgach! Zrobią ze mnie sypiącą żalami paniusię, albo, co gorsza, _JJ-a!_

\- Masz się natychmiast opanować, Juriju Michajłowiczu! – Baranowska pokręciła głową. – Cóż… muszę przyznać, że i ja nie pochwalam amerykańsko-kanadyjskiego zwyczaju chodzenia do terapeuty z każdą głupotą, lecz w tej sytuacji nie widzę innego wyjścia. Zresztą, ten człowiek ma doskonałe kwalifikacje. Jest najdroższym i _najlepszym_ terapeutą w Petersburgu. Jeśli mi nie wierzycie, zapytajcie Georgija Popovicha. On też do niego chodzi.

            Świadomość, że mieli pójść do tego samego terapeuty, co Georgi Śpiący Królewicz Jęczydusza Popovich bynajmniej ich nie uspokoiła. Wręcz przeciwnie - wprawiła ich w stan histerycznego oburzenia. Jurij miał minę, jakby kazano mu założyć majtki Jean-Jacquesa. Natomiast Yakov pieklił się, jakby musiał _co najmniej_ wskoczyć do wanny z Wronkovem!   

\- NIE pozwolę, by kojarzono mnie z fujarą, która codziennie ma jakieś emo-odpały! – Jurij wydarł się na cały dom. – Nie ma, KURWA, mowy!

\- Nie jestem Wronkovem – gniewnie oświadczył Yakov. – Nie muszę łazić do jakiegoś skurwysyna i zwierzać mu się z tego, że bije mnie własna żona!

            Lilia pochyliła się nad stołem.

 _\- Jeszcze_ – podkreśliła, patrząc byłemu małżonkowi prosto w oczy.

            Feltsman zatrząsł się ze strachu.                                        

            Jeszcze tego samego dnia poszli do wspomnianego terapeuty.

\- No już, skończcie z tymi lekceważącymi posturami – Baranowska zganiła rozwalonych w poczekalni towarzyszy. – To doświadczenie na pewno dobrze wam zrobi!

\- Ta, kurwa… - z skrzyżowanymi rękami mruknął Yakov.

\- _Zajebiście_ nam zrobi! – Jurij naciągnął sobie kaptur na głowę.  

\- Teraz tak mówisz, Juriju Michajłowiczu, ale jestem pewna, że _nie będziesz_ żałował. Nareszcie poczujesz, jak to jest, gdy można normalnie wyrzucić z siebie całą złość, zamiast zamykać ją w kilkunastu wulgaryzmach. Powiedz panu terapeucie, co cię trapi. To jego praca. Ma _obowiązek_ cię wysłuchać. Kiedy opowiesz o swoich problemach, od razu odechce ci się przeklinania.

            Z miną pod tytułem „śmiem w to wątpić” Plisetsky wszedł do gabinetu. Feltsman ruszył jego śladem.

            Kiedy po godzinie wyszli na korytarz, Lilia była pewna, że eksperyment zakończył się sukcesem! Jej chłopcy wyglądali tak spokojnie… tak lekko! Jakby rzeczywiście zrzucili z siebie ogromny ciężar! Przyprowadzenie ich tutaj rzeczywiście było wspaniałym pomysłem!

            Tak właśnie myślała – do czasu wieczornego telefonu od terapeuty, który zaskoczył ją, gdy malowała paznokcie.

\- Pani Branowska, ja nie dam rady.

            Flakonik z czerwonym lakierem przewrócił się, zalewając prześcieradło.

 _Kurwa!_ – Lilia zaklęła w myślach.

            Przerażona zerwała się z łóżka! Dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że: po pierwsze, od wczoraj Yakov spał w pokoju _Jurija_ ; a po drugie, nawet gdyby tutaj był, to nie posiadał żadnego dziwnego urządzenia do czytania w myślach.

 _Nie wolno mi używać takich słów!_ – Baranowska zganiła samą siebie. – _Nawet we własnej głowie! Och Boże, co pomyślałaby matka…_

\- P-proszę pani?

            Obrzuciwszy zaplamione prześcieradło zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem, Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu szczelniej otuliła się szlafrokiem. To wszystko wina tego niekompetentnego imbecyla!

\- Mam nadzieję, że się przesłyszałam – wycedziła do słuchawki. – Chyba tylko mi się zdawało, że usłyszałam, jak mówił pan, że nie poradzi sobie z Jurijem i Yakovem. Za astronomiczne wynagrodzenie, które pan otrzymał, powinien pan zrobić z nich wzory wszelkich cnót!

\- O-odam pani pieniądze, tylko niech ich pani wiecej nie przyprowadza! – facet zaskomlał piskliwym głosem.

            Lilię na moment zatkało.

\- Niech pan się tak łatwo nie poddaje! Może… nie wiem… niech pan spróbuje innej metody, albo coś w tym stylu?

\- N-nie… z-zmiana metody nic nie da. Tym dwóm to już _nic_ nie pomoże!

\- Ale z czym dokładnie miał pan problem? Nie chcieli panu nic powiedzieć?

\- Ugh, _wręcz przeciwnie._ Tak naprawdę to mówili cały czas... praktycznie nie dopuszczali mnie do głosu! Odkąd po przywitaniu się i wymienieniu uprzejmości zapytałem, czy coś ich trapi, tak się rozgadali, że nie miałem odwagi im przerwać. Zaczęli narzekać na jakiegoś Viktora, że to egoista i dupek, że nie można na niego liczyć, że on to by tylko pudle i prosiaki hodował, że jest zboczony, że niszczy im psychikę, że jest niesłowny, że ma sklerozę jak osiemdziesięciolatek, że im się nie wywiązał z tego i tamtego… znaczy, ja to pani opowiadam po ludzku, ale zapewniam panią, że oni mi tego _normalnie_ nie opowiadali! Żalili się z tego w tak wulgarny sposób, że włosy stawały dęba…

\- PRZECIEŻ DOKŁADNIE Z TEGO POWODU ICH DO PANA POSŁAŁAM! – Lilia zaczęła tracić cierpliwość. – Miał ich pan tego oduczyć! _Uprzedzałam_ , że dużo przeklinają…

\- Oooo, NIE!   

            Terapeuta sprawiał wrażenie osoby będącej o krok od utraty zmysłów.

\- O, _nie,_ miła pani – wydyszał, drżącym od emocji głosem. – Ja panią, _kurwa,_ zapewniam, że ci pani _chłopcy specjalnej troski_ NIE przeklinają! O dresie z trzema wyrokami mogłbym powiedzieć, że przeklina… o komandosie, który wrócił z Wietnamu, mógłbym powiedzieć, że przeklina… o seryjnym mordercy, z którym miałem sesje w pierdlu, mógłbym powiedzieć, że przeklina… ale to, co ja dzisiaj słyszałem? O, nieeeee, to NIE było przeklinanie! To, proszę pani, był słowny atak terrorystyczny… werbalny zamach na moją psychikę! Tylko raz… tylko raz zdołałem dojść do głosu! Chciałem zmienić temat, więc zapytałem tego małego o jego życie miłośne… ma pani pojęcie, czym mi się zaczął odgrażać?! Najpierw zwyzwał mnie od wścibskich kurwonanistów, co wtryniają fiutonochale w dupy innych ludzi, by mieć o czym fantazjować zwalając pałę… potem zagroził, że zafunduje mi kurwoterapię doodbytową i zrobi mi taką pizdonalizę, że wszystkie moje trzy ego pogubią jaja, a wtedy to nawet Freud mi nie pomoże! Oczywiście było tego znacznie więcej, ale wolę do tego nie wracać, bo musiałbym wziąć kolejny środek na uspokojenie, a bardzo bym NIE chciał z powodu tych pani _pieszczoszków_ zamieniać się w lekomana!

            Policzki Lilii poróżowiały ze wstydu.

\- T-to… to co ja mam robić? Gdzie ja mam z nimi pójść?

\- Szczerze? DO EGZORCYSTY!

            Po ryku, który prawie rozerwał rozmówczyni bębenki, terapeuta zakończył połączenie. Baranowska zastanowiła się nad znaczeniem jego ostatnich słów. Może coś w nich było? Może to rzeczywiście sprawa dla Stwórcy?   

 

Huhuhu... i cóż tym razem wymyśli nasza Lilia? Jak myślicie? Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału to "jak trwoga, to do Boga". Cóż to może oznaczać?

Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim cudownym ludziom (zalogowanym oraz gościom) za  **komentarze** oraz  **kudosy.**

Trochę się tego nazbierało. Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że wielu z was interesuje się wspólnym nocowaniem Otabka i Jurija. A zaaaatem mam pytanko do publiczności:

Czy chcecie bym napisała dodatkowy, krótki rozdział o sierpniowym spotkaniu tych dwóch panów?

Zrobię to, jeżeli wystarczająco dużo osób mnie o to poprosi ^^ . Jestem pewna, że się wyrobię! Oczywiście rozdział będzie ściśle związany z tematyką "Zakazu Przeklinania" - mam już nawet na niego pomysł. A zatem, zaufajmy demokracji - chcę usłyszeć głos większości :)


	7. Środa - Jak trwoga, to do Boga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov i Jurij idą ze swoimi problemami do samego Boga. Nie wiedzą jeszcze, że tuż po przekroczeniu bram cerkwi napotkają... eghm... problemy natury nietypowej :)

Lilia nie była aż tak bezduszna, by zaciągnąć swoich chłopców do egzorcysty (szkoda egzorcysty), jednak zgodziła się z wnioskiem terapeuty, że w tym konkretnym problemie należało poszukać głębszych przyczyn. Skoro umysły Yakova i Jurija były już nie do uratowania, pozostawało zabrać się za ich _dusze._ O, tak! Dzisiaj ci dwaj zostaną zmuszeni do stawienia czoła wyrzutom sumienia! O ile wciąż je mieli…

\- Dobrze, Yakov, a teraz skręć w lewo.

            Feltsman niechętnie obrócił kierownicą.

\- Powie mi ktoś, kurwa, gdzie jedziemy? – wyjęczał rozwalony na przednim siedzeniu Plisetsky.

\- Za chwilę się dowiesz, Juriju Michajłowiczu.

            Samochód zatrzymał się obok cerkwi.

\- Eee… to co my tutaj, cholera, robimy? – tonem pod tytułem „o kurwa, mam złe przeczucia” zapytał Yakov.

\- To, co zwykle robi się w takich miejscach. Szukamy drogi dla błądzących dusz. Konkretniej _waszych!_ Ty i Jurij pójdziecie wyspowiadać się ze swoich przekleństw.

BIIIIIIP!

            Łokieć Feltsmana uderzył w klakson. Zaskoczony głośnym dźwiękiem Plisetsky podskoczył i przywalił głową w sufit.

\- No chyba, KURWA, żartujesz?! – kontuzjowani panowie zawyli jednocześnie.

\- Nie, nie żartuję – krótkim ruchem dłoni, Lilia strąciła z rajstop drobny pyłek. – Będziecie błagać Boga o przebaczenie za każdą „kurwę”, którą dzisiaj rzuciliście.

\- A-ale… - Yakov zaczerwienił się – ja od czterdziestu lat nie byłem w cerkwi! Cóż… nie w _takim celu!_

\- Ty to przynajmniej rozumiesz, z czym to się je – mruknął Jurij. – Ja w jebanej cerkwi byłem tylko w ramach wycieczki szkolnej. Ja nawet, kurwa, nie wiem, czy w wyznaniu prawosławnym chodzi się do spowiedzi!

\- Pop zawsze każdego wysłucha – nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem podkreśliła Baranowska. – Pójdziesz do niego i powiesz, że chcesz wyznać grzechy. Proste jak budowa drążka!

\- Kiedy ja nigdy…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Ale, Lileczka, ja tutaj chodziłem, bo…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to!

\- Będziemy się czuli strasznie głupio i…

\- I DOKŁADNIE O TO W TYM CHODZI!  - Lilia wyszła z samochodu i otworzyła drzwi od strony skulonego na siedzeniu Jurija. – MACIE czuć się głupio! MA wam być wstyd! DOKŁADNIE o to mi, do ciężkiej Anielki, chodzi! Przeklinanie to ciężki grzech, za który trzeba przeprosić! I chociaż nie jest wam źle, gdy robicie to w MOJEJ obecności, to mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej będzie wam źle w obecności POPA! Oby zmieszał was z błotem i obiecał lata odsiadki w Czyćcu! A teraz wysiadać z samochodu i JAZDA do cerkwi! ALE JUŻ!

            Lodowy Tygrys, który w tej chwili bardziej przypominał Lodowe Kociątko, wyczołgał się z auta. Yakov zrobił to samo.  

 **-** A często będziemy chodzić do tej cerkwi? – padło pytanie.

\- Dopóki _nie oduczycie się przeklinać!_ Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Macie iść do spowiedzi osobno, nie razem. Tego tylko brakuje, by powtórzyła się sytuacja, jak z tym biednym terapeutą.

\- Ale ten złamas…

\- NIE INTERESUJE MNIE TO!

            Lilia pochyliła się i złapała za krawędź szpilki. Efekt był błyskawiczny – Yakov z Jurijem włączyli turbo napęd i popędzili do cerkwi. Pewnie wciąż pamiętali ból związany z oberwaniem w głowę damskim obuwiem. Dobrze im tak! Ich los był teraz w rękach Boga. Pozostawało czekać na efekty…

            Przysiadłwszy na ławce, Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu wyciągnęła książkę. Ledwo jednak dobrnęła do połowy drugiej strony, gdy usłyszała strzępki dyskusji:

\- … ale tłumaczę _Batiuszce_ , że ja nie w tej sprawie…

\- Och, Yasha, Yasha, już daj spokój! Ile to my lat się znamy?

\- _Do ciężkiej cholery_! Kiedy ja naprawdę nie przyszedłem, by…

\- Bądź tak miły i nie obrażaj Domu Pana brzydkimi słowami! Albo zbyt małymi darowiznami…

\- _Mówiłem Batiuszce_ , że była żona skonfiskowała mi pieniądze! Dała mi tylko kartę kredytową, na której nie zostało ani pół rubla!

\- Yasheńka, czy ja mam napisane na czole „Duchowny O Obniżonym Ilorazie Inteligencji”? Wróć, gdy dojrzejesz do dołożenia się na nowe prezbiterium!

            Lilia bała się obrócić głowę. Kiedy wreszcie się na to zdobyła, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, ujrzała strapionego Yakova, gapiącego się na plecy popa, który machał mu ręką na pożegnanie.

            Z plecami zgarbionymi jak u człowieka zmęczonego życiem, Feltsman powlókł się w stronę eks-małżonki. Czekała na niego z posturą rozczarowanego generała, gniewnie stukając czubkiem buta o chodnik.

\- No więc? – zapytała, unosząc brew. – Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego byłeś tam tak krótko i co miała oznaczać ta dziwna rozmowa?

            Yakov zawahał się. Miał minę, jakby _teraz_ był u spowiedzi i zbierał się do wyznania ciężkiego grzechu.

\- No więc… tego… pop zapytał mnie, którego z uczniów tym razem szpieguję, a potem oświadczył, że cena za złamanie tajemnicy spowiedzi wzrosła, więc jeśli mam przy sobie mniej niż dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli, to niepotrzebnie się fatygowałem…

JEBUT!

            Feltsman został trzaśnięty w ucho książką.

\- Czy ty w ogóle nie masz wstydu?! – oburzyła się Lilia. – Chodziłeś do popa i płaciłeś mu, by mówił ci, co usłyszał od twoich wychowanków podczas spowiedzi?!

\- A-a… a co miałem, kurwa, robić?! – wyjąkał zaczerwieniony Yakov. – Pierdoleni smarkacze nigdy niczego mi nie mówią, a chyba muszę wiedzieć, czy któryś nie pali marychy na boku, albo ładuje w siebie jakieś podejrzane substancje przed zawodami, albo, co gorsza, zapomina o prezerwatywach! Dlatego mam taki problem z Viktorem i Juraczką, bo to para pierdolonych antychrystów, co nigdy nie chodzi do cerkwi…

JEBUT!

            Język rosyjski nawet nie posiadał słów na skomentowanie _czegoś takiego._ Pozostawało ponownie zdzielić winnego „Kareniną” Tołstoja.

Dłonie Baranowskiej zawędrowały do zmarszczonego czoła, jednak nawet nie zdążyły porządnie go rozmasować, gdy z boku dało się słyszeć hałas. Jurij wypadł z cerwki, wydając dźwięki podobne do kota, który toczył zaciekły bój z rottweilerem. Po chwyli zza drzwi wyjrzał także pop. Prawosławny duchowny przypominał w tej chwili buddyjskiego mnicha z Klasztoru Szaolin, czy jakiegoś innego miejsca, gdzie szkolono religijnych zabijaków – z posturą, którą nie powstydziłby się mistrz japońskiego bojutsu (walki na kije), wysuwał w stronę Plisetskyego miotłę.

\- Wynocha stąd, ty przeklęty Sojuszniku Szatana! – ryknął. – A jak spotkasz swojego kumpla, Nikiforova, to powiedz mu, że jak _jeszcze raz_ on, jego japońska swołocz i ta szwajcarska dziwka postawią stopę w Domu Bożym, to napierw ukrzyżuję ich na jednym krzyżu, potem poćwiartuję, a szczątki utopię w wodzie święconej! Dotarło?!

            Drzwi do budynku zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

\- Mówiłeś, że Nikiforov nie chodzi do cerwki! – Baranowska warknęła do byłego męża.

\- No bo, kurwa, nie chodzi! – z miną pod tytułem „czy ja o czymś nie wiem” odparował Yakov.

\- Ale najwidoczniej niedawno tu był – wycedził otrzepujący się z brudu Jurij. – Ledwo wymówiłem jego imię, a pop zrobił znak krzyża, potem zaczął mnie wyzywać i obrzucać jakimiś jebanymi relikwiami, no a potem… no, potem było to, co widzieliście.

\- Po co w ogóle o nim wspominałeś? – ze złością zapytała Lilia.

\- Kazałaś mi się wyspowiadać ze wszystkich kurwogrzechów, tak?! – odparował, łypiąc na nią spod rozczochranych włosów. – No to zacząłem wyliczać wszystko, co dzisiaj pierdolnąłem. A że na powitanie nazwałem Łysola zbokiem ze zjebofazą na Wieprzowinę, to… no, wiadomo. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, to chyba większość dzisiejszych chujokurew było pod jego adresem. Jednak pierdolpop nie dał mi ich wszystkich wyliczyć, bo już kiedy wspomniałem o pierwszej kurwozjebce, dostał małpiego rozumu.

            Baranowska otworzyła usta, by wyrazić oburzenie odnośnie użytych przez Plisetskiego neologizmów, lecz nie zdążyła, bo Feltsman odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Po cholerę Vitya poszedł do cerkwi? I po co zabrał ze sobą Katsukiego i Giacomettiego? Jakaś wycieczka turystyczna, czy jak? Ej, Juraczka, zadzwoń do Chulanonta! On na pewno coś wie.

\- O! Zajebisty pomysł!

            Rozwścieczona, że winowajcy nie pozwalali zmyć sobie uszu, Lilia zagryzła zęby. Nieświadomy jej gniewu Jurij sięgnął po komórkę.

\- Te, Chomik, słyszałem, że Łysol zabrał Prosiaka i Kręcidupca do cerkwi. Wiesz coś o tym?

\- Daj na głośnik, ja też chcę słyszeć! – burknął Yakov.

\- Aaaach, macie doskonały timing, bo właśnie miałem wrzucać fotki na Instagram – zawołał ucieszony Phichit. - Nie zapomnijcie ich zlajkować, okeeeej?

\- Czyli, że wiesz, o co chodzi?

\- No pewnie, że wiem! Yuuri zaoferował mi zawartość swojej świnki skarbonki za zdjęcia, które przesłał mi po pijaku, jednak nie mogłem mu ich odsprzedać, bo to tyle lajków, że…

\- DO RZECZY, KURWA!

\- No dobrze, już dobrze! No więc, ech… jakiś czas temu Chris przyjechał do Yuuriego i Viktora w odwiedziny. Przywiózł ze sobą z dziesięć butelek wina, które miały być na prezenty dla całej Petersburskiej ekipy… ale, jak to powiedział Viktor, „sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli i we trzech wychlali wszystko w jeden wieczór”. Nie znam szczegółów, ale generalnie byli dość mocno naprani i w pewnym momencie wpadli na pomysł, by zrobić Maraton Spowiedzi.

            Yakov i Jurij wybałuszyli oczy.

\- Maraton Spowiedzi?! Czym, u diabła, jest Maraton Spowiedzi?!

\- No… chodzisz od cerkwi do cerkwi i się spowiadasz. Wyznajesz grzechy, dopóki pop nie wyrzuci cię z konfesjonału. Ten, którego wywalą najszybciej, dostaje trzy punkty, drugi dostaje dwa, a trzeci jeden punkt.

\- Masakra…

\- No nie? – zapiszczał zachwycowy Taj. – A najlepsze jest to, że Yuuri wygrał!

\- Że co?! – zdziwił się Plisetsky. – Ta ugrzeczniona eks-dziewica dostała najwięcej punktów? To co on właściwie nagadał tym popom, że uznali go za ucieleśnienie wszystkich siedmiu grzechów?

            Ze słuchawki dobiegło ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Wiesz jak jest: gdy Yuuri się narąbie, to potem nie pamięta. A że spowiadali się osobno… cóż. No ale następnego ranka Viktor wziął swoją złotą kartę kredytową i poszedł się dowiadywać. Ja i Chris ostatecznie nie wyciągnęliśmy z niego, o co chodziło, ale słyszałem, że wrócił do domu baaaardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, o co chodziło – Jurij wzdrygnął się.

\- A ja już wiem, ZA CO pop chciał ode mnie aż dwadzieścia patyków… - Yakov pokręcił głową.

            Natomiast Lilia wiedziała, że pomysł ze zwróceniem się do Boga był już zupełnie spalony. W końcu dzięki uprzejmości Nikiforova i jego Japończyka nie będą mogli pokazać się w _żadnej_ cerkwi w tym mieście!           

 

Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału to "Siłownia dla prawdziwych mężczyzn". Jak wyobrażacie sobie taki przybytek :) ? 

Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim cudownym ludziom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie  **komentarz** bądź  **kudosa!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melduję, że w sprawie Otajurkowego Epilogu podjęto demokratyczną decyzję ^^ . Słowa zachęty z waszej strony tak mnie zmotywowały, że napisałam dodatkowy rozdział w jeden wieczór. Liczy około 2400 słów. Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które wzięły udział w głosowaniu :) 
> 
> Muszę przyznać, że osobiście nie jestem w stu procentach przekonana do Jurija i Otabka jako pary - chociaż official arty aż krzyczą do nas, byśmy szipowali tę dwójkę, to... no wiecie... oni znają się od zaledwie trzech odcinków (i jednego "Welcome to the madness" ^^). Średnio to kupuję. Co jednak nie powstrzymało mnie przed napisanie Takiego A Nie Innego Epilogu. Wszak autor winien czasami wykazać się elastycznością.
> 
> A czytelnik ma prawo do wolnego wyboru. 
> 
> Tak więc, jeśli jesteście zagorzałymi wrogami szipu Otayuri, nie czytajcie Epilogu. 
> 
> Natomiast jeśli lubicie tych dwóch chłopaków razem (albo chociaż lubicie opowiadania z ich udziałem), koniecznie zajrzyjcie do Epilogu. 
> 
> No, to tyle w sprawie Księcia Na Motocyklu i jego Wróżki :)
> 
> Tymczasem prace nad kolejnym rozdziałem Zakładu idą pełną parą. Już prawie skończyłam! 
> 
> To wszystko z mojej strony. Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia jutro!


	8. Czwartek - Siłownia dla prawdziwych mężczyzn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po co ludzie chodzą do siłowni?  
> A po co chodzą do niej Yakov z Jurijem?  
> Po ciężarki, pompki i brzuszki?  
> Chłe chłe... nie tylko!

Sobota zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a Lilia czuła w sobie coraz większą desperację. Nie było szans, by mogła przedstawić Jurija i Yakova koleżankom – nie bez najedzenia się wstydu tysiąclecia! Musiała szybko coś wymyślić.

            Ostatecznie postanowiła postawić na klasykę. W końcu musiał być moment w historii ludzkości, kiedy przekleństwa jeszcze nie istniały, więc naładowani złością mężczyźni wynajdywali sobie inne sposoby na rozładowanie emocji. Niewątpliwie czynili to zabijając mamuty, przesuwając menhiry, albo robiąc coś jeszcze innego. Cóż, mamutów i menhirów w Petersburgu nie było, za to całkiem blisko kamienicy znajdywała się…

\- Siłownia? – zdziwił się Yakov.

\- Kurwa, nie wystarczy, że popierdalam na lodowisku i sali baletowej? – jęknął Jurij. – Na chuj mi siłownia?

\- W domu mam takie same sztangi. Nie muszę wyłazić na miasto.

\- Fakt, Yakovie Stanisławowiczku, jednak tym, czego NIE masz w domu, jest motywacja do ćwiczeń. A waszą dzisiejszą motywacją będzie NIE wykonywanie obowiązków domowych.  

            Na samo wspomnienie niedzielnego wywalenia z mieszkania, Feltsman i Plisetsky wzdrygnęli się.

\- Idźcie ćwiczyć, a ja posiedzę w kawiarni – oświadczyła Lilia. – Po pół godzinie zadzwonię do właściciela siłowni i zapytam, jak sobie radzicie. Jeżeli powie, że dajecie z siebie wszystko, to po powrocie zastaniecie posprzątany dom i obiad na stole. Ale jeśli usłyszę, że się obijacie, _znowu_ dam Yaneczce przymusowe wolne. _Zrozumiano_?

            Energicznie pokiwali głowami. Modląc się, by ten nowy plan wypalił, Dawna Prima Balerina popchnęła ich w kierunku wejścia do budynku.

 _Będzie dobrze_ – powiedziała sobie. – _Pobiegają, porobią brzuszki, pobawią się ciężarkami… pozbędą się nadmiaru złej energii i nie będą mieli siły przeklinać!_

            Naprawdę wierzyła, że tak będzie. Mimo to bardzo długo zwlekała z telefonem do siłowni. Gdyby usłyszała niedobre wieści, mogłaby zrobić coś nierozsądnego – na przykład cisnąć filiżanką przez połowę kawiarni. Dzisiaj naprawdę czuła się do tego zdolna.

            W końcu minęło czterdzieści pięć minut i nie można było dłużej odwlekać nieuchronnego. Drżącą ze zdenerwowania ręką, Lilia wybrała numer.

\- N-no więc? – zapytała z niepokojem. – Jak im idzie? Zaangażowali się?

\- PANI! – okrzyk właściciela siłowni był tak radosny i tak _głośny_ , że kobiecie prawie rozerwało bębenki. – Toż to swoje chłopaki są! Tak się wtopili się w otoczenie, jakby, kurde, przychodzili tutaj całe życie!

            Baranowska przełknęła ślinę. Jak na jej przeczucia, to brzmiało trochę _zbyt_ pięknie.

\- Czyli że… ćwiczą, tak? Starają się?

\- Oooo, i to _jak się_ starają! Pani, takiej pasji to ja tutaj _od lat_ nie widziałem! No po prostu coś fantastycznego! Jacy oni silni… jacy męscy… jacy _jurni_ i pełni energii! Mówię pani, aż chce się na nich patrzeć!

\- A spocili się chociaż?

\- _O, tak!_

            No to teraz Pytanie przez duże P.

\- A czy… p-przeklinają? Wie pan, rzucają „kurwami” i takie tam…

\- A gdzie tam! Pani, tutaj ludzie nie mają czasu na takie rzeczy! U nas trzeba skupić się walce, a nie zawracać sobie głowę pikantnymi słówkami!

\- Na walce? Oczywiście ma pan na myśli walkę z samym sobą? Pokonywanie granic i tak dalej?

\- No… tak. Między innymi.

            „Między innymi”? Chyba nie kryło się pod tym nic dziwnego… prawda?

 _Och, na litość boską!_ – wstając od stolika, żachnęła się Lilia. – _A co niby miałoby się pod tym kryć?_

            Wkrótce miała się przekonać, _co._

            Była już prawie pod siłownią, gdy natknęła się na grupę dresiarzy. Byli strasznie poturbowani, jakby wracali z ustawki, albo innej bijatyki. Tu siniak, tam śliwa pod okiem, jeden trzymał się pod bok, drugi kulał, trzeci szedł podtrzymywany przez czwartego i piątego – ogolnie obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

\- Kurde - z miną, jakby wspominał orgazm życia, wyszeptał jeden z młodziaków – ale ten _stary_ to miał klasę, no nie?

            Baranowska zamarła w miejscu. „Stary”?

\- No, on to chyba całe życie uczył się tak napierdalać! Ja pierdolę… przecież to było zajebiste!

\- Ten kop w jaja…

\- Ten widowiskowy przerzut…

\- Po prostu, kurwa, Mistrz! Ja pierdolę, chłopaki… myślicie, że jest jakaś szansa, by zapisać się do niego na jakieś korepetycje, czy coś?

\- Chyba nie ma takiej opcji, ziom…mówił, że uczy tylko tych, co jeżdżą na łyżwach.

\- No, ale przynajmniej zapowiedział, że znowu przyjdzie! Będzie szansa, by się podszkolić!

\- Kurwa, chłopaki, nasze modły nareszcie zostały wysłuchane! Odkąd frajerzy z przeciwnej drużyny przenieśli się do innej pakerni, już straciłem nadzieję na zajebankę na poziomie…

\- No dokładnie, kurwa, wyjąłeś mi to z ust! Ooooch, ale z tym starym to jest coś… normalnie, kurwa, nowy wymiar wpierdolu!

\- Stary to jedno… - jedyny przedstawiciel grupki, który do tej pory się nie odezwał, a konkretniej ten najbardziej poobijany, wleczony ulicą przez kolegów, wreszcie przestał milczeć i powiedział z namaszczeniem. – Ale _ten mały_ … chłopaki… _Ten Mały!_

\- No, mały to zupełnie inna liga… po prostu, kurwa, zawodowstwo!

\- Z nim to dopiero był kosmos!

\- Jak _on_ mi wpierdolił, to, kurwa, nie tylko zobaczyłem gwiazdy, ale i przeniosłem się do sąsiedniej galaktyki!

\- A ten jego _chujochwyt upierdalający…_

\- I _terapia doodbytowa…_

\- Dlaczego nie znaliśmy tych zwrotów, chłopaki? Jak to możliwe, że jesteśmy tacy _zacofani?!_

\- Trzeba sobie to wszystko pozapisywać i nauczyć chłopaków na osiedlu!

\- No, a zwłaszcza kryptonim S.S.I.J.!

\- Ooooo, tak, tak, tak! S.S.I.J. rozwala system!

\- Seria Super Intensywnego Jebania… Jakim geniuszem trzeba być, żeby wymyślić coś takiego!

\- Chłopaki, przecież to zarąbiste zaproszenie do ustawki! Możemy wykorzystać ten kryptonim, by wysyłać znaki przeciwnej drużynie!

\- Kurwa ten mały to nawet nie jest kibol… To pierdolony _wizjoner!_ Kurwa mać, wizjoner!

\- No dobra, chłopaki! Chodźmy teraz do osiedlówki po wódkę do odkażenia ran!

\- Nie czułem się taki spełniony, odkąd wynaleziono kij bejsbolowy…

            Czy ktoś mógłby z łaski swojej wynaleźć maszynę umożliwiającą od-usłyszenie? Gdyby tylko Lilia mogła cofnąć czas… gdyby tylko mogła _nie usłyszeć_ tych wszystkich… uuuuugh!

            Zakrywszy twarz, zgięła się w pół i gniewnie tupiąc obcasami o chodnik zaczęła wrzeszczeć we własne dłonie. Sądziła, że pozbyła się części złości, ale zmieniła zdanie, gdy ujrzała Yakova i Jurija. Obaj byli w idealnym stanie – ani jednej ranki! Szli, leniwie naciągając sobie ręce. Wyglądali na tak nieprzyzwoicie z siebie zadowolonych, że aż chciało się czymś w nich rzucić.

\- Ech, cholera, nareszcie jakaś jasna strona tego popapranego dnia – wymruczał Jurij.

\- No – zgodził się Yakov. – Jak to miło wreszcie się odstresować!

\- Człowiek myślał, że nie przydarzy mu się nic miłego, a tu, kurna, taka niespodzianka!

\- Raju… dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem!

\- Kurde, ty wiesz, że ja też? O, patrz: Lilia!

\- Lilia, kochanie, z tą siłownią to był fantastyczny pomysł!

\- _Rewelacyjny!_

_\- Pierwszorzędny!_

\- Serio, było ekstra! Od razu poczuliśmy się lep… eeee, Lilia?

\- L-Lilia skarbeńku, wszystko dob…

\- NIC NIE JEST DOBRZE! – Baranowska wydarła się na całą ulicę.

            Yakov z Jurijem aż cofnęli się od paru kroków. Dawna Prima Balerina zawahała się – po najnowszych wypowiedziach tych dwóch wywnioskowała, że nieznacznie poprawili słownictwo. Nieznacznie, bo nieznacznie – ale to zawsze coś. Szkoda byłoby to zaprzepaścić…

            W końcu Lilia odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała w stronę samochodu.

\- Nie przyprowadziłam was tutaj, byście wdawali się bójki… - wymamrotała, a nieco głośniej dodała. – Widzę, że trochę wam lepiej, więc jutro pojedziemy do _innej_ siłowni.

\- CO?!

\- Ale my lubimy _tę_ siłownię…

\- To jest fajna siłownia! Taka swojska…

\- To miejsce spotkań przestępców! – syknęła Lilia. - Zabiorę was do Klubu Fitness w galerii handlowej…

\- Po moim, KURWA, trupie! – odkrzyknął chórek głosów. 

            To tyle jeśli chodzi o poprawę…

\- Nie pójdę do _pierdolonego_ Klubu Fintess – wydyszał rozzszłoszczony Jurij. – Prędzej cmoknę Prosiaka w ryj, niż pokażę się w miejscu, gdzie cycate krówska napierdalają o liczeniu kalorii!

\- Dobrze gadasz, Jura! – zgodził się Yakov. – Posłuchaj, skarbie, do tej pory godziliśmy się na wszystkie twoje dziwne pomysły, ale nie możesz nas zmusić do zrobienia czegoś, co jest niemal równoznaczne z obcięciem kuśki i przyprawieniem sobie sztucznego biustu! Jak mamy iść do siłowni, czy jakiegoś, kurwa, innego przybytku poprawiania kondycji, to ma to być, kurwa, miejsce dla _prawdziwych mężczyzn!_

\- NO! – dobitnie podkreślił Plisetsky.

            Lilia zacisnęła zęby. Przybytek „dla prawdziwych mężczyzn”, tak? Już ona im da przybytek dla prawdziwych mężczyzn… Jeszcze będą żałować, że nie woleli sztucznego biustu!   

 

Lileczce został już tylko jeden dzień na przekabacenie wulgarnych chłopców na nie-wulgarną stronę mocy! Jak myślicie - uda się? Czy Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu dopnie swego? co wyniknie z posłania Yakova i Jurija na "jebaną jogę"? 

Jak zawsze przesyłam wielkie, wielkie, wieeeeelkie podziękowania dla cudownych ludzi (zalogowanych oraz gości), którzy pozostawili po sobie  **komentarz** albo  **gwiazdkę.**  

Oprócz tego jestem po trochu zadowolona i po trochu zaniepokojona faktem, że wiele osób domaga się **Epilogu Numer Dwa z Pijanym Yuurim** w roli głównej. No kurde, no! Dopiero co wynegocjowaliście **Epilog z Otabkiem i Juraśką** ;) No nic, pomyślę nad tą sprawą. Na razie nie zarządzam oficjalnego głosowania, gdyż nie wiem, kiedy miałabym napisać potencjalny Epilog Numer Dwa. Nie wiem, czy nie wolałabym zaatakować kolejnego humorystycznego fanfika. Mam kilka zacnych pomysłów - między innymi c **rossover z Haikyuu** oraz **rozgrywkę hokeja, w której wzięliby udział wszyscy łyżwiarze (i łyżwiarki) :)**

A tymczasem, dzięki pewnej Miłej Pani z Kastetem kolejny rozdział Zakładu jest już prawie ukończony ^^. Mój Boże, jeszcze więcej grożących i napiszę go przed jutrem! (znaczy się, pozytywnie odbieram te groźby, tak ^^?)

Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia jutro!


	9. Piątek - Jebana joga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Są sposoby, które złamią każdego.  
> Wiedzieliście, że joga ma ciemną stronę?  
> Yakov i Jurij właśnie się tego dowiedzieli...
> 
> UWAGA - na samym dole bonusowy fanart :3

\- Nieee… o, NIE, kurwa!

\- O Boże, zlituj się!

\- Błagam, tylko, kurwa, nie to…

            Dawna Prima Balerina pozostawała niewzruszona. Wyciągnęła ulotkę na, której Yuuri Katsuki oraz Viktor Nikiforov reklamowali „Jogę dla Prawdziwych Mężczyzn” i pomachała nią przed twarzami swoich ofiar.

\- Nienawidzę jebanej jogi – jęczał Plisetsky. – _Wszystko,_ tylko nie joga!

\- Nie rozumiem w czym problem, Juriju Michajłowiczu – Lilia uniosła brew. – Że Yakov narzeka, to jeszcze jestem stanie zrozumieć… ale ty jesteś dobrze rozciągnięty, czyż nie?

\- Rozciągnięcie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy! To jest nudne jak flaki z olejem! A poza tym nie chcę, by Otab… by _ludzie_ dowiedzieli się, że poszedłem na coś tak obciachowego!

\- Lileczka, _błagam_ … - skomlał Yakov.

\- TYLKO NIE LILECZKA!

\- _Kobieto_ , ja nie dam rady… wyniosą mnie stamtąd w pierdolonych kawałkach!

\- Nie wysiedzę tak długo w jednym miejscu – dodał Jurij. – I w zasadzie _na chuj_ nam to?

\- Żebyście się wyciszyli i nareszcie przestali przeklinać! A poza tym - złośliwie się uśmiechając, Lilia sięgnęła po tajną broń – chyba nie powiecie mi, że nie dacie rady zrobić tego samego, co _Katsuki i Nikiforov?_

            Pół godziny później pojechali na „jebaną jogę”.

Żeby dodatkowo zmotywować swoich chłopców, Baranowska zagroziła, że jeśli usłyszy o wierceniu się podczas zajęć, nie wykonaniu jakiegoś elementu, albo nawet zwykłym _odezwaniu się_ bez pozwolenia instruktora, to zafunduje im taką karę, że zapamiętają sobie do końca życia!

            Wzięli sobie to do serca. Jednak dopiero później Lilia zrozumiała, _jak bardzo._ A konkretniej wtedy, gdy po dwudziestu minutach odebrała telefon.  

\- Proszę pani - zagaił nieśmiało damski głos – no bo… umm… tego… mamy tutaj _dwa_ problemy.

            Dawna Prima Balerina zamknęła oczy i zmówiła modlitwę.

\- _Co_ znowu zrobili?

\- Eeee…

\- Pobili kogoś?

\- Nie…

\- Pobili siebie nawzajem?

\- Nie…

\- Zapłacili instruktorowi łapówkę, wzięli nogi za pas i ucielki? Wypłoszyli wszystkich uczniów swoim przeklinaniem? Zniszczyli coś? Usłyszeli o jakimś incydencie Nikiforova i zdziczeli? _Błagam_ , niech mi pani wreszcie powie i _miejmy to za sobą_!

           W ostatnich słowach Baranowskiej dało się słyszeć nutkę histerii. Ze słuchawki dobiegło ciężkie westchnienie.

\- No więc… tego… ten stary zarzucił sobie nogę na głowię i… no… tego… utknął.

            Serce Lilii omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi. Jednak po chwili była żona Feltsmana usłyszała coś _jeszcze gorszego_.

\- No a ten mały… tego… zarzucił sobie _dwie nogi_ na głowę i… tego… no… _zasnął._  

\- Zasnął?! A-ale jakim cudem?! Jak to „zasnął”?!

\- Z tego, co ustaliliśmy po przesłuchaniu ludzi z szatni, podpierdzielił komuś tabletkę nasenną i połknął, żeby się nie wiercić.

            Komórka wysunęła się kobiecie z dłoni i upadła na podłogę.

_Jezu Chryste…_

 

**XXX**

 

            Najspokojniejszy człowiek w Klubie Mistrzów, fizjoterapeuta, Ilia Shevchenko wyglądał jak jednoosobowy Szawdron Śmierci.

\- Czy wyście do reszty _ochujeli?!_ Nie mieliście, _kurwa mać,_ rozumu? Co was, _do pierdolonej cholery_ , podkusiło?!

            A tak na marginesie – to był facet, który _nigdy_ nie przeklinał. Przynajmniej do dziś.

\- Nawet nie wiem, którego z was opieprzyć bardziej…

            Górował nad siedzącymi na stole zabiegowym Jurijem i Yakovem niczym powstały z Tartaru tytan!

\- Panie Feltsman, ja tyle razy mówiłem… powtarzałem, że w pana wieku rozciąganie to śmierć na miejscu! A ty, Jura… wprost nie mogę uwierzyć! Wszyscy mówili, że tak wydoroślałeś, a tu nagle coś takiego! Tabletka nasenna… jak w ogóle mogłeś… na litość boską, nawet Vitya, który w tym Klubie pobił wszelkie rekordy głupoty, nie odpierdolił czegoś tak…

\- … linaj!

            Ilia zamrugał.

\- Eee… co? – pochylił się, by posłuchać, co pacjenci mieli mu do powiedzenia.

            Yakov i Jurij wreszcie podnieśli głowy. Ich oczy były wytrzeszczone, jak u ludzi na skraju szaleństwa. Nagle zerwali się z miejsca i złapali fizjoterapeutę za rękawy swetra.

\- N-nie przeklinaj, Ilia… - wyjąkał Plisetsky.

\- N-nie rób tego, Ilia! – zakwilił Feltsman. – U-uwierz mi, nie rób tego! Z-zaufaj starszemu i mądrzejszemu i po prostu tego nie rób!

\- T-to się źle dla ciebie skończy!

\- W-wiemy, że jesteś wściekły, ale wytrzymaj!

\- P-powstrzymaj się, choćbyś musiał odgryźć sobie język!

\- Hę? O co wam, u licha, chodzi?!

\- O to, że NIE CHCESZ przeżyć tego, co my!

            Obserwująca całe zajście Lilia spuściła wzrok. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej chłopcy byli cali i zdrowi, odetchnęła z ulgą, ale też poczuła w gardle nieprzyjemną gulę. Czemu miała wrażenie, że tym razem posunęła się _trochę za daleko?_

 

__

A zatem doczekaliśmy się! Już jutro "Kolacja przy wódce i świecach", czyli przedostatni rozdział "Zakazu..." nie licząc "Matury z przeklinania" i obu Epilogów. Jak myślicie, co się stanie? 

 _Ho-ho-ho!_ Niskie pokłony, wirtualne pocałunki i uściski dla wszystkich fantastycznych ludzi (zalogowanych oraz gości), którzy zostawili  **kudosa** albo  **komentarz!**

Dzięki wam popadłam w prawdziwy twórczy szał. Do ukończenia czternastego rozdziału "Zakładu" został mi jeden akapit. Oprócz tego zaczęłam jeszcze jeden ekscytujący projekt. Już nie mogę się doczekać, by go wam pokazać!

Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia jutro! 

( **dopisane po 2 godzinach** )

Ktoś zasugerował mi, żebym dorzuciła tego arta. Skoro jesteśmi w temacie yogi i w ogóle... Tak, wiem, orłem z rysowania nie jestem, ale staram się ;) Przynajmniej macie pewność, że wszystko, co wrzucam jest moje (albo za zgodą autora). 

 


	10. Sobota - Kolacja przy wódce i świecach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No i wreszcie się doczekaliśmy! Kolacja z koleżankami Lilii :)  
> Czy Yakov i Jurij zachowają się, jak trzeba?

            Dzień Spotkania przez wielkie S nareszcie nadszedł, a w domu było nienaturalnie cicho. Przez moment Lilia przeraziła się, żę Yakov z Jurijem spakowali walizki i uciekli. Kiedy zastała ich siedzących w kuchni i jedzących śniadanie, wydała westchnienie ulgi. Czuła, że wszystko będzie dobrze… dopóki nie zobaczyła ich min.

            Wytrzeszczone, postawione w słup oczy, zezujące w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Lekko zgarbione plecy. Włosy w nieładzie. Dłonie zaciskające się na sztućcach tak mocno, jakby była to sprawa życia i śmierci.

            Upuszczony przez Jurija widelec z cichym brzdękiem spadł na ziemię.

\- Noż k… ! – Plisetsky zaciął się w połowie słowa. Przerażony, chwycił się za gardło.

            Yakov spojrzał na niego jak na mordercę.

\- Oszalałeś?! – wyszeptał nerwowo. – Ty weź k… Ty weź nad sobą panuj!

\- Przecież wiem, k… ! Mnie nie musisz mi tego ch… tego mówić!

            Wyglądało to trochę jak kabaret. Coś w stylu tego, który niedawno leciał w telewizji – „dławienie się wyrazami”, czy jakoś tak. Lilia bała się wejść do kuchni.

\- Słuchajcie…

            Na dźwięk jej głosu aż podskoczyli na krzesłach. Skręcili głowy w jej stronę tak szybko, że chyba tylko cudem ich sobie nie urwali.

\- Wychodzę po…

            Zastanowiła się chwilę. Po jaki produkt mogłaby pójść do sklepu?

\- … mleko. Idę po mleko!

            Jakaś część niej śmiała się do rozpuku z ironii tej sytuacji. Inna część miała ochotę podbiec do ucznia i byłego męża, by ich przytulić. Rozsądek sugerował wyjście z domu celem ochłonięcia.

            Gdy tylko znalazła się na klatce schodowej, uświadomiła sobie, że zapomniała portfela. Cichutko otworzyła drzwi i weszła z powrotem do mieszkania.

\- … i uważaj, kretynie! – padło z kuchni. – A co jeśli założyła podsłuch?!

\- Tylko spokojnie, Juraczka, nie zakładajmy najgorszych scenariuszy…

\- Ale jak, k… jak mamy nie zakładać najgorszych scenariuszy po tym wszystkim, co nas cho… co nas, kurde, spotkało! A co jeśli będzie _gorzej_?

\- Wypluj to słowo!

\- To samo mówiłeś przedwczoraj, i co?! Skończyłeś z jeb… z _durną_ nogą na głowie!

\- Uuuugh, nie mówmy już o tym! O Boże, a co jeśli następnym razem zaciągnie nas na sesję medytacyjną?!

\- I to z tym pier… i to z tym dziwnym kijkiem, co się nim wali… BIJE! Chciałem powiedzieć „bije” po ramionach!

\- Żeby to był tylko kijek, Juraczka… a co jeśli kupi sobie _szpicrutę?!_

\- Albo bicz!  

\- Albo sprzęt do lewatywy… O Jezu, ale ona chyba nie wie, gdzie można to kupić?!  

\- Jak nie wie, to spyta Viktora…

\- Nie wypowiadaj przy mnie imienienia tego pier… JEEEEZUUUUS MAAARIA! Ja zwariuję z tego stresu!

            Czując się jak najgorsza swołocz, Lilia spuściła głowę i wyszła z domu.   

 

**XXX**

            A tak na poważnie – to, co oni sobie, u licha wyobrażali? Cholerni pozerzy… przez cały dzień snuli się po domu jak jakieś, za przeproszeniem… _ofiary przemocy domowej_! Dąsali się gorzej od nastolatek, które dostały szlaban od mamusi! Można było zwariować od tych wszystkich smętnych spojrzeń, westchnień i wyzutych z jakichkolwiek emocji wypowiedzi. Nikt nie krzyczał, nikt nie rzucał po domu urządzeniami elektronicznymi, nikt nie przeklinał… Znaczy, _jasne_ , o to właśnie Baranowskiej chodziło, ale czy na pewno? Cóż, na pewno nie chodziło jej o to, by Yakov z Jurijem użalali się nad sobą gorzej niż Georgi Popovich na etapie post-zerwaniowym!

\- To ma być jakaś demonstracja? – spytała przy obiedzie. – Sądzicie, że jeśli zrobicie z siebie parę skrzywdzonych dzieci, tak po prostu zapomnę o waszym skandalicznym zachowanu?

            W odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszyli ramionami. Lilia zdała sobie sprawę, że od kilku minut nawleka na widelec ten sam sznureczek spagetti. Wydawszy zrezygnowane westchnienie, odłożyła sztućce.

\- Cóż… - splotła dłonie i wbiła wzrok w blat stołu. – _Przyznaję_ , że z tą jogą to była _lekka_ przesada. Oczywiście mam na myśli tę część, gdy groziłam wam różnymi rzeczami, w sytuacji gdybyście nie wykonali jakiegoś ćwiczenia, bądź wiercili się… To jednak nie zwalnia was z obowiązku używania mózgu!

            Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Powinniście byli sami wpaść na to, że połykanie tabletki nasennej albo wykonywanie elementów _nieadekwatnych_ do umiejętności to fatalny pomysł! Nie jesteście dziećmi. Takie rzeczy powinny być dla was _oczywiste!_

            Zero odezwu.  

\- _Przepraszam_ , że przyczyniłam się do sytuacji, w której omal nie zrobiliście sobie poważnej krzywdy, a Ilia na was nawrzeszczał. Mimo to _nie żałuję_ posłania was na jogę. Chciałam, żebyście nauczyli się kontrolować emocje… żebyście trochę nad sobą zapanowali, zamiast iść na łatwiznę i rozwiązywać każdy problem za pomocą kurwowania. Przecież to jest niepojęte! Nie można cały czas funkcjonować w taki sposób! No dobrze, może byłam dla was trochę za ostra, ale postawcie się w mojej sytuacji! To prawda, że jestem wymagająca, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafię być wyrozumiała. W końcu przez te wszystkie miesiące akceptowałam wasze wuglarne wyrażanie się… Nigdy nie poprosiłam, byście przestali być sobą. Zachowujecie się, jakbym robiła wam pranie mózgów, a chciałam jedynie, byście ograniczyli użycie brzydkich słów, bo ostatnio _mocno_ z tym przesadziliście.

            Yakov z Jurijem w milczeniu konsumowali posiłek. Lilia zacisnęła zęby. W końcu wytarła usta, wstała od stołu i cisnąwszy brudną serwetkę pomiędzy Panów Obrażalskich, energicznym krokiem opuściła kuchnię.

\- I żeby była jasność! – rzuciła przez ramię. – Jak narobicie mi dzisiaj wstydu, to _naprawdę_ pójdę do Nikiforova i zapytam o przeklętą lewatywę!

            Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że pożałuje tych słów już na samym początku uroczystej kolacji.

 

**XXX**

            Na pozór wszystko było tak, jak zwykle – rozlano wódkę, zapalono świece. Szczęki kieliszków mieszały się z rozmowami pozostałych gości restauracji. Niegdysiejsze królowe sceny z nostalgią wspominały lata dawnej świetności. Mimo to, w powietrzu wisiało coś niedobrego. I miało to związek _nie tylko_ z faktem, że Yakov z Jurijem mieli miny, jakby brali udział w stypie…    

            Poza swoimi dobrymi koleżankami, Evgenią i Danutą, oraz kilkoma innymi kobietami, z którymi zwykła kiedyś spędzać czas w sali baletowej, Baranowska dostrzegała przy stoliku sporo nowych twarzy. Głównie młodych pannic, które – jak się wkrótce dowiedziała – rozpoczynały właśnie taneczną karierę. To właśnie za ich sprawą atmosfera na spotkaniu nie była tak przyjemna jak w zeszłym roku.

\- Jesteś łyżwiarzem figurowym? – jedna z dziewuszek zaszczebiotała w stronę Jurija. – A występujesz w kategorii babek czy facetów?

            Pozostałe młódki wybuchły śmiechem. Natomiast Lilia odruchowo odsunęła się, na wypadek gdyby jej wychowanek postanowił przewrócić stół. Z tego, co pamiętała, podobny komentarz ze strony Jean-Jacquesa skończył się dość ostrą wymianą zdań w szatni (na szczęście JJ nie zrozumiał obelg, a Katsuki z Nikiforovem w porę poskromili „kociaczka”).

            Jednak tym razem nastąpił cud – zamiast odszczeknąć coś wulgarnego, Plisetsky przewrócił stronę karty i rzucił krótkie „facetów”. Zaś jego mistrzyni ze zdumieniem uświadomiła sobie, że jest tego typu zachowaniem… rozczarowana.

 _Dziwne_ – pomyślała, opróżniając szot wódki. – _Powinnam skakać z radości, że tak ładnie nad sobą zapanował._

            Owszem, powinna. Lecz jakoś nie mogła się na to zdobyć – komentarz dziewuchy wydał jej się dość niegrzeczny, wiec miała nadzieję, że spotka się z adekwatną ripostą. Szkoda, że smarkula nie dostała po uszach…

\- Yakov, chcesz wódki? – z uśmiechem zapytała Danuta.

            Ponuro pokręcił głową.

\- To może wina? – zaproponowała Evgenia. – I tak miałam zamówić butelkę…

            Odpowiedź negatywna.

\- Ale chyba nie dałaś mu szlabanu na alkohol, co, Lileczka? – Baranowska została zaczepnie szturchnięta w bok. – Na jeden wieczór mogłabyś mu odpuścić.

\- Nie dałam mu szlabanu.

\- Facet, a z własnej woli nie pije? – dziwiła się jedna z młodych dziewcząt. – Pewnie z innymi mężczyznami czuje się jak straszny cienias! Okropnie jest mieszkać w Rosji i nie pić… To spora presja ze strony społeczeństwa.

\- A może problemem jest starość? – zastanowiła się jej koleżanka. – W pewnym wieku jest się już strasznie zniedołężniałym…

\- Starość albo dawne uzależnienia. Był pan alkoholikiem?

            Lilia posłała byłemu małżonkowi wymowne spojrzenie.

 _No dalej, Yakov, daj tym gówniarom lekcję dobrego wychowania!_ – pomyślała ze złością. – _Powiedz im, co myślisz o takich odzywkach, ale tak, żeby im, kurwa, w pięty poszło!_

            Doczekawszy się ze strony Feltsman jedynie krótkiego „nie”, wściekłym ruchem nadgarstka opróżniła kolejny kieliszek.

\- Yakov nigdy nie był alkoholikiem – karcącym tonem odezwała się Danuta. – A poza tym niegrzecznie jest o coś takiego pytać.

\- Przepraszamy…

\- Lepiej przestańcie już pić, dziewczęta. Sądzę, że osiągnęłyście limit i to odbija się na waszym zachowaniu. Niech duże dziewczynki dla odmiany mają radochę.

            Po tych słowach, dawna baletnica uśmiechnęła się do Baranowskiej. Nie czekając na zaproszenie Lilia pochłonęła kolejną porcję wódki. A kiedy przyniesiono wino, podstawiła Evgenii kieliszek do napełnienia.

\- Słyszałam, że wygrałeś Grand Prix – jedna z młódek ponownie zagadała Jurija. – Twoi rodzice pewnie byli dumni?

\- Ano – znudzonym tonem odparł Plisetsky. - Dziadek powiedział mi, że zawody bardzo mu się podobały.

\- Dziadek? To twoi rodzice cię nie oglądają?

\- Nie…

\- Raju. Pewnie nie chcą się do ciebie przyznać, bo głupio im, że występujesz w babskich strojach?

\- Nie…

\- O matko! Ale chyba cię nie biją, co?

\- Nie…

\- Och, daj spokój, nie musisz udawać. Od razu widać, że jesteś „chłopcem z problemami”! Masz to wypisane na twarzy.

            Jak ktoś zaraz _nie zajebie_ tych pannic, to Lilia rzuci kieliszkiem o ścianę! Chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz odruchowo powstrzymała się – wszak mieszanie ludzi z błotem zawsze było domeną Jurija i Yakova. Ona miała tylko pilnować, by w swoim kurwoszale nie zrobili komuś poważnej krzywdy. Tak wyglądał podział obowiązków w ich „stadzie” – samce wściekle ryczały, a samica dawała im za to po uszach. Baranowska nie była przyzwyczajona do sytuacji, w której jej lwy o kurwiennych temperamentach nagle zachowywały się jak parka przestraszonych kociaków.

            Rozzłoszczona, wypiła kolejny kieliszek wódki, a kilka sekund później pociągnęła solidny łyk wina. Obserwująca to wszystko Evgenia uniosła brwi.

\- Swoją drogą, nie jest ci źle, trenując pod okiem takiego starucha? – jedna z młodych dziewcząt pokazała Yakova palcem.

\- W jakim sensie? – spytał Plisetsky.

\- No wiesz… w pewnym wieku człowiek przestaje iść z duchem czasu. Często jest tak, że staromodne metody nauczania przegrywają z nowoczesnymi.

\- Nie bardzo kumam, o co ci chodzi.

\- Och, już nie udawaj! Jak inaczej wyjaśnić fakt, że ten młody trener, Viktor Nikiforov osiąga tak _znakomite_ wyniki?

            Jeśli Yakov i Jurij usłyszeli nazwisko srebrnowłosego źródła chaosu i z miejsca nie dostali wścieklizny, to naprawdę brakowało już tylko niebios, które zwaliłyby się ludziom na głowę…

\- Sądzi pan, że Viktor Nikiforov jest dobrym trenerem? – młódka spytała Feltsmana.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Myśli pan, że jest lepszy od pana?

\- Nie wiem.

\- A pana zdaniem, jak to się stało, że nagle zrobił z tamtego Japończyka tak świetnego łyżwiarza i ciacho?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Och, wiem, o co chodzi! Tak strasznie panu współczuję… wie pan, że uczeń dawno pana przerósł, ale wstydzi się pan to przyznać.

 _Do kurwy nędzy, Yakov -_ Lilia obdarzyła byłego małżonka morderczym spojrzeniem – _jak zaraz nie odszczekniesz solidnej pizdozjebki, to, kurwa, wyrzucę cię przez okno!_

            Dłoń dawnej Primy dotknęła kieliszka z wódką i niemal natychmiast została przykryta przez dłoń Evgenii.

\- Lileczka, wystarczy. To już twój dwunasty…

            Baranowska wyszarpnęła trunek i pochłonęła go jednym łykiem. Uświadomiła sobie, że dziwnie się czuje – jakby jej głowa miała za chwilę zająć się ogniem. Jakby sam Szatan z „Mistrza i Małgorzaty” urządzał sobie w jej umyśle piekielną imprezkę. Nie było to takie do końca złe. Właściwie to… było dziwnie orzeźwiające. Czy to tak czuli się Yakov i Jurij, gdy puszczali te swoje kurwowiązanki? Jeśli tak, to wcale im się nie dziwiła.

\- Sądzę, że powinien pan przejść na emeryturę – westchnęła jedna z dziewcząt. – Odpocząłby pan sobie od młodych trenerów, którzy pokonują pana w…

JEBUT!

            Trzymany przez Lilię kieliszek z głośnym trzaskiem przygrzmocił w stół. Nie potłukł się, lecz przykuł uwagę całego towarzystwa.

\- Zaczynam mieć już dosyć tej _pierdolonej pizdoanalizy…_ \- wybełkotała Baranowska.

            Szczęki wszystkich uczestników kolacji poleciały w dół. Feltsman i Plisetsky mieli oczy wielkości medali olimpijskich.

-S-słucham? – wydukała ferelna młódka.

\- Powiedziałam - nieznacznie się chwiejąc, dawna Prima Balerina wycelowała w nią palcem – że limit _pizdogennych_ tekstów został przekroczony. Twoje wnioski mają taką samą wartość odżywczą jak nasienie hipopotama, więc skończ z wysublimowanymi _kurwotekstami_ i zatrzaśnij wrota _chujoryja._ Jak śmiesz mieszać z błotem _mężczyzn mojego życia?!_

            Yakov, który akurat nalewał Evgenii wina, przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co robi – czerwony płyn dotarł do brzegów kieliszka i zaczął kapać na stół. Jurij miał łokieć w sałatce, lecz zdawał się tego nie zauważać. A Lilia nic sobie z tego wszystkiego nie robiła, bo było jej _zajebiście_ dobrze, a właściwie to lepiej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu, i w ogóle cała ta idea powstrzymywania się od przeklinania wydawała się nagle zupełnie absurdalna.

\- P-przepraszam! – pisnęła nastoletnia winowajczyni. – J-ja tylko…

\- Nie wcinaj mi się, _kurwa,_ w wykład, którego nie skończyłam, bo _wyjebie ci w zapizdne_ i perspektywa spłodzenia puszystych bachorów z _zajebistymi_ buźkami już na zawsze pójdzie się _pierdolić!_

\- L-Lileczka…

\- _Morda w kubeł_ , Yakov!

\- J-Jezu… L-Lilia, no co ty…

\- Zamknij, _kurwa,_ ryj, Juriju Michajebłowiczu, bo… ik! - z ust Lilii wyszło niespodziewane czknięcie - …bo _kurwnę ci_ … ik! … _jeb_!

            Nieszczęsna smarkula wciąż próbowała się wytłumaczyć. Była absolutnie przerażona. Wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę paść przed Lilią na kolana.

\- P-pani Baranowska, ja przepraszam… bo ja za dużo wypiłam i naprawdę…

\- A co mnie to… ik!... _kurwa cię jebła mać_ , obchodzi! Mam już was, _kurwa_ , dosyć, wy… ik! … pozbawione _pierdolonego_ szacunku _pizdy_ , co nawet nie ćwiczą w _jebaletkach_ i _pierdopuentach_ , tylko w jakiś… ik! … plaskaczach i drewjebakach, czy jak wy to, _kurwa,_ nazywacie…

\- L-Lileczka, kochanie, już wystarczy, przecież nic takiego się nie stało…

\- Mówiłam ci, byś się nie _wpierdalał_ , Yakov! Jeszcze raz się, _kurwa_ … ik! ... odezwij, a wbiję ci szpilkę w dupę i będziesz miał… ik! … Nikiforova w pigułce! Teraz to się, _kurwa,_ odzywasz, ale kiedy trzeba było… ik! … wyciągnąć _fiuta_ i być facetem, to siedziałeś z zasznurowanym ryjem i pozwalałeś, by jakieś… ik! … _pizdogówniary_ mieszały cię z błotem!

\- N-no bo zagroziłaś nam… - nieśmiało wtrącił Plisetsky – p-powiedziałaś, żebyśmy nie przynieśli ci wstydu, bo…

\- Robicie mi na złość, co? – niebezpiecznie się kołysząc, Lilia wstała z miejsca. – Kiedy zabraniałam, to się, _kurwa_ … ik! …. przeklinało, ale gdy trzeba być prawdziwym facetem i pokazać, że ma się jaja, to… ik! … udajecie, że nie znacie słowa „chuj” i siedzicie jak stare _pizdy_ w kościele, pozwalając, by baba _odpierdalała_ za was całą robotę.

\- Niech ktoś ją złapie, bo się przewróci! – ostrzegawczo krzyknęła Danuta.

            Feltsman w ostatniej chwili chwycił byłą żonę w ramiona.

\- Coś taki napalony, Yakov? – uśmiechając się jak narkomanka, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. – Juraczka nie pozwolił ci oglądać pornoli, gdy zamieszkaliście razem w pokoju?

\- Eee… my chyba już pójdziemy – niepewnie oznajmił Jurij. – Przepraszam za…

\- Och, nie, nic nie szkodzi! – Danuta wyszczerzyła zęby. – Od dawna z Evgenią modliłyśmy się o coś takiego. Zawsze chciałyśmy, by Lileczka trochę wyluzowała i chociaż raz zrobiła coś szalonego. Tylko przypilnujcie, by ze wstudu nie strzeliła sobie w łeb, gdy jutro rano się obudzi.

\- Yyy… jasne, spoko. Przypilnujemy.

\- Chodź, kochanie, jedziemy do domku… - zaczerwieniony jak prawiczek na studniówce, Feltsman poprowadził pijaną kobietę do wyjścia.

\- Domek – przytępionym tonem powtórzyła Lilia. – A co będziemy tam robić? Jeśli liczysz na lodzika, to od razu zapomnij, bo nie jestem dzisiaj w formie…

\- BYŁO NAM BARDZO MIŁO, DZIĘKUJEMY, DO WIDZENIA! – jęknęli jednocześnie Yakov i Jurij.

            Cała trójka skierowała do wyjścia.

\- Jesteś pierdolonym despotą, Juraczka – przytępionym tonem zaburczała Lilia. – Przez ciebie Yakov nie może oglądać pornoli. Pornole życiem!

\- Ale ja mu niczego…

\- Jesteś takim cholernym niewiniątkiem! Nie kumasz, chłopie, że jesteś już za stary na pierdolone agape? Już dawno powinieneś przerzucić się na erosa! Weź przykład z Katsukiego i puść się z cudzoziemcem!

\- Kiedy ja…

\- Seks jest kluczem do wszystkiego! Odkąd pierdoli się z Nifiutorovem, Japończyk wciąż z tobą wygrywa! Z Yakovem było tak samo, wiesz? Ach, żebyś tylko wiedział, Juraczka! Na początku jeździł na łyżwach jak skończona pierdoła. Dopiero kiedy go rozdziewiczyłam, zaczął się ruchać… znaczy się _ruszać_ jak facet i pokazał tym wszystkim małym chujkom, kto rządzi na lodowisku!

\- NIE MUSIAŁEM TEGO WIEDZIEĆ! – zawył Plisetsky.

 _I o co on się tak wydziera?_ – dziwiła się Lilia. – _Chce być śpiewakiem operowym, czy jak…_

\- Przestań chujsteryzować! – zganiła nastolatka. – Na twoim miejscu miejscu zaczęłabym oglądać pornole. Bo jak Otabek przyjedzie w sierpniu i wyjdzie, że nie umiesz obchodzić się z parówką, to zrobisz z siebie obciach roku. Dałabym ci jakąś radę, ale niestety jestem obrażona na Yakova, więc nie mogę ci niczego zademonstrować…

\- YAKOV, ZRÓB COŚ!

\- A n-niby co mam zrobić? TY coś zrób!

\- Boże, co za masakra…

\- Może przed powrotem do domu zaśnie i nie będziemy museli nić robić?

 _Naiwniacy!_ – Lilia prychnęła w myślach. – _Wcale nie chce mi się spać!_

            Zresztą, wszystko wskazywało na to, że szybko nie pojadą do domu. Obok samochodu Yakova stało dwóch policjantów – chyba wypisywali mandat…

\- Co pisze na tablicy rejestracyjnej? – zawołał jeden z nich.

            Baranowska poczuła w sobie żądzę mordu.

\- Te, psie! – zamachała do strażnika prawa. – Co ty odpierdalasz? Jak w ogóle, kurwa, śmiesz mówić „pisze”? Nie uczyli cię w szkole dla _pałojebów,_ że poprawna forma to „jest napisane”?!

            Z wrażenia facet upuścił kajecik.

\- Co do…?! Kto, u licha…?!

\- Nie wiem, stary – jego kolega podrapał się pogłowie. – Chyba jakaś pijana kobita.

\- O żesz ty, kurwa…! – Baranowska podciągnęła rękawy. – Robisz to specjalnie! „KobiEta”, a nie „ko-bita”, klawiszojebcu! Chodź tutaj, pierdolony psi nieuku, bez szacunku dla rodzimego języka… Już ja cię nauczę, jak się mówi po rosjebacku!

            Bez ostrzeżenia zdzieliła najbliższego policjanta torebką w ryj.

\- Lilia, nie! Co ty robisz, przecież…

\- Yakov… S.S.I.J!

\- ŻE CO?!

\- No przecież, kurwa, mówię! S.S.I.J! Seria Super Intensywnego Jebania! Sam to wymyśliłeś, Juriju Michajebłowiczu, więc nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi!

\- Lilia, _błagam_ , uspokój się…

\- Czy wam wszystko trzeba tłumaczyć _dosłownie_ , tępaki? Wy ich przytrzymajcie, a ja będę napierdalać! Czego tu nie rozumieć? Pokażmy tym analfabetom nowy wymiar wpierdolu! Trzeba się potem będzie z tego spowiadać, ale chuj, bo i tak wszyscy pójdziemy do piekła…    

            Lilia zamachnęła się ponownie, lecz tym razem stróż prawa się uchylił i w efekcie zdzieliła w głowę samą siebie. W tym momencie urwał jej się film…

Uhuhu... narozrabiała ta nasza Lileczka, narozrabiała! To teraz pytanie za sto punktów - czym jest "miejsce, które zbliża ludzi"? Zadedykuę kolejny rozdział pierwszej osobie, która to odgadnie! 

Ponownie przesyłam podziękowania wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy pozostawili po sobie **kudosa** bądź  **komentarz** (jeśli zostawiliście jedno i drugie, to już w ogóle kocham was najbardziej na świecie). 

A tymczasem nasz "Zakaz Przeklinania" powolutku się kończy. Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział, potem dwa Epilogi (Otayuri oraz Pijany Yuuri), Matura z przeklinania i that's it! 

Jeśli zaś chodzi o  **nowy rozdział "Zakładu",**  spodziewajcie się go tuż po zakończeniu "Zakazu...". Dokładniej jeden dzień po "Maturze z przeklinania", czyli w... (liczy) ... środę? No, chyba że jakaś jęczydusza wynegocjuje, bym wrzuciła we wtorek :) Ale nie wcześniej! 

To wszystko z mojej strony. Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia jutro na Wielkim Finale!


	11. Niedziela - Miejsce, które zbliża ludzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykuję Edzie, która jako pierwsza odgadła, że miejscem, które zbliża ludzi jest więzienie :)

Kiedy dawna Prima Balerina otworzyła oczy, wyczuła, że śpi na jakimś twardym podłożu, mając za prześcieradło płaszcz Yakova, a za kołdrę – bluzę z panterką Jurija. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i natychmiast tego pożałowała.

\- Jezu Chryste!

            Jej głowa aż pulsowała z bólu! Nie ma to jak kac tysiąclecia…

\- Oho? Nareszcie się obudziłaś – padło z prawej strony.

\- Proszę, strażnik zostawił dla ciebie butelkę wody mineralnej – dodał głos z lewej.

            Słowo „strażnik” uruchomiło odpowiedni łańcuch skojarzeń i Lilia odnalazła nazwę pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali.

\- Boże przenajświętszy! – krzyknęła. – Czy my jesteśmy…

\- … w więzieniu? – dokończył Yakov. – Tak.

\- W najprawdziwszym pierdlu – westchnął Jurij. – Dziadek mnie zabije.

 _A mnie świętej pamięci matka_ – przełykając ślinę uświadomiła sobie Baranowska.

            Feltsman i Plisetsky siedzieli na przeciwnych końcach ławki, każdy z nogą na nodze, opartym na kolanie łokciu i brodą na otwartej dłoni. Wpatrywali się w towarzyszkę z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i ostrożności.

            Lilia szczelniej otuliła się bluzą. Wspomnienia powoli zaczynały wracać.

\- O kurde – wyszeptała. – Narozrabiałam wczoraj, prawda?

\- No – kiwając głowami, potwierdzili Yakov z Jurijem.

\- Dużo wypiłam?

\- No.

\- I… chyba dużo przeklinałam?

\- No.

\- I zwyzywałam policjantów?

\- Aha.

            Dłońmi zakryła twarz.

\- Jezu. A długo już tu jesteśmy?

\- Tak z kilka godzin. Już niedziela.

            Plisetsky skinął głową w stronę wiszącego na ścianie zegara. Trzecia w nocy. I nikt nie nakarmił kota. Zabawne, że ze wszystkich możliwych zmartwień, Lilia pomyślała właśnie o kocie. Ech, że też musieli zamknąć ich we trójkę… ej! Ale zaraz!

\- Że _mnie_ aresztowali to zrozumiałe – Baranowska wodziła wzrokiem od jednego towarzysza do drugiego. – Ale dlaczego _was_ zamknęli?

\- Nie zamknęli – powiedział Yakov. - _Poprosiliśmy_ , by zabrali nas ze sobą. Czy raczej: z tobą.

\- Chcieliście pójść ze mną _do paki_?! Tfu! Znaczy się… do więzienia?

            Kącik ust nastolatka nieznacznie uniósł się do góry. Wypowiedziane z ust Lilii, słowo „paka” brzmiało poniekąd magicznie.

\- Ano, chcieliśmy – westchnął Jurij. – Kobieta sama w pierdlu? Lilia, no co ty… nie puścilibyśmy cię samej.

\- Jeszcze zrobiłabyś krzywdę biednym kryminalistom – rechocząc w grzbiet własnej dłoni dodał Yakov. – Nie mieliśmy wyboru.

\- Skończeni z was durnie! – syknęła, mocniej otulając się bluzą. – Potya umrze z głodu!

\- Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdybyś nie skonfiskowała naszych pieniędzy! – zarzucił jej Jurij. – Przez _ciebie_ Yakov nie miał na łapówkę! Kurwa, biedny Pot…

            Uświadomiwszy sobie, że wypowiedział brzydkie słowo, nastolatek zakrył dłonią usta, a zaraz potem zleciał z ławki. Kiedy z powrotem na nią siadał, robił to z miną, jakby bał się, że natrafi tyłkiem na coś ostrego. Nawet na moment nie spuszczał przestraszonego wzroku z Lilii.

\- Przepraszam! – pisnął. – To mi się po prostu wyrwało! Obiecuję, że to ostatni…

\- Och, dajże już spokój! – Baranowska trzepnęła go w ramię. – Jesteśmy w _pierdlu_ , do ciężkiej cholery! Ta sytuacja jest tak absurdalnie niedorzeczna, że nawet ja mam ochotę powiedzieć coś nieprzyzwoitego! A wy dwaj poszliście ze mną za kratki… - najpierw wydała zniesmaczone prychnięcie, a potem uśmiechnęła się z czułością. – Sądzę, że w takich okolicznościach nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż tylko znieść Zakaz Przeklinania.

            Oczy Yakova i Jurija rozszerzyły się. Po chwili obaj padli na kolana i jak wyzwawcy nietypowej odmiany islamu, zaczęli się kłaniać w bliżej nieokreślonych kierunkach.

\- O kurwa, ja pierdolę, dzięki Bogu! – Feltsman miał łzy w oczach. – Jezu, ja już myślałem, że nie wytrzymam!

\- Boże, kurwa, ale mi ulżyło… - zawył Jurij. – Tak cholernie mi ulżyło!

\- _Lileeeeeczka!_

            Podczołgali się do Baranowskiej i szarpiąc za elegancką spódnicę, podnieśli do góry wypełnione uwielbieniem oczy.

\- Kochanie, tak strasznie przepraszam i dziękuję, że postanowiłaś być wyrozumiała!

\- Kobieto, ja cię wielbię! Programy Łysola nawet nie umywają się do twoich!

\- Skarbie, ja przez tydzień będę robił ci śniadania… przyniosę ci je do łóżeczka! Bo nie muszę już spać u Jurija, prawda?

\- Obiecuję, że będę się bardziej przekładał do treningów i nie będę co pięć minut wisiał nad telefonem, by opisać Otabkowi… O, a tak w ogóle to materac może zostać? Mogę przenocować Otabka, prawda?

\- Pohamujemy się z tym przeklinaniem…

\- Będziemy lepiej nad sobą panować!

            Lilia westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Odpowiadając na wasze pytania: tak, Yakov, możesz wrócić do naszej sypialni. I tak, Otabek może przyjechać. A co do przeklinania… - zawahała się – nie musicie go powstrzymywać. Już mi na tym nie zależy.

\- Ale my chcemy! – gorliwie oznajmił Feltsman.

\- No właśnie! Tym razem to nie przymus, a nasze własne postanowienie!

            Kobieta pytająco uniosła brwi. Tymczasem jej mężczyźni powrócili na poprzednie miejsca po obu stronach ławki. Tym razem usiedli ze stopami przyklejonymi do ziemi i dłońmi zaciśniętymi na materiałach spodni – wyglądali przez to na bardziej poważnych i skruszonych.

\- Bo widzisz… - zaczął Plisetsky – kiedy spałaś, sporo nad tym wszystkim myśleliśmy.

\- Przypomnieliśmy sobie, jak strasznie przeklinałaś w tamtej knajpie – ciągnął Yakov. – To było w cholerę szokujące, zwłaszcza, że zwykle czegoś takiego nie robisz. Obserwowaliśmy całą tą scenę i czuliśmy się… eee…

\- Zażenowani? – zgadła Lilia.

            Ponuro pokiwali głowami.

\- Uświadomiliśmy się, jak musiałaś się czuć, za każdym razem, gdy my zachowywaliśmy się w taki sposób.

\- Miałaś rację, gdy mówiłaś, że do tej pory byłaś wobec nas tolerancyjna. W końcu już wcześniej przy tobie przeklinaliśmy, ale… no…

\- Nie tak – zawstydzony, Jurij spuścił wzrok. – Gdyby dziadek dowiedział się, że rzucałem przy tobie takie teksty, wziąłby wszystkie moje pluszowe tygrysy i spalił je na stosie.

\- A potem przetrzebałby ci tyłek – stwierdził Yakov.

\- Ta, to na pewno. Ale pluszaków szkoda bardziej niż tyłka.

\- Możesz być pewien, że nic mu nie powiem – obiecała Lilia. – Po prostu załóżmy, że były to _cholernie_ ciężkie dwa tygodnie, podczas których każdemu z nas po trochu odbiło.

\- Co racja to racja. Dzięki Bogu Prosiak wraca dzisiaj do Rosji, więc wszystko powinno wrócić do normy.

            Na moment zapadła cisza.

\- A skoro już o tym mowa - Feltsman zacisnął zęby, jakby zbierał się do powiedzenia czegoś _wybitnie_ nieprzyjemnego – potrzebujemy kogoś, kto wyciągnie nas z pierdla.

            Lilia posłała swoim paznokciom wkurzone spojrzenie.

\- Kogoś sprytnego.

            Jurij przepalał ścianę wzrokiem.  

\- Kogoś, kto ma kasę.

\- Dużo kasy.

\- I sporo uroku osobistego…

\- Kogoś, kto jest teraz w Petersburgu i umie rozmawiać z policją.

            Doskonale wiedzieli, który chuligan posiadał odpowiednie kwalifikacje do tej _arcytrudnej misji_. Wiedzieli i to napawało ich zniesmaczeniem. Wspomniane indywiduum było akurat _ostatnią_ osobą, u której chcieli mieć _jakikolwiek_ dług. Z drugiej strony – czy mieli jakiś wybór?

            Nie, nie mieli.

            W końcu Yakov zebrał się na odwagę i poprosił strażnika o telefon. Przeżegnał się, po czym wykręcił numer.

\- Cześć, Vitya…

            Na sam dźwięk imienia _gamonia_ Baranowska z Plisetskim skrzywili się.   

\- Przepraszam, że dzwonię do ciebie o tak późnej porze, ale… że GDZIE jesteś?! W JAPONII?!

            Jurij aż popluł się z wrażenia. Lilia wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Ale zaraz… - Feltsman przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła – wytłumacz mi, jak… KURWA MAĆ!

            Wrzeszcząc jak wariat, trener Nikiforova przerwał połączenie. Kiedy trochę ochłonął, zakrył twarz.

\- Ja pierdolę… - wydusił takim tonem, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że zwiał do cholernej Azji! – zawył zszokowany nastolatek. – Przecież jeszcze wczoraj go widzieliśmy! Kiedy jechaliśmy na kolację, widzieliśmy, jak spacerował po parku ze swoim cholernym pudlem! Przecież nie mógł spierdolić… 

\- Bo nie spierdolił.

\- Hah?! Ale przecież powiedział ci…

\- Kiedy powiedział, że jest w Japonii, nie miał na myśli Japonii jako kraju.

            Zgon.

            Nastąpił Koniec Świata Numer Dwa i cela wypełniła się bluzgami. Nawet Lilia straciła resztki opanowania i zaczęła wyzywać Nikiforova od cholernych zboczeńców. Dopiero brzęczenie telefonu przerwało serię niekończących się przekleństw.

Feltsman wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Tak, słu… a, to ty, Katsuki. Aha? Okej, miło wiedzieć, że twój narzeczony „żartował sobie” z tą Japonią… zajebisty żarcik, serio.

            Palcem stukając w obudowę urządzenia, siedemdziesięcioletni trener wysłuchiwał zmęczonych wyjaśnień.

\- Nie, nie musisz za niego przepraszać, Katsuki… tak, ja wiem, że to gamoń… aha… nie, serio, nie przejmuj się… aha… aha… czyli jesteś już w Rosji, tak? I gdzie teraz siedzicie? Na lotnisku? O, to świetnie. W takim razie powiedz temu swojemu kretynowi, że ma wziąć swoją złotą kartę kredytową i ten swój kosmiczny uśmiech za bilion rubli i przyjechać na posterunek. Po co? Żeby wyciągnąć mnie, Juraczkę i Lilię z kicia. Nie, nie przesłyszałeś się, całą naszą trójkę. Za co siedzimy? Pfft! Prędzej cmoknę twojego zboczonego kochasia w dupę, niż komukolwiek to _powiem._

            Baranowska odetchnęła z ulgą. W jednym zawsze mogła liczyć na byłego męża – umiał trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

\- Przyjedźcie najszybciej, jak się da. Aha, Katsuki? Jeszcze jedno. Wiem, że to tak średnio możliwe, ale… gdyby ci się udało, to spróbuj nad nim trochę zapanować, żeby nie narobił cyrku. Nie liczę na cuda, ale chciałbym przynajmniej wyjść z tego więzienia _z godnością._ Okej? Jasne. Dzięki, chłopie. To do zobaczenia!

 

**XXX**

            Viktor Nikiforov Do Którego Wrócił Narzeczony w niczym nie przypominał Viktora Nikiforova Którego Opuścił Narzeczony. Wkroczył do więzienia tanecznym krokiem, z uśmiechem w kształcie serca przyklejonym do gęby.

\- Yuuri, patrz: _Rodzina Adamsów!_ – zapiszczał, pokazując Yakova, Jurija i Lilię palcem.

            Telefon poszedł w ruch i cela wypełniła się błyskami aparatu.

\- Już ja ci, kuźwa, dam Rodzinę Adamsów! – ryknął Feltsman. – I przestań cykać _cholerne_ fotki!

\- Kiedy wy tak słodko razem wyglądacie…

\- JAZDA DO NACZELNIKA!

\- Dobra, już dobra, _idę._ Yuuri, kochanie, przypilnuj Rodzinki Soprano…

\- Już ja ci, kuźwa, dam Rodzinkę Soprano! – łapiąc za kraty wrzasnął Jurij.

\- Mój Boże, Yurio… - narzeczony Viktora złapał się za głowę. – Wy naprawdę tutaj… O, Buddo, co się stało? Znaczy… wiem, że pan Feltsman _i tak mi tego nie powie_ , ale… o matko! Nie mogę uwierzyć! Do tego jeszcze pani Lilia…

\- Już nieważne, co się stało – Caryca Rosyjskiego Baletu niedbale machnęła ręką. – Grunt, że wróciłeś, chłopcze.

            Zdziwiony Japończyk przekrzywił głowę. A po chwili zza schodów rozległo się:

\- Dobra, _cholera,_ wypuszczę ich, tylko ZABIERZCIE GO ODE MNIE!

            Z kluczami dyndającymi na palcu wskazującym, pogwizdujący wesoło Viktor powrócił ze swojej „misji”.

\- Och, Yakov, wiesz, że Pan Naczelnik nadal pamięta moje Mulenie Różu? – zawołał podekscytowanym tonem. – Niesamowite, jak dobrą pamięć mają ci ludzie!

\- Tak, Vitya, ja wiedziałem, że on będzie pamiętał – mruknął Feltsman. – W końcu sam wzywałem dla niego karetkę…

\- Czym jest Mulenie Różu? – zainteresował się Plisetsky.

\- NIE CHCESZ WIEDZIEĆ!

\- Zgoda, nie chcę wiedzieć. Ech, cholera, jedźmy już do domu…   

             

**XXX**

 

            Gdy siedzieli w samochodzie, do Katsukiego przyszedł SMS.

\- Prezes Japońskiej Federacji Łyżwiarskiej pisze, że Cesarz był zachwycony moim pokazem. Chcą, bym za miesiąc wystąpił w kolejnym…

\- NIE MA, KURWA, MOWY! – wydarli się jednocześnie Yakov z Jurijem.

            Z wrażenia Japończyk wypuścił komórkę.

\- Yyyy… c-co? A-ale ja…

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, Katsuki! Będziesz siedział na dupie w Rosji! Juraczka, zabierz mu paszport!

\- Tak jest!

\- CO?! Ej… zaraz… Yurio, no co ty… AŁA! Ty weź przestań… nieeee, co ty robisz… hej, oddaj! To MÓJ paszport!

\- Yuuri, _prosiaczku_ , spokojnie – Viktor wymruczał narzeczonemu do ucha. – Po co ci paszport, skoro masz _mnie?_

\- Właśnie! – przez ramię warknął Yakov. – Masz jego. Na chuj ci paszport!

\- Łysolowi też skonfiskujemy dokumenty – mruknął Jurij. – Zamkniemy je w sejfie i będziemy wam wydawać, tylko gdy będziecie lecieć gdzieś we dwóch. Od dzisiaj macie absolutny zakaz samodzielnych podróży. Dotarło?

\- Że co?! – wysapał zszokowany Japończyk. – Yurio, przecież to _chore!_ I jeszcze pan, panie Feltsman… pan też… przecież to… zaraz! Pani Lilia! Pani Lilio, pani _na pewno_ uważa, że to jest nienormalne!

            Lilia udała, że z uwagą przypatruje się swojej bransoletce.

\- Bardzo zacny pomysł, Juriju Michajłowiczu – oświadczyła po chwili. – Nikiforovowi też skonsifkuj paszport.

\- CO?!

\- Proszę, Juraczka, ja sam grzecznie ci oddam – szczerząc się jak głupek, Viktor sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- Zwariowałeś? – Yuuri wytrzeszczył oczy na narzeczonego. – Vitya, no co ty… dlaczego… i z czego ty się tak cieszysz?

\- A jak mam się nie cieszyć, gdy wszyscy wyrażają tak _entuzjastyczne_ poparcie dla naszego związku?

            Oparłwszy głowę o dmuchaną poduchę, Japończyk wydał zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem. I czemu, u licha, mam wrażenie, że jestem jedynym, który nie wie o czymś bardzo ważnym?

            Feltsman uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Powiedzmy, że to, co działo się pod twoją nieobecność, to bardzo długa i wulgarna historia.

 

**XXX**

 

            O, tak. To _była_ długa i wulgarna historia!

            A zakończyła się ona tak, że „Rodzinka Adamsów” wróciła do mieszkania i przekonała się, że Puma Tiger Skorpion szczęśliwie nie zdechł z głodu, lecz złożył zażalenie z racji nie otrzymania wieczornego posiłku. Zażalenie miało formę kup oraz siuśków pozostawionych na wszystkich łóżkach w domu. Nienaruszona została jedynie kanapa i nie było innego wyjścia niż przespać się na niej we trójkę. Cisnąc się między Yakovem i Lilią, Jurij wyburczał, że byli najbardziej popapraną rodzinką na świecie, ale nie wymieniłby jej na żadną inną.

            A Lilia całkowicie się z tym zgadzała. Mimo wszystkich brzydkich słów, które w jej obecności rzucili, za nic nie pozbyłaby się Yakova i Jurija. Nie żałowała też, że ubiegłego wieczoru nazwała ich „mężczyznami swojego życia”.

            W końcu ci dwaj wulgarni, lecz cudowni mężczyźni dobrowolnie poszli z nią do pierdla!     

 

Czytelniku, przeczytaj notkę autorki, gdyż tym razem jest dosyć istotna ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A zatem STAŁO się, kochani! Dotarliśmy do końca historii! No, może nie do końca-końca, bo czekają nas jeszcze dwa Epilogi i Matura z Przeklinania (dokładnie w tej kolejności, matura będzie na końcu). Ale gdy chodzi o „main story”, to… tak. To koniec.
> 
> Chciałabym gorąco podziękować wszystkim, którzy „serduszkowali” i komentowali „Zakaz Przeklinania”, ale zrobię to dopiero we wtorek, gdy oficjalnie opublikuję ostatnią część. Każdemu podziękuję imiennie, i w ogóle… Bo ja lubię dziękować ;)
> 
> Natomiast, jeżeli WY chcielibyście coś powiedzieć MNIE, możecie to zrobić już tu i teraz. No bo, tak szczerze, kolejne rozdziały będą już tylko „pikantnymi dodatkami”, a „główna historia” oficjalnie się zakończyła. Tak więc, jeżeli chcecie podzielić się wrażeniami w stylu „było fajnie, podobało mi się” albo „o matko, jesteś popaprana, co ty w ogóle… eghm!”. No, nie ukrywam, że bardziej pożądam komentarzy pierwszego rodzaju ;) . Aczkolwiek, podkreślam, że nic nie jest obowiązkowe. Podzielcie się wrażeniami z „Zakazu…” - ale tylko jeśli macie czas i naprawdę tego chcecie. Jeśli nie chcecie i nie macie czasu, jak najbardziej rozumiem, bo czas to pieniądz, a ja tak czy siak będę was wszystkich uwielbiać i dla was pisać :3
> 
> Jeżeli chcecie o coś zapytać, to również – pytajcie śmiało!
> 
> No to teraz kwestia numer dwa. Do tłumaczenia „Zakazu Przeklinania” zgłosiły się w sumie cztery osoby, a każda na zasadzie „zrobię to, jak nikt inny się nie zgłosi” albo „kurde, chciałabym, ale nie wiem, czy dam radę”. Przy czym wszyscy wydają się kompetentni i dość mocni z angielskiego, tak więc… ten… tego.
> 
> Długo nad tym myślałam (nie spodziewałam się tak entuzjastycznego odzewu), aż wreszcie podjęłam decyzję. Moje oficjalne stanowisko w sprawie tłumaczenia „Zakazu…” jest następujące:
> 
> KAŻDY, kto zechce napisać angielską wersję tego opowiadania ma moje PEŁNE błogosławieństwo. Możecie ze sobą współpracować, możecie działać w pojedynkę, możecie podjąć się zadania, albo je porzucić… ale wiedzcie, że każdemu, kto zechce i się podejmie, zrobię reklamę jego twórczości na fanpage’u i w ogóle gdzie tylko zdołam. Każdemu pomogę, jak będę mogła. Popatrzę na tłumaczenie, powiem, co ewentualnie bym poprawiła i tak dalej. Tylko, proszę, dajcie mi znać, że to robicie. Możecie sobie potłumaczyć dla picu, dla zabawy, na poważnie, na pół-poważnie – jak chcecie. Niezależnie od tego, czy skończycie tłumaczenie, czy go NIE skończycie, i tak dostaniecie ode mnie mentalnego przytulasa i wdzięczność.
> 
> Jeżeli powstanie kilka wersji tłumaczenia – to super! „Zakaz…” nie jest jakoś szczególnie długi (kaszl, kaszl, nie tak jak „Zakład”, kaszl, kaszl), więc to może być ciekawy eksperyment.
> 
> Jeżeli powstanie tylko jedno tłumaczenie - też ekstra!
> 
> Jeżeli nie powstanie ŻADNE tłumaczenie – no cóż, trudno. Może sama kiedyś to przetłumaczę? Kiedyś? Tak, kiedyś – to dobre słowo ;)
> 
> Podobnie ma się sprawa z "Dawno temu w Detroit". Pół roku temu ktoś powiedział mi, że się za to zabiera, ale w sumie przestał się odzywać, więc jeśli ktoś inny jest chętny, już nie musi się powstrzymywać! Aczkolwiek, ponownie zaznaczam, by informować mnie, jeżeli podejmiecie się tłumaczenia - na dziewięćdziesiąt procent się zgodzę, ale zawsze wypada zapytać. 
> 
> Jakaś kwestia numer trzy? Hm… widziałam, że wiele osób jara się tekstem „Pornole życiem”, więc wymyśliłam, że zrobię sobie przypinkę z tym tekstem ;) A, i jeszcze drugą z tekstem „Mulę Róż”. Właśnie tak! Zaprojektuję sobie dwie przypinki i będę z nimi chodziła po konwentach – taka będę! Dzięki temu będziecie mogli łatwo mnie zidentyfikować :) 
> 
> Trzymajcie się ciepło, a już jutro Epilog o Otabku i Juraśce! (z pocałunkiem – więc jak ktoś nie lubi Otayuri, niech lepiej nie czyta)


	12. Epilog pierwszy - Przeklinaniowa abstynencja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** WARNING - Otayuri kiss! Jeżeli nie lubisz tego pairingu, nie czytaj ***
> 
> Czyli obiecany Otajurkowy Epilog. Życzę miłej lektury :)

            Otabek Altin miał ogromną słabość do ludzi, których nie można było jednoznacznie ocenić.

            Zaczęło się w przedszkolu, od pięknej jasnowłosej nauczycielki, która w godzinach wolnych od pracy trenowała judo. Przy dzieciach słodka i łagodna. Na macie – skuteczna i bezlitosna. Otabek zakochał się na zabój. To była jego pierwsza miłość.

            Jakieś trzy lata później zapałał cichą sympatią do kolegi z klasy. Śliczny rudzielec był największym kujonem w szkole. Jednak kiedy _nie musiał_ się uczyć, szedł do salonu gier, gdzie bił rekordy we wszystkich brutalnych strzelankach. W ławce cichutki i grzeczny. Przed automatem – postrach wszystkich kryminalistów. Druga miłość Otabka. Jego urocza, druga miłość!

            Natomiast trzecia…

            Altin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego miłość numer trzy była gwiazdą plakatu, w którego wgapiała się aktualnie połowa terminalu. Odziana w pamiętny srebrny strój (ten sam, w którym pobiła rekord świata w programie krótkim), z pięknymi blond włosami rozłożonymi wokół głowy jak wachlarz, cudowna istota leżała na lodzie, przyciskając do piersi butelkę pepsi.

            Nieziemski widok. Wystarczająco zjawiskowy, by zafundować dwudziestu kobietom natychmiastowy orgazm (a co tu dopiero mówić o takim jednym Kazachstańskim łyżwiarzu, który wielbił Rosyjską Wróżkę _nie tylko_ za wygląd).

            Otabek nie miał bladego pojęcia, jakimi środkami fotograf zmusił Jurija do przybrania tej rozmarzono-anielskiej miny, ale jedno było pewne – gdy Plisetsky zobaczy ten plakat, z miejsca padnie na zawał. Albo coś rozwali. Prędzej to drugie.

Altin nie mógł się zdecydować, czy wyciągać apteczkę, czy szukać schronu.

\- Beka, tutaj!

            Wkrótce miał się o tym przekonać…  

\- Dzięki, że po mnie przyjechałeś – Kazach zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył przywitać się z przyjacielem.

            Jura wyglądał nieziemsko. Miał czarną koszulkę z ryczącym tygrysem, okulary z pamiętnego pokazu „Welcome to the madness” i stare postrzępione dżinsy. Aż chciało się chwycić tę bestię w ramiona i ujarzmić za pomocą pocałunku. Najlepiej z piosenką Kiss „Heaven’s on fire” w tle. Tak, to byłoby niezłe.

\- Daj spokój, przecież to żaden pro… - dokładnie w tym momencie Plisetsky przyuważył reklamę Pepsi.

 _Oho?_ – pomyślał Otabek – _Zaczyna się._

            Za chwilę posypią się kurwy, od których zadrży podłoga. Sposób, w jaki Jurij przepalał plakat wzrokiem, sugerował, że już chyba wolałby widzieć samego siebie _nago_.

 _No bo golas to jeszcze nie aż taki wstyd_ – mówiła mina Rosyjskiego Tygrysa – _Ale że w takiej pozie i to jeszcze ze wzrokiem pierdolonego aniołka?! O, NIE, kurwa! NIE ma opcji!_

            Proszę państwa, zaraz nastąpi wybuch. Trzy, dwa, jeden…

\- NO JA PIER…

            Wówczas stało się coś dziwnego. Jurij Plisetsky urwał w pół słowa i na moment zamarł w miejscu. Chyba toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę.

            Wreszcie odchrząknął i wyrwał przyjacielowi plecak.

\- Dawaj to! – burknął – Chodźmy na autobus.

            Otabek zamrugał. Czy to mu się przyśniło?

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zagaił, gdy kilka minut później wychodzili z lotniska. – Wydajesz się jakiś… inny.

_Nie przypominasz mojej wulgarnej rosyjskiej nimfy. A może jesteś tylko klonem? Czyżby cię podmienili?_

            Piętnastolatek przewrócił oczami.

\- To nic takie…

            Nie dokończył, gdyż nagle rzuciło się na niego stado napalonych aniołków. Piszczące fanki w opaskach z kocimi uszami pojawiły się dosłownie znikąd.

\- Juraaaaaaczka! – jedna z nich wyciągnęła telefon i zaczęła cykać fotki.

\- Wiedziałyśmy, że tu będziesz – druga uwiesiła się Plisetskyemu na szyi.

\- Jak mógłbyś się nie zjawić?

\- To takie słodkie, że przejechałeś taki kawał tylko po to, by powitać swojego Księcia na Motorze!

\- Ooooch, tak słodko razem wyglądacie!

\- Otayuri górą!

\- Moja kuzynka ze Stanów też was szipuje! Kiedy się dowie, że was spotkałam, _umrze_ z zazdrości!

            Otabek przyglądał się rozwrzeszczanej bandzie samic z pozbawioną wyrazu miną.

            Okej, a więc to prawdziwy Jurij. Tak zniesmaczonego i kipiącego od wkurwu wyrazu twarzy zwyczajnie _nie dawało się_ podrobić. Zaraz poleci wiązanka!

\- Zjeżdżajcie stąd, wy pier… - nastoletni zwycięzca Grand Prix ugryzł się w język – _wy durne irytujące_ babska! Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty?!

            Szok stulecia numer dwa.

„ _Durne irytujące babska”?_ – Otabek podrapał się po skroni – _A nie „pierdolone dziwki”? To już jest CO NAJMNIEJ podejrzane._

            Jakimś cudem zgubili ogarnięte fanowskim szałem stado i wskoczyli do autobusu. Kilkanaście damskich nosów przykleiło się do szyby. To cud, że kierowca nie przejechał żadnej po nogach.

            Rozwścieczony Jurij opadł na jedno z plastikowych krzesełek. Jednak nawet nie zdążył porządnie odetchnąć, gdy ujrzał…

CO TO JEST?! – ryknął, celując palcem w coś za plecami przyjaciela.

            Otabek powoli odwrócił się. Widząc kolejną reklamę pepsi, uśmiechnął się – rzecz jasna dyskretnie, tak by Plisetsky go na tym nie przyłapał.

\- To jesteś ty – oznajmił rzeczowym tonem.

 _Bardzo niewinny i słodki ty_ – sprecyzował w myślach. – _Chociaż w obecnej, wkurwionej wersji podniecasz mnie jeszcze bardziej. No cóż… jeśli mam być całkowicie szczery, podobasz mi się w KAŻDEJ możliwej wersji._

            Szkoda, że nie byli jeszcze na etapie, by mógł powiedzieć te wszystkie rzeczy na głos.

\- _Dlaczego_ to paskudztwo wisi w autobusie? – wbijając paznokcie w oparcie fotela, wysyczał Jurij – Czemu muszę na nie patrzeć?!

\- Nie musisz – Kazach zajął miejse obok nastoletniego przyjaciela – Możesz patrzeć na mnie.

            Młody Rosjanin zaczerwienił się i ostatecznie spojrzał w okno.  

             

**XXX**

 

            Po zostawieniu bagaży w mieszkaniu Pani Baranowskiej, zrobili sobie kanapki i ruszyli na miasto. Ledwo postawili stopę na placu przed Pałacem Zimowym, a natrafili na Nikiforova i jego japońskiego narzeczonego.

            Viktor i Yuuri siedzieli na murku, namiętnie się całując. Pudel Makkachin obserwował ich z wesoło merdającym ogonem, miętoląc w pysku resztki patyka.

 _No pięknie_ – Otabek pokręcił głową. – _Zaraz będzie afera._

            Jurij jeszcze _nigdy_ nie odpuścił „Prosiakowi” i „Łysolowi”, gdy w jego obecności pozwolili sobie na coś więcej niż przyjacielski uścisk dłoni. Nie było opcji, by rozgrzeszył ich z publicznej wymiany śliny.

            Kazach już słyszał w wyobraźni te wszystkie kreatywne przekleństwa:

„Bezwstydni emerytowani zboczeńcy!”

„ Pierdolone wieprzowe porno!”

„Co wy, kurwa, jebane kloszardy jesteście?! Nie macie własnego mieszkania, by publicznie wpierdalać sobie języki do ust?!”

            Ktoś nazwałby podobne zachowanie wulgarnym, jednak Otabek uznawał je za część uroku Jury. Bez swojego ognistego temperamentu, ten piękny młody wojownik byłby jak tygrys bez pazurów!

            Tym dziwniejszym wydawał się fakt, że _sam z siebie_ postanowił nie obnażać kłów. Po prostu złapał zaskoczonego Altina za nadgarstek i wszystko wskazywało na to, że zamierzał przemknąć obok Nikiforova i Katsukiego niepostrzeżenie. Od tak. Bez wywoływania afery!

            I może by się udało, gdyby nie pudel. Na widok znajomego blondynka, Makkachin porzucił patyk i zaszczekał radośnie.

            Viktor odkleił się od narzeczonego.

\- Proszę, proszę! – z uśmiechem w kształcie serca zamachał do Jurija i Otabka. – A kogóż widzą moje piękne oczy?

\- Y-Y-Yurio, przepraszam! – wybąkał zaczerwieniony Japończyk. – M-myślałem, że jesteśmy tu sami. W końcu taka fatalna pogoda i w ogóle… jeszcze chwilę temu na placu było zupełnie pusto.

\- A cóż to za krzywa minka, Juraczka? Koteczek Huncwoteczek ma dzisiaj fatalny dzioneczek?

\- Już ja ci k… - Plisetsky gotował się ze złości, ale jakimś cudem połknął brzydkie słowo. – Już ja ci dam „Koteczka Huncwoteczka”!

\- Ach, ach, i jakie eleganckie słownictwo! Samokontrola godna pozazdroszczenia, Puszku Okruszku…

\- Viktor, daj mu spokój – Yuuri trzepnął narzeczonego w ramię. – Nie widzisz, jak bardzo się stara?

 _„Stara się?”_ – zdzwił się Otabek – _Ale po co? W jakim celu?_

\- Idziemy, Beka! – warknął Jurij.

\- Do zobaczenia na treningu, Tygrysie Urwisie!

\- VIKTOR! – Katsuki posłał ukochanemu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. – Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! Co żeś się tak na niego uwziął? Nigdy nie byłeś wobec niego _aż tak złośliwy._

\- To dlatego że kiedy byłeś w Japonii, Juraczka był dla mnie _bardzo niemiły! -_ Viktor obrażalsko zadarł nos.

            Trampek w panterkę zapodał stojącemu nieopodal koszowi na śmieci mściwego kopniaka. Ale przekleństwo w dalszym ciągu _nie padło._

            Co skłoniło Kazachskiego łyżwiarza, by już któryś z kolei raz tego dnia uniósł brew.

            Cóż takiego wydarzyło się ostatnio w życiu Jury? Czy Otabek powinien zacząć się martwić?

 

**XXX**

            TAK, Otabek DEFINITYWNIE powinien się martwić!

            W przeciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin wydarzyło się tak wiele głupich rzeczy, że spokojnie dałoby się to zmieścić w trzech piątkach trzynastego. Z tym że to był tylko _jeden_ piątek. I w ten jeden jedyny piątek, Altin z Plisetskym zostali osaczeni przez Aniołki cztery razy („Te przeklęte fanki!” – warczał Jurij), spotkali Katsukiego z Nikiforovem na mieście trzy razy („Czy oni nie mają co robić? Śledzą nas, czy jak?!”), raz nawet wpadli na JJ’a („Skąd on się tutaj, do diabła, wziął?!”), kilka razy musieli przerwać rozmowę z powodu płaczliwych wiadomości głosowych od Georgija, którego rzuciła kolejna dziewczyna („Czemu dzwoni do mnie, a nie do Milki?!”), i zdecydowanie _zbyt wiele_ razy odbierali telefony od dziadka Plisetskyego, który był wielce wzburzony faktem, że Yakov z Lilią zostawili Jurijowi wolną chatę, i to akurat w momencie, gdy w odwiedziny przyjechał „jakiś podejrzany chuligan z kolczykami w uszach” („nie, dziadku, to nie jest chuligan, to jest mój przyjaciel”, „ale jak to, Juraczka, przecież on jeździ na motorze”, „dziadku, na motorach jeżdżą nie tylko chuligani”).

            A najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że pomimo tych wszystkich zakłócaczy spotkania (randki?) Jurij _ani razu_ nie zaklął.

            Jurij Plisetsky.

            Nie zaklął.

            Ani razu.

            Apokalipsa!

\- No dobra – kiedy późnym wieczorem wrócili do domu, zagaił Otabek. – Mów, co się dzieje!

\- Nic – nalewając wody do czajnika, bąknął Jurij – Nic się nie dzieje. Czemu sądzisz, że coś się dzieje?

\- Gdy byliśmy w kinie, nie chcieli cię wpuścić na film od czternastego roku życia, a ty nie rzuciłeś ani jednej „kurwy”.

            Na samo wspomnienie, Plisetsky zacisnął zęby.

\- T… to jeszcze nie powód, żeby się złościć – wycedził.

\- Jakaś pani powiedziała do ciebie „załóż bluzę, bo zmarzniesz, dziewczynko.” Wtedy również nie zakląłeś.

            Dłoń nastolatka trzęsła się, jak u kogoś, kto bardzo chciał komuś przyłożyć.

\- Mogła się pomylić – kipiącym od wkurwu tonem wyszeptał Jurij – Zdarza się.

\- Jakiś dres dał ci klapsa w tyłek. To się raczej nie zdarza.

\- I już się _nie zdarzy_ , biorąc pod uwagę, że wykręciłem mu rękę.

 _I obiłeś mu twarz i trzasnąłeś go w jaja_ – w myślach westchnął Otabek – _Trochę szkoda, bo to JA chciałem to zrobić._

\- Ale nie _zakląłeś_ – zwrócił przyjacielowi uwagę.

\- A co to ja dostałem nakaz od lekarza, by kilka razy dziennie rzucać mięsem?

\- Nieee… ale sądziłem, że wiesz, że przy mnie możesz być sobą. Przeklinasz. Taki już jesteś. Lubię cię takim.

            Policzki Lodowego Tygrysa pokryły się warstwą czerwieni.

\- M-mogę żyć bez przeklinania!

\- Prawda. Ale czy to cię uszczęśliwia?

\- A nawet jeśli nie, to co z tego?

\- TO, że ja nie lubię, gdy jesteś nieszczęśliwy. Nie cierpię patrzeć na twoją niezadowoloną minę, gdy nie możesz rozładować emocji. Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru, Jura. Będę musiał zastosować na tobie terapię szokową.

\- Czyli, że niby co zamierzasz zrobić?

            Nie mówiąc ani słowa, Otabek wyciągnął telefon i włączył piosenkę Kiss „Heaven’s on fire”. Następnie podszedł do przyjaciela i zrobił to, o czym marzył już na lotnisku. Nic nie sprawiło mu tak dzikiej satysfakcji, jak zaskoczenie w zielonych oczach Jurija, gdy ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku.

            Duże dłonie Kazacha – zdecydowanie zbyt męskie, by należeć do osiemnastoletniego młodzieńca – chwyciły szczupłą talię i przyciągnęły do siebie drobne ciało. Z początku nastoletni Rosjanin całował jak wystraszona rusałeczka, zaskoczona przy jeziorku przez napalonego fauna. Ale po chwili przeszedł przemianę i zaczął pożerać usta Otabka z taką samą dzikością, z jaką Otabek pożerał jego.

            Żaden z nich nie zamknął oczu.

            Jednak tak właśnie miało być – całowali się, wymieniając się stalowymi spojrzeniami, jak para walczących o dominację drapieżników. Palce Jurija trzymały koszulkę na ramionach partnera jak szpony, czy raczej pazury – pazury jedynego prawdziwego Lodowego Tygrysa Rosji!

            Otabek nie miał nic przeciwko rusałkom. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że po północy zamieniały się w dzikie koty.

            Czy to przypadek, że wskazówka właśnie pokazała dwunastą?

            Kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, Plisetsky wytrzeszczył oczy i wyrzucił z siebie zdumione:

\- O, KURWA!

            A sekundę później, spanikowany, zatkał dłonią usta.

\- Szlag – zgiął się pół i nie odrywając rąk od twarzy, zaczął tupać nogami o podłogę – Szlag, szlag, szlag! Ja pierdolę, Beka, _przepraszam!_

\- Ale za co przepraszasz? – Otabek przekrzywił głowę – Przecież to ja cię pocałowałem.

\- Nie o to chodzi – zbolałym tonem powiedział Jurij – Pocałunek był zajebisty, ale… O MATKO! Nie, nie mogę, znowu to zrobiłem! Teraz powiedziałem „zajebisty”, a wcześniej powiedziałem „ja pierdolę”!

\- A to źle, bo…?

\- Ty nie rozumiesz!

\- To mi wytłumacz.

\- Kiedy to długa historia…

\- Nie szkodzi. Posłucham.

\- No dobra. Więc…

            Plisetsky wziął głęboki oddech, po czym z zatrważającą prędkością wyrzucił z siebie:

\- No więc, Prosiak wyjechał zostawiając Łysola samego, Łysol zwariował, zaczęło totalnie mu odwalać, ja i Yakov byliśmy wkurwieni na maksa, tak wkurwieni jak jeszcze nigdy, no to Lilia się na nas wkurwiła, stwierdziła, że mamy przestać przeklinać, więc najpierw kazała nam płacić za przekleństwa, potem próbowała wrobić nas w sprzątanie, ale nie posłuchaliśmy i narozrabialiśmy, i wywaliła nas z domu, i musiałem zamieszkać z Yakovem w pokoju, i, o kurwa, to była masakra, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, a potem jeszcze ten psycholog, i pop psychopata, później dowiedzieliśmy się, że niedaleko domu jest fajna siłka, ale Lilii zupełnie się nie spodobała, więc posłała nas na jogę, i omal nie zrobiliśmy sobie poważnej krzywdy, potem Lilia się upiła, i zaczęła przeklinać, i wylądowaliśmy w pierdlu, i stwierdziliśmy, że to rzucanie kurwami wcale nie jest takie fajne!

            Dysząc, Jurij posłał przyjacielowi zdesperowane spojrzenie.

\- Rozumiesz coś z tego?!

\- Eee…

\- No i wiesz, Lilia zgodziła się, żebyś przyjechał i został u mnie na noc – nastoletni Rosjanin odwrócił wzrok i nerwowo rozmasował kark – Chciałem jej pokazać, że to doceniam. Więc obiecałem sobie, że kiedy przyjedziesz, nie będę przeklinał przez caluteńki dzień. No bo wiesz, jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i za każdym razem, gdy próbuję zachowywać się dojrzale, to ty najbardziej mnie do tego motywujesz. Sądziłem, że pod koniec dnia spojrzę na ciebie i z dumą oznajmię: „A widzisz, Beka? Wytrwałem!” Została mi minuta… jedna _cholerna_ minuta do _cholernej_ północy, ale wtedy… ja pierdolę, co to było?! No po prostu kosmos, masakra, i, o kurwa, nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak zajebiście, o Boże, co za hardkor, Jezu, to było debeściarskie, pierwszy raz kogoś całowałem, no nie mogę, zaraz, kurwa, zejdę z wrażenia, ale, cholera, było ekstra, i nawet te otwarte oczy za cholerę mi nie przeszkadzały!

            Otabek zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Czyli że… podobało ci się? Tak?

\- No raczej, cholera, że mi się podobało! – prychnął Jurij.

            Jednak po chwili wbił markotny wzrok w podłogę.

\- Tyle że… no nie wytrwałem, no!

            Kącik ust kazachskiego łyżwiarza nieznacznie uniósł się do góry.

\- Może i nie wytrwałeś. Ale poczułem się zaszczycony, że dopiero mój pocałunek zmusił cię do złamania postanowienia. Sprawiłeś mi _cholerną_ przyjemność, wiesz?

            Lodowy Tygrys zaczerwienił się, po czym bez zastanowienia wbił usta w wargi przyjaciela. Kiedy skończyli całować, odwrócił się i dumnym krokiem odszedł w stronę łazienki.

\- Żebyś sobie nie myślał, że tylko ty masz dość jaj, by cmoknąć kogoś w ryj! – warknął, pokazując Otabka palcem – Idę pod prysznic! Oficjalnie jesteśmy kwita!

            Za Plisetskym zatrzasnęły się drzwi, a Kazach zaśmiał się pod nosem. Tak szczerze, nie do końca zrozumiał całą tę pokręconą opowieść o przeklinaniu, ale to nie miało znaczenia.  

Liczyło się tylko to, że jego rusałczo-tygrysia miłość znów była sobą.            

 

Uff! Moje pierwszy Otayuri... mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało (zachęcam do podzielenia się wrażeniami ^^).

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom (niezalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy zostawili dla mnie  **komentarz** bądź  **kudosa.** Jesteście absolutnie fantastyczni i uwielbiam was! 

W międzyczasie zabieram się za piętnasty rozdział "Zakładu" (czternasty jest już napisany - czeka na publikację). 

A już jutro Epilog z Pijanym Yuurim! Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia!


	13. Epilog drugi - Bariery językowe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do czytelników: sami tego chcieliście, więc nie miejcie pretensji! Czytacie to na własną odpowiedzialność!

\- Nie, Miły Panie, NIE udzielę panu rozgrzeszenia za kopnięcie kota. Nie interesuje mnie, że pana podrapał i ugryzł pana w nogę. Gdyby jeszcze kopnął pan teściową… To mógłbym zrozumieć! Ale że _niewinne zwierzątko?!_ Następny!

            Nastoletni grzesznik spuścił głowę i utykając opuścił konfesjonał. Pop rozmasował obolałe plecy.

\- Następny! – burknął.

            Na krzesełko opadł jakiś bardzo pijany facet. Wyglądał niemal identycznie jak Harry Potter – z tą różnicą, że był Azjatą i nie posiadał blizny. Usiedzenie w miejscu sprawiało mu wyraźny problem – wciąż chwiał się, raz na prawą, raz na lewą stronę, jakby miał się za chwilę się przewrócić.

\- Co cię tu, sprowadza, synu? – przyjaźnie zagaił pop.

\- Szsiię wyszczać grzejniki! – padła nieprzytomna odpowiedź.

\- Słucham?!

            Lekko się kołysząc, okularnik sięgnął do kieszeni. Podsunął sobie skrawek papieru prawie pod sam nos i przeczytał:

\- Chuczę wyrzygać gadżety!

\- Eee… nadal nie rozumiem, synu.

\- No… chuć wyzwać Czechy!

            W końcu zniecierpliwiony pop wyrwał nieszczęśnikowi kartkę. Ktoś napisał chłopaczkowi instrukcję w cyrylicy.

\- Aaa… „chcę wyznać grzechy”! Grzechy chcesz wyznać? Tak, synu?

            Chłopiątko nieprzytomnie pokiwało główką.

\- Cóż za wspaniały gest! – westchnął duchowny. – Fakt, że chcesz przyznać się do przewin jest godny pochwały. Zwłaszcza, że nie jesteś tutejszy. No więc mów, synu!

            Azjata nieoczekiwanie zmarkotniał. W kącikach brązowych oczu zaczęły gromadzić się łzy. Młodzieniec wybuchł płaczem.

\- C-co się stało? – zaniepokoił się pop. – C-chłopcze, spokojnie! No już, cichutko, wszystko dobrze, przecież nic się nie dzieje… Twoje sekrety są u mnie bezpieczne! Nawet jeśli popełniłeś morderstwo, albo, nie daj Boże, zrobiłeś komuś nieślubne dziecko, nikomu tego nie powtórzę!

_Yakov też nie powtórzy. Na niego zawsze można liczyć._

\- Nie to obchodzić! – zakwilił okularnik.

\- Obcho… aaa! Nie o to _chodzi_ , tak?

            Przytaknięcie.

\- A o co, synu?

\- No bo… no bo… ja nie ssać rosyjski!

\- CO?!

            Młodzieniec pociągnął nosem.

\- Viktor mnie obciągnie uczyć… znaczy… chlip, chlip… obciągle!

\- Aaa… _ciągle_ cię uczyć? Tan cały Viktor ciągle cię uczy, tak? A czego cię uczy?

\- Possajewać językiem, szebym possał rosyjski! Ja tak bardzo chuć… tak bardzo chuć ssać rosyjski, ale ja nie ssać, ja być żółta dupa, Yurio mówić, że ja Świnia i beztalencie, bo ja nie ssać rosyjski!

            Maryjo, Jezusie i Duchu Święty! O cóż mogło w tym wszystkim chodzić? To ssanie… Dobry Boże, pop miał same _diabelskie_ skojarzenia.

\- Viktor ssać japoński – zapłakał młody grzesznik. – Viktor łatwo ssać. Viktor ssać łyżwy, Viktor ssać języki, Viktor ssać wszystko! Viktor przyjechać do Hasetsu i od razu ssać!

\- Zaraz, zaraz – pop przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. – Kiedy mówisz „ssać” tak naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć „znać”?!

\- Zunać?

\- Ooo, tak, tak, tak! Właśnie to! Znać! Ten twój Viktor chce, żebyś znał rosyjski? I dlatego cię uczy? A ty chuć… eee… to znaczy _chcesz_ się nauczyć?

\- TAK!

\- I Viktor jest taki zdolny, że… eee… zna japoński, tak? A poza tym, z tego, co zrozumiałem, nieźle jeździ na łyżwach? Ogólnie jest we wszystkim najlepszy?

\- TAK!

\- Chwila moment! A czy ty nie masz przypadkiem na myśli Viktora Nikiforova? Tego łyżwiarza?

\- TAAAAAK! - zawył zrozpaczony Japończyk. – Ja nie chuć zrobić Viktor wzwód! Ja chuć ssać rosyjski, by zapompować Viktor!

            Okej, załóżmy, że „wzwód” miał oznaczać „zawód”, a „zapompować” – „zaimponować”. Aha, czyli ten chłopak nie chciał sprawić Viktorowi _zawodu_. Za to bardzo chciał mu _zaimponować_.  

\- No już, spokojnie – duchowny poklepał młodziana po ramieniu. – Rosyjski to bardzo trudny język. Viktor nie może wymagać od ciebie, byś od razu się nauczył…

\- Kiedy ja być w Rosja już trzy miesiączki! – zaskomlał zaryczany okularnik. – Ja być tutaj trzy miesiączki i nic tylko robić Viktorowi wzwód! Ja jeździć na łyżwach i Viktor wzwód! Ja robić balet i Viktor wzwód! Ja tak bardzo chuć, chuć, chuć, a Viktor cały czas wzwód, wzwód, wzwód! Ja chuć ssać rosysjki, ale ja nie ssać rosyjski! I znowu Viktor wzwód!

\- Boże, synu, to straszne…

\- Jedyne, co ja dobrze robić, to parówki na śnię jebanie!

\- Śnię jebanie?! Aaaa, w sensie, że _śniadanie?_

            Japończyk pokiwał główką.

\- Jak śnię jebanie, to Viktor zawsze chuć twarda parówka! No to ja robić Viktorowi parówka, bo ja dobrze pieścić. Phichit zawsze mówić, że ja dobrze pieścić!

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć „pichcić”? Pichcić czyli gotować?

\- Właśnieje tak! Ja tylko dobrze pieścić. Gdy Viktor chuć śnię jebanie, to ja pieścić jajka i parówka, i dawać Viktor, i Viktor satysfakcją jebany!

\- U-usatysfakcjonowany? – wyjąkał pop. – Oczywiście chciałeś powiedzieć u-sa-tys-fak-cjo-no-wa-ny? Tak?

\- Tak, ale co z tego?! Co z tego, skoro Viktor wciąż wzwód, wzwód, wzwód…

\- Dobrze, wystarczy, już, zrozumiałem, że…

\- Do tego jeszcze Mistrzostwa Swatania! Niedługo Mistrzostwa Swatania i Viktor mi zrobić orgii analny program. Program orgii analny i wykorzystywać moja stamina, ale co z tego, skoro Viktor wciąż wzwód, wzwód, wzwód…

\- WYSTARCZY!

Nerwowo przełykając ślinę, duchowny wytarł pot z czoła. Yakov miał rację, gdy ostrzegał go przed Nikiforovem i jego piekielną zgrają!

            To nie tak, że z tym Japończykiem nie dawało się dogadać. W sumie to nie trzeba było specjalnie się wysilać, by poznać _prawdziwy_ sens wypowiedzi. Rzecz w tym, że nawet wiedząc, że „orgii analny” to „oryginalny”, a „miesiączki” to „miesiące”, słuchanie tego wszystkiego było po prostu… no… _nie do przyjęcia!_

 _Dla własnego dobra, ten chłopak nie powinien W OGÓLE mówić po rosyjsku!_ – z rezygnacją pomyślał pop. – _Co z tego, że odczuwa tę swoją chuć, czy raczej chęć zapompowania, czy raczej zaimponowania Viktorowi, czy o co mu, cholera, chodziło… Niech już lepiej zostanie przy japońskim!_

            Tak, tak, ten młodzian to Nieświadome Ucieleśnienie Grzechu! Trzeba go szybciutko przegonić, zanim rzeźby aniołków zawstydzą się i uciekną do piekła.

\- Pójdziemy na układ, dobrze, synu? – udając ojcowski ton, zagaił pop. – Opowiedz mi o swoim najcięższym grzechu i skończymy na dzisiaj, dobrze?

\- Ala jak ja wyzwać Czechy, gdy ja nie ssać rosyjski? – zapłakał Japończyk.

\- Wszystko da się załatwić, synu. Jako Sługa Boży jestem przezorny i zawsze ubezpieczony! Często przychodzą do mnie ofiary przemocy domowej, w tym i tacy, którym wybito wszystkie zęby! Specjalnie dla nich mam taką specjalną białą tablicę, po której można pisać flamastrem. Proszę, narysuj dla mnie swój grzech. Na pewno bez problemu domyślę się, o co chodzi.

            A zatem młodzieniec zaczął rysować. Od razu stało się jasne, że nie miał zadatków na Da Vinciego! Z drugiej strony ciężko oczekiwać, by machnął Monę Lizę, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo był pijany. Po kilku minutach skończył i zaprezentował duchownemu niechlujne dzieło.

            Pop założył okulary i nieznacznie pochylił się do przodu.

            Bazgroły Japończyka przypominały nieco wzór matematyczny, tyle że zamiast znaku równania była strzałka. Trzy pierwsze obrazki zostały połączone ze sobą dwoma plusami.

            Pierwszym elementem było chyba jakieś urządzenie elektryczne? Komórka albo ładowarka. Albo coś jeszcze innego.

            Bohomaz numer dwa bez wątpienia przedstawiał penisa (Boże miej mnie w swojej opiece! – pomyślał pop).

            Zaś trzecim obrazkiem okazała się uśmiechnięta buźka Viktora Nikiforova (skubaniec pojawiał się ostatnio na wszystkich plakatach w mieście, więc łatwo było go rozpoznać).

            Duchowny zaczął rozkminiać rebus:

_No dobra… penis plus Viktor. Czyli seks z Viktorem? Okej, ale w takim razie, dlaczego komórka? Hm… a może chodzi o jakieś inne urządzenie elektryczne? Urządzenie elektryczne plus penis to… JEZU! A co jeśli chodzi o wibrator?! No dobra, a wibrator plus Viktor… MÓJ BOŻE! Wibrator z twarzą Viktora Nikiforova?! NAJŚWIĘTSZA PANIENKO!_

            Pop przeżegnał się. Wszystkie trzy elementy kończyły się strzałką, która wskazywała jakiś dziwny kwadracik z krzyżem w środku.

_Kwadracik z krzyżem w środku… kwadracik z krzyżem w środku… co to może być? Japończyk użył wibratora (czy raczej Wibro-Viktora) i tam poszedł? Tylko GDZIE poszedł? Krzyż w środku… czyżby szpital?_

_Może wibrator utknął biedakowi W-Wiadomym-Miejscu i chłopak poszedł do szpitala, by pomogli mu wyciągnąć?_

_Chociaż nie, szpitale i apteki są oznaczane PLUSEM, a nie KRZYŻEM. A to ewidentnie jest KRZYŻ. No więc, co? Cmentarz?_

_Tylko po co ktoś miałby iść na cmentarz z wibratorem w tyłku?_

_Okej, a więc nie szpital i nie cmentarz. Krzyż w środku, krzyż w środku… które miejsca są oznaczane krzyżem? Może jakiś kościół? Kościół albo cerkiew…_

            Ze spodni Japończyka dobiegło ciche brzęczenie. Duchowny omal nie dostał zawału.

_O MÓJ BOOOOOOOŻE! Czy on przyszedł tutaj z…?!!!_

            Młodzieniec został złapany za fraki i siłą wykopany z konfesjonału.

\- WYNOCHA! – ryknął pop. – Wynocha stąd, przeklęty wysłanniku szatana! Idź stąd! Idź i nie wracaj! A kysz!

 

**XXX**

 

\- Więęęęc? – z policzkami zaróżowionymi od alkoholu zaśpiewał Chris. – Za co cię wyrzucili, Yuuri, _mon cheri?_

\- Sam nie wiem – nieprzytomnym głosem pijaka odparł Katsuki. – Ja tylko opowiedziałem mu o tej potwornej sytuacji, gdy Viktor pojechał do Moskwy i zadzwonił do mnie, by przypomnieć mi, że mam podlać kaktusa. Ale ja zapomniałem i ten kaktus uuuumaaaaarł!

            Już któryś z kolei raz tego dnia, Japończyk wybuchł płaczem. Szwajcar poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Yuuri, _cheri,_ spokojnie! Słuchaj, a to coś, co stało w doniczce obok drzwi, gdy wychodziliśmy z domu, to nie był przypadkiem ten kaktus?

\- Eee… nie wiem. Wydawało mi się, że to zielony penis.

\- Penisy nie rosną w doniczkach, _cheri._ To na pewno był kaktus!

\- Naprawdę?! – oczy Yuuriego zalśniły nadzieją. – A więc on ŻYJE?!

\- Kaktusy nie potrzebują dużo wody, _cheri_. Nie umarłby, tylko dlatego że raz zapomniałeś go podlać.

\- Oooooch, dzięki Bogu!

            Katsuki padł na ziemię i rozpoczął serię dziękczynnych ukłonów. 

\- A właśnie, Yuuri. Coś brzęczy ci w spodniach…

\- Pewnie telefon przypomina o aktualizacjach. Ostatnio wciąż to robi.

\- Taa, mój też.

\- Ej, Chris? A ciebie za co wyrzucili?

            Giacometti westchnął przeciągle.

\- Zapewne za to, co zrobiłem biednemu Guang Hongowi, gdy tydzień temu graliśmy w hokeja…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilog Numer Dwa był pisany na pełnym spontanie - dlatego wygląda, jak wygląda. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się podoba ;) 
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom, którzy zostawili komentarz bądź gwiazdkę! 
> 
> Jeżeli jesteście ciekawi, co Chris zrobił Guang Hongowi... bądźcie cierpliwi, bo dowiecie się tego w opowiadaniu o zacnym tytulu "Łyżwiarskie Zakłady Bukmacherskie" (właściwie to tytuł roboczy - jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, czy go nie zmienię). To będzie projekt w stylu "Zakazu Przeklinania" - mniej więcej takiej samej długości, z rozdziałami publikowanymi dzień po dniu. Myślę, że napiszę go maksymalnie w tydzień - może szybciej, może później. Bo przecież jest jeszcze "Zakład". 
> 
> Ach, no właśnie!  
> Czternasty rodział "Zakładu" jest już gotowy do publikacji. Wrzucę go dzisiaj albo jutro. Rozdziału piętnastego mam już dobre piętnaście stron - to wasza zasługa, bo mnie motywujecie! 
> 
> Natomiast z "Zakazu..." została nam już tylko "Matura z Przeklinania". To nie będzie kolejna historyjka, ale coś w stylu dłuuugiej mowy końcowej ze wszystkimi ciekawostkami i podziękowaniami (jeżeli napisaliście chociaż jeden komentarz, na 99% zobaczycie swój nick). Osoby, które będą chciały się pobawić, zyskają możliwość sprawdzenia swoich sił w słowotwórstwie. Plus jeszcze króciutki artykulik o fanfikach. Takie tam biadolenie Jory...
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	14. Matura z przeklinania (uwagi końcowe)

Matura z przeklinania składa się z czterech części:

Pierwsza część to dwa słowniczki: Wulgarny Słownik Yakova i Jurija oraz Słownik Pijanego Rosyjskiego. Oba zawierają najzabawniejsze zwroty i słowa z całego opowiadania.

Druga część to Ćwiczenia Dla Chętnych. Jeżeli macie czas, możecie się pobawić.

Trzecia część to moje refleksje odnośnie fanfików oraz „Zakazu Przeklinania”. Jeżeli nie lubicie tekstów typu „artykuł” albo „babka siedzi i biadoli”, nie czytajcie.

Czwarta część to podziękowania imienne oraz krótka informacja dla czytelników DTWD. Plus zapowiedź moich przyszłych projektów. Natomiast ludzi czekających na „Zakład” już teraz informuję, że nowy rozdział zostanie opublikowany dzisiaj. Pytanie tylko - o której godzinie?  

A zatem, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko życzyć wam miłej laktury!

**Wulgarny Słownik Yakova i Jurija**

(jeżeli nie zgadzacie się z poniższymi opisami, albo macie lepsze pomysły, możecie podać własne definicje)

 _Chujochwyt upierdalający_ – złapanie kogoś za genitalia w taki sposób, by doznał poważnej krzywdy

 _Chujogenny_ – dziedziczący same niefajne cechy

 _Chujokurwy_ – wulgarne słowa

 _Gównoburza_ – wulgarna wymiana poglądów

 _Jebaletki i pierdopuenty_ – baletki i puenty

 _Jęczyzłamas_ – osoba, która bez przerwy się nad sobą użala

 _Kręcidupiec_ – osoba, która poznała naturę dojrzałego erosa

 _Kurwać jeb_ – urwać łeb

 _Kurwogrzech_ – przewina popełniona z udziałem przeklinania

 _Kurwonanista_ – zboczeniec

 _Kurwotekst_ – wypowiedź zawierająca przekleństwa

 _Kurwoterapia doodbytowa –_ kopniak w tyłek

 _Kurwozjebka_ – obrzucenie kogoś serią wulgaryzmów

 _Nifiutorov_ – wulgarny Rosjanin

 _Pakernia_ – siłownia

 _Pałojeb_ – niepożądany przedstawiciel prawa

 _Pierdolpop_ – agresywny duchowny

 _Pizdoanaliza_ – ocenianie czyjegoś zachowania w najgłupszy możliwy sposób

 _Pizdogenny_ – to samo, co „chujogenny”, tyle że opisujący zachowanie osoby płci żeńskiej

 _Pizdogłowy_ – bardzo głupi

 _Pizdogówniary_ – niesympatyczne młode dziewczyny

 _Pizdusiowaty chujocholik_ – osoba homoseksualna, która umiera z tęsknoty za partnerem

 _Pojebanka_ – opieprzenie kogoś w wulgarny sposób

 _Rosjebacki_ – wulgarny język rosysjki

 _Siedzieć jak stare pizdy w kościele_ – nie reagować

 _Skurwipojęcie_ – wulgarny zwrot

 _Skurwisłowo –_ słoto tabu, ewentualnie wielce niepożądane słowo

 _Skurwizłamas_ – nielubiany przez nas człowiek

 _SSIJ (Seria Super Intensywnego Jebania)_ – zaproszenie do ustawki

 _Wieprzowe porno_ – sytuacja, w której ktoś publicznie okazuje czułość prosiaczkowi

 _Wtrynianie fiutonochala do czyjejś dupy_ – bycie wścibskim

 _Wyjebać komuś w zapizdne_ – obić komuś okolice genitaliów

 _Wypizgać się z czegoś_ – obiecać coś komuś i się z tego nie wywiązać

 _Zajebieniec_ – osoba, która nas wkurzyła

 _Zatrzasnąć wrota chujoryja_ – przestać mówić

 _Zjebofaza na Wieprzowinę_ – miłość do Yuuriego Katsukiego

 

**Słownik Pijanego Rosyjskiego**

 

 _Chuć –_ chcieć

 _Miesiączki_ – miesiące

 _Mistrzostwa Swatania_ – Mistrzostwa Świata

 _Obciągle –_ ciągle

 _Orgii analny_ – oryginalny

 _Pieścić_ – pichcić (gotować)

 _Robić komuś wzwód_ – sprawić komuś zawód

 _Satysfakcją jebany_ – usatysfakcjonowany (zadowolony)

 _Sssać_ – znać

 _Śnię jebanie_ – śniadanie

 _Wyzwać Czechy –_ wyznać grzechy

 _Zapompować_ – zaimponować

**Ćwiczenia Dla Chętnych:**

 

  * Przetłumacz: _Huius penis curvam sciebas?_
  * Jakie jest najbardziej znienawidzone brzydkie słowo przez profesora Miodka?
  * W ilu językach jesteś w stanie powiedzieć słowo „kurwa”? Zapisz wszystkie obcojęzyczne „kurwy”, które znasz.
  * Czym się różni słownictwo potoczne od słownictwa wulgarnego?



 

  1. **Słowotwórstwo**



Przekształć poniższe fragmenty zdań w taki sposób, żeby stały się wulgarne:

\- zasadzić drzewo

\- spaść z roweru

\- wystawić komuś nieprzychylną opinię

\- pokazać środkowy palec

\- pocałować kogoś

\- podlać kaktusa

\- tańczyć na rurze

\- wyspowiadać się

\- stracić wszystkie pieniądze

\- ćwiczyć na siłowni

**Pisać czy nie pisać? – oto jest pytanie! O fanfikach krótkie sprawozdanie!**

Na początku kilka słów o samym „Zakazie Przeklinania”. Pomysł na to opowiadanie siedział w mojej głowie już od bardzo dawna (pół roku – nie przesadzając?). Marzyłam o tym, by napisać coś takiego – coś zabawnego, a zarazem kontrowersyjnego, coś w czym niemal każda sytuacja graniczyłaby z absurdem.

Realizacja tego projektu była możliwa dzięki istnieniu fanfiction.

Powiem wam szczerze, że kiedyś nie lubiłam fanfików. Nie, nie dlatego że wielu młodych autorów (i nie tylko młodych!) pisze niegramatycznie i niestylistycznie. W końcu, gdy ktoś dobrze poszuka, znajdzie w tym morzu różności kilka zacnych perełek.

Nie, chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Kiedyś uważałam, że pisanie fanfiction to dla osoby aspirującej do bycia pisarzem krok w tył. Jaki pożytek możesz mieć z bawienia się cudzymi bohaterami? Po co pisać historie, których i tak nie możesz wydać? Co to za sztuka napisać coś, gdy nie musisz nawet wymyślać własnych postaci, tworzyć im osobowości, zainteresować nimi czytelników, i tak dalej, i tak dalej?

„To dobre dla dzieci” – myślałam.

Ostatnie dwa laty wiele mnie nauczyły. Pokochałam fanfiction – momentami nawet aż za bardzo (ograniczanie się do fanfików po pewnym czasie rzeczywiście może zaszkodzić autorowi, ale o tym potem). Zrozumiałam, że operowanie bohaterami ulubionych serii (książkowych, filmowych, anime) może przynieść autorowi wiele korzyści.

Po pierwsze – co jest dosyć oczywiste – łatwo o znalezienie czytelników. Zazwyczaj, gdy publikujesz coś własnego, ale tak w stu procentach własnego, prędzej czy później musisz bawić się w akwizytora. Ludzie nie wiedzą, kim jesteś. Twoje nazwisko nic dla nich nie znaczy. Stanowisz zaledwie kroplę w morzu debiutujących autorów. Możliwe, że będziesz jak J. K. Rowling i na swojej pierwszej książce zarobisz masę kasy. Ale NAWET gdyby miało tak być, wcześniej musisz przejść przez wiele trudnych etapów. Proces wydawniczy, korekta, redakcja, sracja, okładka, reklama… Nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. A przecież człowiek jest tylko człowiekiem i ma swoje wątpliwości.

„Czy ja naprawdę powinienem się w to pchać?”

„Czy ja w ogóle umiem pisać?”

Kto odpowie na te wszystkie pytania? Ano właśnie – czasami może to zrobić fanfiction.

Nie musisz martwić się szukaniem odbiorców – oni już tam są, chętni do przeczytania opowieści z udziałem ulubionych bohaterów. Nie musisz budować uniwersum, ani tworzyć własnych postaci – ale o tym już mówiłam. Co ważnego z tego wynika?

To, że ludzie, do których skierowane są twoje fanfiki, oceniają cię przede wszystkim za styl i sposób prowadzenia narracji. Innymi słowy – za cały warsztat rzemieślniczy (gorąco polecam felieton Feliksa Kresa o „artystach i rzemieślnikach”). A to jest dla pisarza rzecz diabelnie ważna. A poza tym, tworzenie opowieści, której nie zamierzamy formalnie publikować… otwiera możliwość eksperymentowania.

Fanfiki nie zapewnią ci nieśmiertelności. Nie wydasz ich. Jest niemal pewne, że kiedy „szał” na daną serię minie, ludzie o nich zapomną. ALE póki są, możesz się nimi bawić. Wykorzystać do osobistego treningu. Nawet jeśli nie piszesz idealnie i popełniasz masę błędów, trenuj na fanfikach! Bo niby na czym innym miałbyś trenować – na wypracowaniach w szkole? Okej, zgoda, wypracowania też czegoś tam uczą, ale… chyba rozumiecie, o co mi chodzi?

W fanfikach możesz sobie na wiele pozwolić. Między innymi na wrzucenie do dialogów wulgarnego języka, co na typowej lekcji polskiego byłoby całkowicie niedopuszczalne. A tak w ramach dygresji – sądzę, że chowanie nieocenzurowanych tekstów przed młodzieżą trochę mija się z celem. W naszych czasach co poniektórzy gimnazjaliści (a nawet uczniowie podstawówek) klną gorzej niż dorośli. A i do pornoli łatwo zdobędą dostęp – nawet nie muszą się specjalnie starać, serio. Zresztą, zwykle czynią to często, bo wszystko, czego zabraniają dorośli jest wielce podniecające i atrakcyjne, a łamanie zakazów dodatkowo zwiększa szanse na zyskanie poklasku kolegów. Już lepiej otwarcie z nimi o tym wszystkim (seksie, bluzgach) otwarcie porozmawiajmy, zamiast kusić zakazanym owocem. A nuż się czegoś nauczą? Ale mniejsza o to. Wróćmy do pisania.

Każdy autor ma prawo napisać fanfika w stylu wulgarnym, niewulgarnym, słodkim, arcysłodkim, gorzkim, poprawnym, niepoprawnym, fluffowym, angstowym i generalnie dowolnym możliwym*. Bo co? Ktoś mu zabroni? Co najwyżej zmieszają go z błotem! Ale to, w zasadzie, też ma swoje plusy, gdyż można wypróbować różne sposoby radzenia sobie z hejterami, jeszcze PRZED opublikowaniem autorskiej powieści. Osoby nam nieprzychylne zawsze były i zawsze będą – nie urodził się jeszcze pisarz, malarz czy muzyk, który tworzyłby dzieła zadowalające WSZYSTKICH.  Ktoś ma święte prawo do skrytykowania cię… ale ty nie masz ustawowego obowiązku udzielenia odpowiedzi. Możesz odpowiadać, nie odpowiadać, wzruszyć ramionami, ziewnąć, zapłakać albo puścić bąka. Możesz zrobić, co chcesz. Kiedyś odnajdziesz idealną reakcję – a do tego czasu nie zniechęcaj się do fanfików!

To jedna sprawa. Natomiast druga jest związana ze zwykłą, surową radością tworzenia. Czasami, gdy w grę wchodzą pieniądze i wydawnictwa, autor zaczyna odczuwać solidne pokłady presji. Nie mówię, że w fanfikach nigdy tego nie ma (kto nigdy nie zaznał blokady twórczej, niechaj pierwszy rzuci klawiaturą!), ale umówmy się – fanfiki piszemy PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM dla frajdy. Dla siebie. Dla fanów (jeśli ich mamy). Dlatego możemy wyluzować, nie martwiąc się - że tak powiem – „konsekwencjami dalszymi”.

Oczywiście jest też „ciemna strona” – a nawet więcej niż jedna. Dla mnie największym zagrożeniem ze strony fanfików były momenty, w których tak bardzo tonęłam w fandomie, że budziłam się w środku nocy i uświadamiałam sobie, że wcale NIE chcę tworzyć własnych postaci i pisać własnych książek… No bo przecież JAK moje własne wymysły mogłyby dorównać ulubionym bohaterom z YOI, Haikyuu albo czegokolwiek innego?

Przez pewien czas tak miałam. Na szczęście mi przeszło.

Aczkolwiek kogoś innego ten problem może w ogóle nie dotyczyć. Moim zdaniem nie ma „dobrych” i „złych” powodów, dla których piszemy fanfiki. Ktoś może publikować w internecie z nudów, dla zabawy, albo i dla „fejmu”, a i tak ma szansę stworzyć coś niesamowitego. Jak powiedział kiedyś Feliks Kres – powód się nie liczy.

A zatem, moje zdanie jest takie – piszmy! Piszmy te fanfiki i bawmy się! Tu dostaniemy po nosie, tam czegoś się nauczymy, czasami będziemy płakać, ale też okazjonalnie odtańczymy taniec radości, bo „komuś to się spodobało i zostawił nam takiego zarąbistego komenta!”  

„Zakaz Przeklinania” przyniósł mi całą masę frajdy. Zarównie w trakcie pisania, jak i już PO napisaniu. Jestem autorką tego szalonego fanfika, a mimo to czytając go, wielokrotnie szczerzyłam się do ekranu – to chyba oznacza, że jest fajny albo coś.

Jestem też mega usatysfakcjonowana, bo nareszcie mogłam zrobić coś, na co nigdy nie pozwolono mi w szkole – czyli wypróbować możliwości języka polskiego do absolutnego maksimum! No sami powiedzcie – czyż nasza rodzima mowa nie jest przepiękna? Tyle wspaniałych słów można stworzyć, tak fajnie można pobawić się formą! To się w życiu przydaje, naprawdę.

Pisanie „Zakazu…” było frajdą, dzięki której zrozumiałam, że nie powinnam ograniczać się tylko do „Zakładu” (najdłuższego fanfika w mojej karierze, nie licząc dawnej APki**). Monotonia nie jest dobra dla każdego. Najwidoczniej nie jest dobra dla mnie.

Przy okazji mam nadzieję, że skłoniłam paru ludzi do refleksji na temat przekleństw. To, co przydarzyło się Jurijowi i Yakovowi, gdy stali w korku, może uchodzić za nieprawdopodobne, ale wierzcie mi – SĄ w życiu takie sytuacje, gdy człowiek jest doprowadzony na skraj, że po prostu MUSI rzucić tym mięsem i nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Czasami przesadzi z tym i stanie się nieznośny dla otoczenia. Albo… w ogóle nie będzie przeklinał, co też nie zawsze jest zdrowe. Wydaje mi się, że są ludzie (kaszl, kaszl, Lilia), którym kilka porządnych bluzgów dobrze by zrobiło. No, sami wiecie – można robić wszystko, ale grunt to umiar.

Gorąco pozdrawiam wszystkich, którym spodobał się ten fanfik! Jesteście absolutnie cudowni i totalnie was uwielbiam!         

  

*Niektórzy twórcy (lista jest bodajże na fanfiction .net ?) W OGÓLE nie wyrażają zgody na pisanie fanfików. Między innymi J.D. Robb i Anne Rice. Pozostali twórcy podchodzą do fanfikopisarstwa raczej przychylnie bądź neutralnie. Generalnie, póki ktoś nie wyciąga z fanfiction korzyści finansowych, nie będzie miał kłopotów.

** AP to skrót od „Autorska Powieść”. Najdłuższa APka mojego autorstwa liczy sobie 900 stron A4. Tematyka to science fiction. Możliwe, że kiedyś wrócę do tej powieści, bo pomysł jest zbyt dobry, by o nim zapomnieć.

 

  **Do wszystkich osób, które pytają, czy „Dawno temu w Detroit” zostanie kiedyś opublikowane? - > **mój szczegółowy komentarz znajdziecie w Statystykach, Ciekawostkach i Podziękowaniach (trzynasty albo cztewnasty rozdział DTWD?)

 

No to teraz to, co Tygryski i Kaktuski lubią najbardziej, czyli **Podziękowalnion!**

 

A zatem, chciałabym gorąco podziękować następującym osobom:

[Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek), [LilyRoza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRoza), [terencjusz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terencjusz), [lafeeverte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafeeverte), [Felicytao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicytao), [MagicalShrimp11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalShrimp11), [someonestolemysocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemysocks), [JaMills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills), [agataa_24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agataa_24), [czerwonetrampki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerwonetrampki), [Ruki18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruki18), [jalucille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalucille), [Cyranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyranka), [eda9511](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eda9511) oraz  **wszyscy zacni goście** \- dziękuję za to, że pozostawiliście dla mnie kudosa. 

Dziękuję również za wszystkie cudowne komentarze - w tej chwili "Zakaz..." ma ich nawet więcej niż "Zakład" i sama nie wiem, czy mam skakać z radości, czy smucić się z faktu, że coś, nad czym pracowałam kilka dni, doczekało się większego odzewu niż coś, nad czym pracuję od kilku miesięcy. Anyway...

Eda i Cyranka - jesteście ze mną od zawsze. Od samego początku. Napisałyście dla mnie tyle wspaniałych komentarzy, że czuję, jakbym was znała. Dziękuję wam za wszystko. W najczarniejszych dniach mojego życia to wasze słowa były promieniem światła. 

LoveFromPL - Love from Jora for you! Dziękuję za każdą chwilę, którą poświęciłaś mojemu opowiadaniu. Dziękuję również za wszystkie komentarze. 

JaMills - I absolutely  **loved** your comments. Thank you so much for everything. You made me believe in Google again ;)

Rrrr - twój nich kojarzy mi się z pewnym francuskim filmem. A także z radością z otrzymania komenta. Dziękuję!

Someonestolemysocks - nikt nie ukradł mi skarpetek, za to ty skradłaś moje serce uroczymi komentarzami. Za co bardzo dziękuję!

Trencjusz - pozdrawiam bratnią duszyczkę, która - tak jak ja - "produktywnie" spędza czas na wykładach :) Komentarz od nowego czytelnika to zawsze przeogromna radość. Dziękuję!

 

To już wszyscy? A zatem jeszcze raz dziękuję, a w przypadku niektórych - do zobaczenia wkrótce (jeszcze dzisiaj) w kolejnym rozdziale "Zakładu"! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania również dla mojej cudownej korektorki, Akaitori, a także jasnych punktów mojego życia, Stokrota i Arienka <3


	15. BONUS - Audiobook!

 

TAK, dobrze widzicie, to JEST audiobook "Zakazu Przeklinania". To zacne, wulgarne i niedoskonałe dzieło mogło powstać dzięki współpracy trzech zdolnych osóbek:

\- Jory Calltrise (autorka)

[Akaitori07](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Akaitori07) (korekta)

[fueled_by_coffee94](https://www.wattpad.com/user/fueled_by_coffee94) (lektorka)

Pomysł na audiobook zrodził się podczas leczenia Kaca Sylwestrowego. Chociaż działałyśmy na pełnym spontanie, włożyłyśmy w projekt mnóstwo pracy. Jak łatwo można się domyślić, robiłyśmy to po raz pierwszy, więc jesteśmy otwarte na wasze sugestie. Prosimy o konstruktywną (i nieprzesadnie brutalną) krytykę ;) 

Kolejnego rozdziału możecie spodziewać się... w najbliższym czasie. Będziemy was informować na bieżąco. 

Zapnijcie pasy! Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

podpis:

Jora Calltrise, fueled_by_coffee94

 

**LINKI DO ROZDZIAŁÓW:**

(jeżeli ktoś zna trik HTML do stworzenia linki, niech mnie poratuje!)

 

**Rozdział 1 - I czyja to wina?** - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAhfHx6zC5Y&feature=youtu.be


End file.
